Aimer, c'est se donner corps et âme
by Figurinees
Summary: Ne peut-on pas réduire au silence nos différences  ? Est-on vraiment obligés de se faire la guerre ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. - Tout ce qui m'attire chez toi m'égare, m'éloigne de mon destin, finit-il par dire, la colère reprenant soudain le dessus. - Ton destin ? Ou celui que l'on a choisi pour toi ? lui dit-elle sans relever le ton froid de sa voix.
1. Prologue

**- PROLOGUE -**

Constance Lily Potter. Ce nom vous est à priori totalement étranger, pourtant vous connaissez sans aucun doute les aventures de son frère jumeau - le très célèbre Harry Potter, l'Elu dont la prophétie dit qu'il saura vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ce que cette prédiction ne dit pas, c'est qu'il n'y arrivera pas seul. Le pouvoir du Seigneur des ténèbres grandit un peu plus chaque jour, il rassemble ses plus fidèles serviteurs - trolls, géants et mangemorts répondront tous à l'appel de leur Maître. La peur s'empare du monde des sorciers. On fuit, on se cache, on n'hésite pas à vendre ses amis pour s'offrir la sécurité. Voldemort sait que le seul obstacle à sa victoire ne se résume qu'à un simple petit sorcier, et pourtant il doute au fond de lui. Il craint de se heurter à la même forme de magie qui l'avait anéanti seize ans auparavant, celle que Lily Potter a pu créé en se sacrifiant. Le monde magique est au bord du gouffre et même le plus puissant Mage noire ne peut imaginer ce qui les attend...


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

**L**'été allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. Les dernières chaleurs commençaient progressivement à laisser place à la douceur de l'automne. Un léger vent frais soufflait doucement dans les campagnes anglaises. Au milieu des champs de blés, on pouvait apercevoir une unique maison légèrement biscornue et peu commune - la maison des Weasley ne ressemblait à aucune autre. A l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de cette surprenante demeure, une jeune femme aux grands yeux bleus observait attentivement les alentours. Son visage était tendu, elle semblait rongée par une intense inquiétude. Ses cheveux aux reflets de miel étaient négligemment attachés en un chignon lâche, seules quelques mèches tombaient sur ses fines épaules. Constance Potter attendait, angoissée, l'arrivée de son frère. Quelques heures plus tôt, l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, étaient partis le chercher au 4, Privet Drive. Seul Molly Weasley et Ginny étaient restées au Terrier. Elle aurait tant voulu les accompagner, mais comme Harry, elle n'avait pas encore atteint la majorité et portait toujours la fameuse Trace sur elle. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur l'un des lits qui occupaient la chambre qu'Hermione et elle partageaient. Une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller, la jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder à sa guise pour empêcher l'angoisse de la ronger. Elle repensa au jour où Harry et elle avaient appris leur lien de parenté. C'était il y a maintenant sept ans, mais elle s'en souvenait comme-ci c'était hier.

Analepse

Harry et Constance venaient d'abandonner leurs deux amis sur l'échiquier géant. Ils avançaient prudemment à travers le long couloir aux murs de pierres. De temps à autre, ils se retournaient et s'observaient, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre n'allait pas renoncer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un grand escalier, surplombant une vaste salle éclairée par d'innombrables torches. Au milieu de celle-ci se tenait un homme dont la tête était surmontée d'un vieux turban . Il regardait fixement un immense miroir orné d'un cadre doré. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la frêle allure du professeur Quirell; celui-ci se retourna alors vers eux, le regard dur et menaçant. Constance se tourna vers le jeune garçon, interloquée; comme lui, elle s'était attendue à voir le professeur Rogue au milieu de cette pièce.

« Vous ? osa enfin demander Harry.  
- Et oui les enfants, moi ! acquiesça le professeur en souriant.  
- Mais c'est impossible, Rogue voulait..., commença Constance dont l'inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix.  
- Oui, il faisait un parfait coupable, la coupa le sorcier. Qui aurait pu soupçonner le pauvre professeur Quirell ? »

Soudain, une voix, telle un souffle sinistre, s'éleva dans la salle. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, apeurés. L'horrible chuchotement se fit de nouveau entendre, leur ordonnant de s'avancer. Harry interrogea la jeune fille du regard, puis descendit les marches avec lenteur et prudence, bientôt imité par Constance. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal eut alors un geste qui les surpris - il leva doucement les mains au niveau de sa tête et commença à enlever le turban qui la recouvrait. La petite sorcière retenu un cris de stupeur - sur l'arrière de son crâne, un visage à faire pâlir n'importe quel sorcier s'agitait en ferveur. Une voix s'échappa alors de sa bouche, la même qui les avait fait frissonner quelques instants auparavant.

« Harry Potter, nous revoilà de nouveau face à face, souffla-t-elle avec difficultés.  
- Voldemort ? osa le jeune sorcier.  
- Oui, vois ce que je suis devenu... Obligé de vivre au dépend d'un autre comme un parasite. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, constata le mage noir en posant son regard sur Constance.  
- Laissez-là en dehors de ça ! s'exclama Harry en se mettant devant la jeune fille. Elle n'a rien à avoir là-dedans.  
- Je vois que ce cher Dumbledore sait toujours autant garder les secrets, ricana Voldemort, dévoilant ainsi une rangée de dents noircies et asymétriques. Vous ignorez donc que..., il marqua une pause, cherchant les mots qui feraient le meilleur effet. C'est à cause de vous, c'est de votre faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui.  
- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Constance de plus en plus effrayée par la situation.  
- Il y a onze ans, je me suis rendu à Godric's Hollow afin d'éliminer l'héritier des Potter, celui qui selon la prophétie aurait le pouvoir de me vaincre. Après m'être débarrassé de James et de cette chère Lily, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, guettant la réaction de Harry puis reprit, je me suis avancé vers le berceau. Et là, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait pas un... Mais deux enfants ! »

La jeune Gryffondor regarda Harry, ayant peur de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire, puis demanda enfin :  
« Et... Qui était le deuxième ?  
- Toi, répondit simplement le Seigneur des ténèbres, ravi de l'effet que cette révélation avait eu sur les deux élèves.  
- Non, c'est impossible ! s'écria la jeune fille dont les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Mes parents sont...  
- Lily et James Potter, finit Voldemort. N'avais-tu jamais remarqué la ressemblance entre toi et ta mère ? demanda-t-il en souriant. »

Constance sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Seules les mains de Harry l'empêchèrent de heurter violemment le marbre froid. Le jeune sorcier était lui aussi sous le choc de cette nouvelle, mais contrairement à elle, il préférait retenir ses larmes. Il la fit asseoir sur les marches et fit face au mage noir.

« J'adore les retrouvailles en famille, siffla Voldemort avec ironie.  
- Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela va vous apporter ? le questionna Harry, dont le regard noir en disait long sur son humeur.  
- Rien, mais je pensais qu'en vous l'apprenant vous accepteriez de me rejoindre. Ensemble, nous pourrions les ramener à la vie. »

Les visages de James et Lily apparurent alors dans le miroir derrière le professeur. Harry s'avança vers celui-ci, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son père. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux, mais lorsqu'il posa délicatement sa main contre la paroi glacée, les silhouettes disparurent.

« Il ment Harry ! cria Constance en se levant précipitamment. Il veut juste s'emparer de la pierre Philosophale !  
- Tue-la, ordonna Voldemort à son disciple. »

Le professeur Quirell se rua alors sur elle, l'attrapant à la gorge. La jeune fille commençait à manquer d'air. Le souffle court, elle tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini, elle vit deux mains se plaquer contre le visage du sorcier. Un immense nuage de fumée s'en échappa. Quirell lâcha alors la petite sorcière, qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, et se mit à hurler de douleur. Harry arriva alors derrière lui et le poussa brutalement - l'homme se désintégra en poussière avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

« Bon débarras, siffla le jeune sorcier avant de se tourner vers Constance. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle en se relevant avec précaution. Je... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer. Toutes... Toutes ces révélations, je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
- Pourtant, je pense qu'il a raison, avoua Harry après quelques secondes.  
- Mais... Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu nous cacher un truc pareil ? Il le savait et ne nous a rien dit ! s'écria la Gryffondor, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Comment peux-tu être sûr que Voldemort ne nous a pas menti ?  
- Parce qu'il a raison... C'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à maman. »

Fin de l'analepse

Constance ouvrit doucement les yeux. Inconsciemment, ses pensées l'avaient conduite dans un profond sommeil plein de souvenirs. Harry et elle avaient beaucoup changé depuis cette nuit à Poudlard. Ils avaient grandi et étaient devenus très fusionnels, sûrement pour combler le manque de leurs parents. Et même si Harry vivait toujours chez les Dursley, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'aujourd'hui. Durant leur troisième année, Constance fit changer son nom de famille. Elle tenait à montrer qu'elle était fière de porter le nom de ses parents, malgré les nombreuses moqueries qu'elle subissait depuis. Les Serpentards s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie cette année-là, l'insultant de « pâle copie », de « doublure » et autres termes lui signifiant qu'elle était juste la sœur jumelle du Survivant, pas le Survivant en lui-même. Soudain, la voix de Ginny raisonna dans le Terrier :

« Ils sont de retour ! »

Constance bondit hors de son lit et dévala les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cours, Ginny et sa mère serraient déjà dans leur bras Ron ainsi qu'Hermione. La jeune femme s'avança vers eux et les enlaça fortement.

« Vous êtes enfin de retour, souffla-t-elle, soulagée, avant de se reculer et de constater que tout le monde ne répondait pas à l'appel. Où est Harry ?  
- On ne sait pas, nous avons été dispersés lorsque les mangemorts nous ont attaqués, répondit Ron, avant de se faire violemment frapper par Hermione.

- Tu m'avais juré de ne pas lui en parler, Ronald !  
- Quoi ? Comment ont-ils su ? les interrogea la jeune Potter, paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé malheur à son frère.  
- On les avait bien informé, lança une voix derrière eux. »

Remus Lupin venait de faire son apparition dans le jardin des Weasley. En le voyant, Constance ne pu s'empêcher de courir vers lui avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras réconfortant de son parrain.

« Il n'est toujours pas là, Remus, sanglota la jeune femme. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta de la réconforter le sorcier, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder. »

Au même moment un « crac » sonore raisonna dans le champ voisin. Remus se dégagea délicatement de sa filleule et sortit sa baguette, bientôt imité par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Prudemment, il s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Les épis de blés bougeaient rapidement et soudain, ils dévoilèrent un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Harry ! s'écria Constance en se jetant sur lui. J'étais si inquiète.  
- Harry, content de te savoir sain et sauf, lui sourit Remus en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant d'ajouter : nous avons été trahit, quelqu'un nous a dénoncé aux mangemorts.  
- Oui je sais et... Fol œil est mort. »

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle aventure ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite. Contrairement à ma précédente version, je n'ai pas voulu faire un chapitre entier sur la rencontre entre Harry & Constance, car je pense qu'il faudrait alors faire un chapitre pour chaque année qui précède celle-ci. J'ai préféré vous l'expliquer sous forme de " flash-back ", il y en aura régulièrement tout au long de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre ? Et bien, quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire... J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !

Quelques indications concernant l'histoire :

- Dumbledore est mort

- Rogue est le nouveau directeur de l'école, mais il n'y a pas de mangemorts dans l'école

- Vous l'aurez compris, Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry et Remus Lupin, celui de Constance

- Harry connait l'existence des Horcrux, mais contrairement au dernier roman de J-K Rowling, il ne partira pas à leur recherche.

Bisous magiques...


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

La fumée blanche s'échappait abondamment de la cheminée du Poudlard Express. Les quais de la voie 9,¾ regorgeaient de centaines d'élèves ; pourtant, en arrivant aux abords du train, Constance ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer avec tristesse que bon nombre d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel - de nombreux parents avaient refusé d'inscrire leurs enfants à Poudlard cette année. La guerre était dans tous les esprits. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Constance et Harry d'être heureux de retourner à l'école de sorcelleries, celle qui les avait accueillis depuis maintenant sept ans. Cependant, la jeune Gryffondor savait que cette année allait être différente par bien des aspects. Elle jeta un regard inquiet en direction de son frère - Harry discutait depuis quelques minutes avec Monsieur Weasley et leur conversation semblait porter sur l'Ordre du Phoenix et la mort de Fol Œil. Depuis la nuit où il était arrivé, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore avant d'être tué - détruire les Horcruxs était devenu sa priorité et ce fut malgré tout à contrecœur qu'il avait accepté de retourner à Poudlard. Constance l'avait mainte fois supplié d'abandonner cette mission qu'elle qualifiait de suicidaire, mais il ne voulait rien attendre.

« C'est à moi de le faire, c'est mon destin, lui avait-il dit ce matin, avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley. »

Enfin, l'heure du départ arriva et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils montèrent dans le train. Il ne leur fut pas difficile de trouver un compartiment de libre vue les nombreux absents. Le trajet était long jusqu'au château et chacun s'occupait à sa manière - Ron dormait profondément et Hermione était plongée dans un livre sur l'histoire de la magie. Constance, quant à elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de son frère, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Après quelques minutes, il se retourna enfin vers elle en lui adressant un sourire franc et sincère, comme pour lui dire : « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. » La jeune femme le lui rendit, puis décida d'aller se balader, ses jambes commençant à être engourdies. Elle sortit de leur compartiment et se mit à avancer dans le long couloir du Poudlard Express. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et s'accouda à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres. Le paysage des collines et des champs fleuris l'apaisa quelque peu. Durant un instant, elle en oublia ses préoccupations et ses inquiétudes au sujet de son frère. Soudain, la jeune sorcière entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir vivement - Drago Malefoy se tenait à présent devant elle. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas dans un bon jour, le regard qu'il lui adressa était tout aussi noir que la veste qu'il portait. Mais Constance continua malgré tout de le fixer, sans ciller, ce qui eut le don d'accroître la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, Potter numéro deux, siffla le jeune homme en refermant violemment la porte.  
- Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir Malefoy, lui sourit-elle avec ironie. »

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras gauche, dont la manche était un peu remontée - une marque noire en dépassait légèrement. Voyant le regard de la Gryffondor posait sur son bras, le jeune homme abaissa précipitamment sa veste et lui lança un regard glacial. Constance savait ce que cette marque signifiait ; instinctivement, elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Ne parle de ça à personne, Potter ! lui ordonna Drago, les sourcils froncés.  
- Sinon quoi ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec un air de défit. Toi et ta petite bande de serpents allez encore m'insulter ?  
- Ne me provoque pas, espèce de pâle copie, que serais-tu sans ton idiot de frère ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy, répliqua Constance avec assurance.  
- Tu devrais, souffla Drago en se rapprochant au plus près d'elle. »

La jeune femme se retrouva alors bloquée contre la fenêtre, les yeux bleus océan du Serpentard rivés sur les siens. Un soupçon de dégoût commença à naître en elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui et cette proximité la gênait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Depuis toujours, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se vouaient une haine sans égal. Chacune de leur rencontre donnait lieu à une violente dispute, mais jamais il ne s'était approché aussi près. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se recula et parti vers l'arrière du train, sans dire un mot. Constance s'autorisa enfin à respirer et posa son front sur la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Malefoy avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres. La marque qu'il arborait désormais sur son avant-bras n'était pas un simple tatouage, c'était SA marque. Elle secoua vivement la tête, comme pour faire disparaître les sombres pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Si Malefoy était de retour à Poudlard, ce n'était certainement pas pour pouvoir passer ses examens, il devait être ici pour une bonne raison. Mais laquelle ? Elle décida de rejoindre Harry et leurs amis, laissant Malefoy et ses complots de côté, mais surtout, elle se jura de ne jamais faire part de ses inquiétudes à son frère. Il était déjà assez préoccupé comme cela, rien ne servait d'en rajouter. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, les trois élèves avaient déjà revêtu leur robe de sorcier.

« Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Hermione, inquiète. On pensait que tu n'allais jamais revenir.  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai... J'ai rencontré Luna en chemin, mentit la jeune femme. Et tu sais que lorsqu'elle commence à parler du Chicaneur, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.  
- Oui, elle tient beaucoup à ce journal, lui sourit son amie. Habille-toi, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

A ce moment-là, Constance croisa le regard de son frère et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas cru un mot de son histoire. Mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque et se contenta de lui tendre sa robe avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans le couloir.

Les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment, laissant entrer une vingtaine d'élèves de première année. Certains d'entre eux admiraient l'immensité de la pièce, la bouche grande ouverte, admiratifs.

« Si seulement ils avaient pu la connaître avant, soupira Constance. »

La salle, autrefois resplendissante, avait perdu de sa splendeur. Les bougies, qui avaient longtemps flotté au-dessus de leur tête, avaient disparu. Les grandes cheminées avaient toutes été condamnées, empêchant ainsi toute tentative d'évasion grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Seules les habituelles longues tablées, garnies d'innombrables plats, étaient restées intactes. Mais ce qui choquait le plus les dernières années était l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore - le défunt directeur de l'école, toujours souriant et bienveillant, avait laissé place à Severus Rogue. Celui-ci était assis dans le grand fauteuil doré, son teint toujours aussi pâle jurant avec ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Lorsque Harry avait remarqué sa présence, au milieu du corps professoral, il avait voulu faire demi-tour et quitter l'école. Heureusement, Constance avait réussi à le calmer et à le faire asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Mais son air déterminé et bougon laissait présager que l'histoire était loin d'être réglée. Soudain, le nouveau directeur se leva :

« Une nouvelle année commence et avant de vous laisser festoyez comme il se doit, je tenais à vous faire part des nouvelles règles qui entreront en vigueur dès ce soir, annonça Severus Rogue de sa voix monotone. L'accès à la forêt interdite est, bien évidemment, interdite. Toute sortie en dehors de l'enceinte du château ne sera pas autorisée, cela concerne également les visites à Près-au-lard. L'accès à la bibliothèque sera limitée et certains rayons ont été interdits. Toutes associations, clubs, réunions de plus de quatre élèves, en dehors des équipes de Quidditch, seront dissous. Quiconque enfreindra ses règles, se verra sévèrement réprimandé. Les nouveaux préfets Mr Malefoy et Mrs Bulstrode ont carte blanche pour faire régner l'ordre au sein de l'école. »

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors. Hermione fulminait de rage; elle qui voulait tant avoir ce poste, elle trouvait injuste que celui-ci revienne à deux Serpentards.

« Silence ! ordonna le directeur, montrant des signes d'impatience. Bien ! D'autres parts, je tenais à vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai nommé le professeur Welting, dit-il en désignant un petit homme au crâne légèrement dégarni. Monsieur Welting a été envoyé par le Ministère de la Magie et j'espère que vous vous montrerez digne de notre établissement dans son cours. A présent, je vous laisse à votre repas. »

Sur ses dernières paroles, le sorcier se leva et sortit de la grande salle par une petite porte. Constance fut étonnée par cette attitude, jamais Dumbledore ne les aurait abandonnés avant même le début du repas. Poudlard ne serait plus jamais comme avant et cette pensée l'effrayait de plus en plus. Un instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentards, ceux-ci ne semblaient nullement affectés par la disparition de leur ancien directeur, bien au contraire. La nomination de Rogue ne pouvait leur apporter que des avantages. Soudain, son regard se posa sur le jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Blaise Zabini et, visiblement, ils semblaient en désaccord. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais vue les regards que le jeune Malefoy lui lançait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Tu as perdu la tête ! s'écria le jeune blond en lançant un regard noir à son ami.  
- Bien sûr que non, je la veux et je l'aurai, lui affirma le Serpentard, bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il désirait.  
- Mais pourquoi elle ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers lui. Il y a tellement d'autres filles ici, pourquoi choisir cette... Copie inutile de Potter ?  
- Parce qu'elle me plait et que cela me ferait trop plaisir de voir le regard dégoûté de ce cher Harry Potter en me voyant au bras de sa sœur. »

Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit rien, il se contenta de se rasseoir correctement sur le banc. Tout ceci le dérangeait fortement, mais il n'y pensa plus, il avait d'autres choses en tête - ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec son destin.

* * *

Un deuxième chapitre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'essaie de respecter au maximum le livre, même si dans celui-ci, Harry n'est pas revenu à l'école. Vous avez aussi vu que Drago ne porte pas dans son cœur la jolie Constance et c'est bien normal, elle est la sœur de Harry. Quand à la soudaine attirance que Blaise ressent pour elle, vous en saurez plus dans le prochain chapitre.

Bisous magiques...

PS : la photo n'est pas la bonne (qu'est-ce que Haldir de la Lorien viendrait faire dans Harry Potter), mais je n'arrive pas à télécharger de nouvelles photos. Il y a un message d'erreur qui apparaît à chaque fois. Je vais tacher d'y remédier !


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Le quotidien avait repris ses droits à Poudlard. Dehors, les premières feuilles tombaient en virevoltant dans les airs, ; le vent s'était levé depuis quelques jours, rafraichissant l'atmosphère. Les couloirs fourmillaient d'élèves, certains couraient même à perdre haleine pour ne pas se mettre en retard. D'autres, plus âgés, empêchaient les premières années de passer et s'amusaient à les enfermer dans les toilettes. Au milieu de la foule, un petit groupe de Gryffondors marchaient tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres - Harry, Constance, Ron et Hermione étaient heureux d'être à nouveau réunis en ces lieux. Le soir de leur arrivée, les quatre amis avaient écourté leur repas et étaient montés en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Harry y avait déposé une fleur de lys blanche, symbole de pureté et de majesté, en hommage à leur défunt directeur. Ils s'étaient ensuite assis, les jambes tombant dans le vide, et avaient admiré la vue que leur offrait cette nuit sans nuage. Ils avaient tellement de bons souvenirs dans cette école, comme celui du jour de leur rencontre.

Analepse

Au milieu de la foule, entassée sur le quai de la voie 9,¾, Constance embrassait affectueusement ses parents. Sur le point de faire sa rentrée à l'école de magie Poudlard, la jeune sorcière était quelque peu angoissée à l'idée de partir loin de chez elle, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de sa mère, comme pour l'encourager :

« Tout va bien se passer ma chérie, lui assura son père en l'embrassant sur le front.  
- Et si je ne suis pas acceptée à Gryffondor ? s'inquiéta la fillette.  
- Alors la maison Gryffondor perdra un merveilleux élément, mais cela n'arrivera pas, ma chérie, la rassura sa mère en s'agenouillant près d'elle, tu ne peux être qu'une Gryffondor, c'est dans tes gènes. »

La jeune fille l'enlaça avant de ramasser sa grosse valise et de gravir les quelques marches du train après un dernier signe de la main en direction de ses parents. Le long et étroit couloir du Poudlard Express regorgeait d'élèves de première année ne sachant où s'asseoir. Constance avança prudemment, percutant de temps à autre un autre élève qui sortait trop brusquement de son compartiment. Un sentiment d'impuissance monta à l'intérieur de son ventre, elle ne voulait pas passer tout le voyage au milieu de tout ces inconnus bruyants. Soudain, un jeune garçon aux cheveux presque blancs la bouscula vivement, faisant tomber sa valise à ses pieds.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, pesta la petite sorcière en se baissant pour la ramasser. »

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard méprisant avant de continuer vers l'avant du train. Ce regard allait la suivre durant toute sa scolarité. Elle soupira en reprenant également son chemin, comment pouvait-on être aussi mal élevé ? Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua deux jeunes garçons, assis l'un en face de l'autre. L'un arborait une masse de cheveux roux, négligemment coiffés, et l'autre était un petit brun dont le nez était surmonté d'une paire de lunettes rondes. Les sièges à côté d'eux étaient libres, alors elle décida d'entrer. Timidement, la petite sorcière ouvrit la porte et demanda :

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?  
- Bien sûr, lui répondit le brun en souriant. »

Constance ouvrit plus grandement la porte et entra avec sa grosse valise. Après l'avoir rangée sur le porte-bagage, elle s'assit à côté du jeune rouquin, visiblement gêné par sa présence.

« Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vous dérange pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille devant le comportement du garçon.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura de nouveau le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Constance Fields, répondit-elle en souriant, ravie de cette nouvelle rencontre.  
- Enchanté, lui c'est Ron Weasley, expliqua-t-il en désignant le jeune rouquin, et moi je suis Harry Potter. »

La fillette ne pu retenir un cris d'exclamation, ce qui fit sursauter Ronald. Ses parents lui avaient tant de fois raconté les aventures de cet enfant qui avait survécu au plus puissant mage noir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le rencontrer dans le train qui l'emmènerait à l'école. Le garçon lui sourit, visiblement amusé par la situation.

« Je... Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille auprès de Ron, c'est que j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontre ici.  
- Je sais, beaucoup de monde semble connaître mon histoire, pourtant moi je ne la connais que depuis hier, avoua Harry, l'air peiné.  
- Je suis sincèrement navrée pour toi, je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile à vivre, compatit Constance en posant sur le petit sorcier un regard bienveillant. »

Harry la remercia. Un silence pesant s'était désormais installé à l'intérieur du compartiment. Constance ne savait plus quoi dire pour réconforter le jeune sorcier. Soudain, une petite bête velue sortit du sac de Ron.

« Ah ! cria la petite sorcière en voyant apparaître un gros rat gris.  
- Oh, désolé, bafouilla le rouquin en attrapant l'animal, c'est mon rat.  
- J'ai eu peur ! avoua Constance après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Croûtard, il est pitoyable.  
- Un peu, renchérit Harry en riant.  
- Mon frère m'a appris un sort pour le faire devenir jaune, vous voulez le voir ? les interrogea Ron avec enthousiasme. »

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête, impatients de voir les talents du jeune rouquin. Celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge en sortant sa baguette de son blouson. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prononcer sa formule magique, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit - une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains indisciplinés apparut.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle en les dévisageant. Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien. »

Les trois enfants répondirent non d'un signe de tête. La petite sorcière remarqua alors la baguette que tenait toujours Ron dans sa main.

« Oh ! Tu fais de la magie ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Voyons voir ça ! »

De nouveau, le garçon se racla la gorge et prononça ces mots en agitant sa baguette :

« Soleil, jonquilles et mimosa, que ce gros vilain rat en jaune soit colorié de la tête aux pieds. »

Un éclair jaune jaillit du fin morceau de bois, mais il n'eut aucun effet sur le petit animal qui reprit tranquillement sa dégustation de dragées. La jeune sorcière, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, se mit à rire.

« Tu appelles cela faire de la magie ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Moi, je n'ai jeté que quelques sorts faciles et ça a réussi à chaque fois. À son tour elle sortit sa baguette et s'assit en face de Harry. Par exemple... Oculus reparo. »

Les lunettes du petit brun, autrefois cassées, se réparèrent instantanément. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent, admiratifs des talents de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se releva et leur dit :

« Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier, on ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Fin de l'analepse

Constance sourit en repensant à ce jour. Les quatre sorciers avaient bien changé depuis tout ce temps, mais leur amitié n'avait fait que se renforcer. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves, affronté tant de peines. La jeune femme se tourna vers son frère. Harry était certainement celui qui avait le plus souffert de tous ces évènements. La perte de son parrain, Sirius Black, avait été ce qu'il l'avait le plus marqué. La jolie sorcière se surprenait parfois à ressentir une certaine culpabilité lorsque Remus et elle se serraient dans les bras.

« Tout va bien ? demanda soudain Harry en se tournant vers elle.  
- Oui, lui répondit-elle, j'étais... Perdue dans mes pensées. »

Le quatuor arriva enfin aux cachots, où se déroulait leur cours de potion commun à la maison Serpentard. L'un derrière l'autre, ils entrèrent et commencèrent à s'avancer afin de prendre leur place habituelle - Hermione et Constance à une table et les garçons derrière elles. Mais ils furent tout de suite arrêtés par le professeur Horace Slughorn qui leur ordonna de se rassembler au fond de la pièce. Tous obéirent, s'interrogeant du regard. Les derniers élèves faisaient à présent leur entrée et le vieux sorcier décida qu'il était temps de débuter leur premier cours.

« Soyez les bienvenus à ce premier cours de potion ! Avant de commencer cette séance, je voudrais vous faire partager l'une de mes nouvelles idées. En tant que nouveau directeur de la maison Serpentard, je voudrais que cette année nous bouleversions un peu l'ordre habituel des choses. J'ai donc décidé de mélanger les maisons, expliqua-t-il sous les cris de protestation de l'ensemble des élèves. Je sais que l'ambiance est quelque peu tendue entre vous, mais je pense que cela pourrait justement renforcer votre esprit de cohésion.  
- Quelle cohésion ? siffla Drago Malefoy entre ses dents. Comme-ci on avait envie de passer du temps avec ces minables de Gry...  
- Mr Malefoy, justement, l'interrompit le professeur, cette année vous partagerai votre table avec Mrs Potter. »

A l'entente de son nom, Constance releva rapidement la tête et ses yeux bleus se posèrent directement sur le Serpentard. Même si, avant même d'avoir rencontré son regard, la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle y trouverait - la haine et le mépris étaient les sentiments que le jeune Malefoy affichait à chaque rencontre avec la maison Gryffondor. Celui-ci la regardait désormais avec dégoût.

« Jamais, se contenta de lancer Drago, en ne cessant de fixer la jeune femme.  
- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, affirma Constance.  
- Pourtant, il va bien falloir vous en contenter, insista le professeur de potion en leur désignant l'une des tables au premier rang. »

Résignés, les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, non sans s'adresser un regard glacial. Et c'est ainsi que chacun des Gryffondors se retrouva à partager une table avec un de leurs ennemis jurés. Hermione lançait des regards ennuyés à son voisin de table - Gregory Goyle était en train de s'amuser à envoyer un avion en papier en direction de Blaise Zabini. Le jeune garçon au teint mâte l'attrapa avec férocité et l'envoya rouler jusqu'au bout de sa table, juste devant le pauvre Ronald qui n'osait pas remuer un cil. Quant à son frère, Constance pu remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas du tout ravi de partager sa table avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle soupira bruyamment en lançant un regard accusateur en direction du jeune homme au teint pâle, assis à ses côtés. Et ce fut dans cette ambiance pensante que Horace Slughorn commença son cours et leur annonça le thème d'aujourd'hui - le filtre de paix. Après quelques explications sur le déroulement de la séance, il posa enfin sa première question :

« Alors, qui pourrait me dire à quoi sert cette potion ? demanda l'enseignant en scrutant la salle à la recherche d'une main levée. Oui, Mrs Granger ?  
- Le filtre de paix est destiné à calmer l'anxiété et l'agitation de celui qui la boit, mais un dosage trop important des ingrédients peut le faire tomber dans un sommeil profond, voir irréversible, répondit Hermione sans se soucier des moqueries des Serpentards.  
- Très bien Mrs Granger, j'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor. »

Tour à tour, chaque binôme vint chercher le nécessaire afin de réaliser la précieuse potion. Bien entendu, aucun des verts et argent ne voulu se déplacer et ce fut donc les Gryffondors qui se levèrent, non sans pester contre leurs ennemis. Seule Constance refusa de bouger et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en signe d'entêtement. Et le regard que le Serpentard lui lançait n'y changea rien.

« Il est hors de question que je me lève, Potter ! s'écria le jeune homme. Tu m'as entendu ?  
- Bien sûr Malefoy, je t'ai entendu, lui répondit naturellement la jolie Potter.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Va donc chercher ces foutus ingrédients ! lui ordonna Drago, fulminant de colère.  
- Non, lança la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, si tu les veux, débrouille-toi. »

Le sorcier n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il savait que la sœur de Harry Potter était encore plus têtue que le Survivant lui-même, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui le mettait hors de lui, mais jamais elle n'avait été jusque là. À contrecœur, il sortit sa baguette et, avec l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction, amena tous les ingrédients sur leur table. La jeune femme attrapa alors le livre de potion et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se doutait que le Serpentard ne l'aiderait pas à réaliser le filtre de paix, mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait réussi à le faire plier et c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une potion aux vapeurs argentées fumait dans le chaudron situé devant Constance. La jeune femme avait réussi, elle en était certaine. Elle jeta un regard vers son frère - Harry semblait peu satisfait de son travail, d'étranges vapeurs noires s'échappant de son chaudron. À ses côtés, Pansy Parkinson se pinçait fortement le nez, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Désormais, chaque binôme attendait patiemment la venue du professeur.

« Tu devrais la boire, Potter, ça te détendrait un peu, lança discrètement Malefoy à sa partenaire de cours, après avoir remarqué ses ongles qui claquaient nerveusement contre le banc.  
- Je pense que te mettre ma main dans la figure serait plus efficace, répliqua Constance sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête. »

Le sourire du Serpentard s'effaça instantanément. Ses traits se crispèrent et son regard se chargea de colère. À cet instant, il ne voulait qu'une chose - faire taire la jeune Gryffondor dont l'impertinence commençait à l'agacer. Elle se retourna vers lui, loin d'être inquiétée par les deux iris menaçantes qui la fixaient. Constance Potter était loin d'être quelqu'un de peureux, les nombreuses épreuves qu'elle avait pu traverser l'avaient endurcie et ce n'était certainement pas le jeune Malefoy qui allait changer cela. Depuis leur première rencontre, la jeune femme avait su qu'il ne serait jamais une grande menace. Elle savait que derrière ses airs hautains et froids se cachait un jeune homme torturait et surtout peureux.

« N'essaie pas de jouer avec moi, Potter, la menaça le jeune homme.  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore essayer de me faire peur comme la dernière fois ? demanda la Gryffondor en se moquant.  
- Tu te crois forte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais au fond de toi que sans ton idiot de frère, tu ne serais rien. Mise à part une petite inconsciente qui joue avec le feu, siffla Malefoy entre ses dents, mais le feu peut brûler, Potter. Et ton héros de frère ne sera pas toujours là pour venir à ton secours et je doute que tu fasses le poids face aux nombreux dangers qui se trouvent à l'extérieur de ses murs et ... Ici même. »

À chacune de ses phrases, le jeune blond s'était rapproché de Constance, l'obligeant à se reculer jusqu'à l'extrémité du banc. Cherchant du regard l'intervention de son professeur, elle s'aperçut bien vite que celui-ci était dos à eux, en train de sermonner Goyle qui avait envoyé un avion en plein dans le chaudron de Ron et Zabini. La jeune femme reporta son attention vers le Serpentard. Elle tenta de lire dans son regard, essayant de voir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais ce qu'elle y vu la surprit - un air machiavélique et cruel. Le sourire de Drago réapparut au même instant. Il aimait ce mélange d'appréhension et de doute qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux clairs. Dans un ultime mouvement, le Serpentard se pencha jusque dans le creux du cou de la jolie Potter.

« Et maintenant, tu as peur, Potter ? souffla le jeune Malefoy à l'oreille de la Gryffondor. »

Constance ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait, naturellement, aucune appréhension face au Serpentard. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Cette proximité ne l'enchantait pas et sentir le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou la faisait frissonner de dégoût. Soudain, une main colorée se posa sur l'épaule du Serpentard et le tira doucement vers l'arrière - Blaise Zabini venait de se lever et était venu au secours de la jeune femme.

« Drago, calme-toi, tout le monde vous regarde, les informa le Serpentard. »

En effet, tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, même celui du professeur Slughorn qui n'avait osé intervenir. Le jeune Malefoy se dégagea vivement de la main de son ami, attrapa ses affaires et sortit sans dire un mot. Constance se redressa, avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Celui-ci semblait navré par l'attitude de son ami. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avait-il fait ça, lui qui se fichait complètement de son existence ? Son étonnement dû se lire dans ses yeux, car Blaise se pencha vers elle et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? »

Mais elle ne put répondre, trop étonnée par ce rebondissement inattendu.

« Mrs Potter, vous avez une mine affreuse ! Mr Zabini, veuillez l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'exclama soudain Horace Slughorn en reprenant sa place devant le tableau. Je pense qu'un petit remontant ne lui ferait pas de mal. »

* * *

Coucou, le petit troisième est arrivé ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je veux tout savoir, le bon et le moins bon. Vous avez pu constater que notre petite Constance ne se laisser pas faire mais malgré tout, elle a parfois peur de Drago, ce qui est logique vue la situation pendant le cours de potion.

Bisous magiques...


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Harry Potter regarda sa sœur quitter les cachots en compagnie du jeune Serpentard. Une multitude de pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Inquiet, il se tourna vers ses amis, cherchant à se rassurer, mais il vit bien vite qu'eux aussi partageaient ses inquiétudes. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris leur lien de parenté, les jumeaux ne se quittaient jamais. Il y avait entre eux une relation très fusionnelle ; parfois, Ron se moquait de son meilleur ami, lui répétant sans cesse que sa sœur et lui formaient presque un couple. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ils étaient bien plus que cela. Ils ne pourraient jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre. Le Survivant chérissait sa sœur comme l'on chéri un trésor et son statut d'ennemi numéro un des mangemorts renforçait son besoin de la protéger plus encore. Il savait qu'à n'importe quel moment, un disciple de Voldemort pouvait la lui arracher afin de faire pression sur lui. Et voir Constance partir loin de sa vue en compagnie d'un de leurs ennemis ne fit qu'accentuer ses angoisses. Durant tout le reste du cours, le jeune sorcier ne pu détacher son regard de la sortie, attendant nerveusement de pouvoir retrouver celle sans qui sa vie perdrait tout intérêt. Son oxygène. Son double. Sa sœur.

A quelques couloirs de là, Constance marchait d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie des cachots, le Serpentard sur les talons. Elle cherchait à tout prix à le semer, mais visiblement Blaise Zabini ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer. L'impatience commença à envahir la Gryffondor, alors elle se retourna vivement vers lui, manquant de le faire tomber au passage et s'exclama :

« Arrête de me suivre, Zabini. Tu peux retourner en cours, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !  
- Oh ! Doucement, Potter. Tu me ferais presque peur, se moqua le Serpentard.  
- Très drôle, retourne donc t'amuser avec les petits avions de Goyle ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle reprit sa course. Blaise soupira bruyamment, mais néanmoins, il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux fixaient le dos de la jeune femme et semblaient comme la déshabiller. Depuis le début de l'année, le jeune homme semblait comme envoûté par Constance Potter. Son visage angélique, ses cheveux longs ondulés et ses grands yeux bleus lui faisaient perdre la tête, et le fait que la jolie sorcière appartienne à la maison Gryffondor ne le refroidissait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il adorait les défis. Il détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme revenait de nouveau vers lui.

« Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard froid et peu aimable.  
- C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas du tout l'air en position de faiblesse, ricana le jeune homme.  
- Je... Non ! Je... maîtrisais la situation, jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes, bafouilla la jeune Potter, cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet.  
- Ah vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en avais..., il se tut un instant, cherchant à cacher le sourire qui s'étirait au coin de ses lèvres, avant d'ajouter : Au lieu de me hurler dessus, tu pourrais simplement me remercier.  
- Jamais de la vie ! répliqua la jeune femme en détachant chaque syllabe. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela.  
- Très bien, comme tu voudras, dit simplement le Serpentard avant de commencer à repartir vers la salle de classe. »

Constance était totalement déboussolée face à un tel comportement et une question lui brûlait ardemment les lèvres.

« Zabini ! l'interpella-t-elle soudain. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Laquelle ? demanda le Serpentard en se retournant vers elle.  
- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu en ma faveur et non en celle de Malefoy ? Pourquoi avoir pris parti pour ton ennemi ?  
- Si j'ai pris ta défense, commença le jeune homme en s'avança vers elle, c'est avant tout pour faire enrager Drago.  
- Je ne comprends pas, avoua la jolie Potter.  
- C'est bien simple, j'en ai assez de son petit air suffisant. Faire semblant d'être l'ami de ce froussard, de le suivre partout, d'exécuter ses pitoyables missions contre les Gryffondors ne m'intéresse plus du tout, mentit sans retenue le Serpentard. Si j'ai choisi de t'aider, car même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre tu en avais besoin, c'était surtout pour lui montrer qu'aujourd'hui son règne était peut-être terminé.  
- Je... Je pensais vraiment que vous étiez amis, s'étonna la jeune femme, incrédule devant toutes ces confidences qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir.  
- Comme beaucoup, tu as vu ce que nous voulions te faire voir, lui sourit le jeune sorcier. »

Constance ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il donc si facile de duper quelqu'un ? De lui faire croire n'importe quoi ? Soudain, elle se sentit de incroyablement vulnérable face au Serpentard, mais Blaise l'arracha à ses méditations.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à le provoquer ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Alors, selon toi, je devrai me laisser insulter, rabaisser sans réagir ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière avec colère. Malefoy n'aura jamais ce plaisir. Harry fait peut-être parfois preuve de patience, mais je ne suis pas Harry. Et ça vous me l'avez assez souvent répété, toi y compris, dit-elle en baissant la tête, ennuyée par l'évocation de ces souvenirs. »

Elle n'aimait pas parler de tout cela, ces évènements ne lui rappelaient que de mauvaises choses et, même si elle n'osait pas l'avouer, ils étaient encore douloureux pour elle. Blaise s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui releva doucement le menton. Le contact de leur peau la fit frémir et elle se dégagea vivement, lui lançant par la même occasion un regard froid. Loin d'être offensé par son attitude, le jeune Serpentard continuait de la fixer. Ses yeux scrutaient les siens à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de douceur, mais il n'y vit qu'un profond sentiment de méfiance. Alors, il lui avoua :

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Potter, mais saches qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites et que je regrette aujourd'hui.  
- Nous avons tous le choix, Zabini, lui dit la jeune femme dont le regard s'était radoucie face à cette confession. »

Les deux élèves reprirent alors leur chemin vers l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter.

Dans le parc du château, un jeune sorcier aux cheveux blonds faisait les cent pas depuis plusieurs minutes. Sur sa robe était brodée l'insigne de sa maison - le serpent des héritiers de Salazard Serpentard souriait victorieusement à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Passablement énervé, Drago Malefoy pestait contre la Terre entière, mais celle qui lui revenait le plus souvent à l'esprit était la jeune Potter. Il détestait cette fille plus que n'importe quelle autre personne dans ce château, certainement plus encore que son idiot de frère qu'il avait pourtant appris à haïr avant même de le connaître. Il détestait cette répartie qui le faisait parfois abdiquer. Il détestait cet entêtement qu'elle avait à toujours s'opposer à lui. Il détestait ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec défis. Et surtout, il détestait son courage, cette force de caractère dont lui-même était dépourvu. Drago savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie comme elle l'a fait à de nombreuses reprises pour sauver son frère. Le jeune homme se souvint de cette fin d'après-midi où il avait suivit le quatuor jusqu'à la cabane du grand garde-chasse.

Analepse

La main sur sa pommette endolorie, Drago Malefoy s'enfuyait en direction du château, suivi de ses deux acolytes - Crabbe et Goyle. Soudain, le Serpentard se stoppa. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et il avait bien l'intention de faire payer la petite bande de Gryffondors qui l'avait provoqué.

« Rentrez sans moi ! ordonna-t-il aux deux autres garçons, qui ne cherchèrent pas à le contredire. »

Il fit demi-tour et avança d'un pas décidé en direction de la cabane du grand Hagrid. Quelques minutes auparavant, les jumeaux Potter ainsi que Ron et Hermione avaient franchi le seuil de la petite habitation de pierres. Le Serpentard passa à côté d'un énorme quadrupède à tête et ailes d'aigle - Buck, l'hippogriffe du garde-chasse rêvasser au soleil, ignorant le triste sort qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme le regarda avec mépris, totalement insensible à la mort qui menaçait la créature. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés de la cabane et vint s'agenouiller en dessous de l'une des fenêtres, tentant de percevoir des brides de conversation, mais il n'entendait rien. Enervé, il souffla d'impatience et posa sa main froide sous son œil - il sentait encore le poing de la Gryffondor sur sa peau pâle.

« Sale sang de bourbe, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Soudain, il entendit des voix provenir de derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et aperçut le ministre de la magie accompagné par le directeur de Poudlard venir dans leur sa direction. Aussitôt, le jeune homme chercha un endroit où se cacher des regards et ce fut avec une petite once d'inquiétude qu'il s'enfonça entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Un brisement de verre retentit au même instant à l'intérieur de la cabane et quelques secondes plus tard, le quatuor sortit précipitamment avant d'aller s'abriter derrière une rangée de citrouilles. Cacher derrière un sapin massif, le jeune Serpentard observait la scène avec attention. Les quatre élèves semblaient inquiets et ne cessaient de jeter des regards en direction de la créature allongée au milieu du potager. Le bourreau venait d'arriver et commencer doucement à affuter sa grande lame, sans exprimer la moindre émotion. Ce fut le moment que choisit le quatuor pour remonter vers le château, suivi de près par le jeune Malefoy qui avançait à travers les arbres. Hermione regardait ses amis avec des yeux pleins de larmes, peinée par le sort funeste du jeune hippogriffe. Drago soupira bruyamment, il détestait toutes ces niaiseries inutiles. C'est alors que le professeur Dumbledore et le ministre sortirent de la maison du géant et s'avancèrent vers Buck, Hagrid sur leurs talons. Le Serpentard dévisagea celui-ci - de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues avant d'aller se cacher dans sa grande barbe grisonnante.

« Pitoyable, pensa le jeune blond. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lame froide s'abattait sur la nuque du malheureux hippogriffe. Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione Granger qui alla enfouir son visage dans les bras du rouquin à côté d'elle. Drago reporta soudain son attention sur la petite bête poilue que tenait Ron entre ses mains - Croûtard s'agitait avec ferveur, gigotant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer. Soudain, Ron cria et lâcha le petit animal qui en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« Il m'a mordu ! s'exclama le rouquin, Croûtard ! Croûtard, reviens ! hurla-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite suivi de ses trois amis. »

Le petit rat gris courut en direction du saule cogneur, mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par Ron. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers ses amis et aperçut à cet instant un énorme chien noir qui s'élança vers lui avant de l'entrainer dans un trou sous l'imposant saule. Lorsque Drago, essoufflé, arriva jusqu'à l'immense arbre, les quatre élèves venaient de se faufiler sous les racines.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! jura le sorcier en lançant un regard apeuré sur le vieil arbre qui s'agitait vivement. Ils sont complètement idiots. »

Le Serpentard s'assit alors sur une immense pierre et attendit, pas question pour lui de se lancer à la poursuite des Gryffondors. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder à droite et à gauche. Il repensa à son père, cette haine qu'il lui avait appris à ressentir pour les Potter. Au début, il n'avait pas compris toute cette colère et puis, il avait grandi. Il avait compris que pour survivre, il devait choisir leur camp et celui que les Malefoy avaient décidé de suivre était celui de la magie noire. Soudain, le jeune sorcier entendit des pas venir dans sa direction - Severus Rogue, baguette à la main, avançait d'un pas déterminé en direction du saule cogneur. Rapidement, le Serpentard se jeta derrière le rocher qui lui avait servi de siège et regarda le professeur de potion stupéfixer le vieil arbre avant de pénétrer à son tour entre les grosses racines.

Au bout de quelques heures, qui parurent une éternité au jeune Malefoy, plusieurs personnes sortirent du trou du sol cogneur. Parmi elles se trouvaient Harry Potter accompagné d'un homme dont les cheveux quelque peu grisonnants tombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage était familier au jeune Serpentard, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur celui-ci. Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe. Drago tentait de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, il était si concentré qu'il ne vit même pas la jeune Constance arrivait dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, sale fouine ? demanda-t-elle en bousculant le jeune homme.  
- Potter ? Je... Je me baladais, balbutia le Serpentard en se redressant.  
- Pitoyable ton mensonge Malefoy !  
- Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon, Potter, siffla le Serpentard entre ses dents. Vous ne devriez pas être ici non plus, avec cet homme, dit-il en montrant le sorcier aux cheveux longs d'un signe de tête. Qui est-il ?  
- Oublie ce que tu as vu espèce de serpent, maintenant retourne au...  
- Constance ! s'écria la voix de Hermione. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie, celle-ci fixait le ciel avec angoisse. Constance leva alors les yeux en direction de la lune et comprit immédiatement la cause de son inquiétude - une belle lune ronde illuminait le ciel. La sorcière reporta instantanément son regard en direction de son parrain, celui-ci était maintenant parcouru de spasmes et ses yeux prirent soudain une teinte sombre et dénuée d'émotion. La jolie Potter ne savait quoi faire, elle n'avait jamais vu le sorcier un soir de pleine lune et semblait terrifiée. Sirius tenta de le raisonner, de l'apaiser, mais rien n'y fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un imposant loup-garou se dressait devant eux, en position d'attaque. Hermione tenta une ultime manœuvre pour essayer de faire entendre raison au professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Pour toute réponse, elle n'obtenu qu'un hurlement effrayant. Soudain, l'énorme chien que Drago avait aperçu quelques heures auparavant se jeta sur le loup. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux bêtes qui finirent par s'éloigner en direction de la forêt.

« Sirius ! s'écria Harry en se lançant à la suite des deux créatures.  
- Harry non ! Reviens ! le supplia Constance en faisant un pas en avant, mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy ? Lâche-moi !  
- Tu es folle, Potter ! Tu veux aller te faire tuer ? demanda le jeune homme en la scrutant du regard.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Laisse moi, Harry a besoin de moi !  
- Potter peut bien se débrouiller seul, lança Drago qui commençait à être agacé par l'attitude de la jeune fille.  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es qu'un enfant pourri gâté par ses parents, toujours entouré d'une bande de suiveurs, mais au fond, tu es seul ! Tu n'as pas de frère, tu ne peux comprendre ce qui nous lie Harry et moi ! »

Et ce fut sur ces mots que la jeune sorcière partit vers la forêt interdite, laissant Drago perplexe et en colère.

Fin de l'analepse

Oui, Drago Malefoy détestait la jolie sorcière, car cette nuit-là elle avait percé à jour sa plus grande faiblesse - la solitude qui le rongeait depuis toujours était un poids qu'il ne supportait plus. C'était là l'ironie du sort, seule sa pire ennemie semblait le comprendre et le connaitre tel qu'il était réellement. Son attitude hautaine et ce rôle qu'il ne cessait de jouer ne la dupait pas. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains. Toutes ses pensées étaient maintenant rivées sur la mission qu'il avait à accomplir. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui accorderait pas de troisième chance, mais il commençait à penser que cette mission était irréalisable. Qu'elle lui avait été confiée dans le seul but de le voir échouer et de le punir. Drago soupçonnait ses parents de l'avoir compris dès le début, mais pour autant, aucun d'entre eux ne s'étaient interposés. Il avait vu sa mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, mais jamais elle n'était intervenue. Il était seul, seul face à son destin.

* * *

Voilà le petit numéro 4 ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu !

Bisous magiques...


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Légers comme une plume, de petits flocons flottaient dans le ciel de Poudlard et tombaient doucement sur le toit du château. Le mois de décembre approchait à grands pas et ce temps hivernal, peu habituel, réjouissait les élèves de l'école. Batailles de boule de neige et chahuts régnaient depuis quelques jours dans le parc de Poudlard. Accoudée à la balustrade de la tour d'Astronomie, une jeune femme observait le soleil se coucher. Une épaisse écharpe de laine entourait son coup et cachait le bout de son nez. Le vent venait déposer de temps à autre de petits flocons dans ses cheveux de miel, mais si l'on observait attentivement son visage, on pouvait apercevoir des grosses larmes dévalaient abondamment ses joues rougies et tombaient dans le vide. D'un geste rapide de la main, la jolie sorcière les essuya avant d'aller s'asseoir le long du mur. Constance Potter était effondrée, voilà près d'une heure que la jeune femme avait quitté précipitamment la table des Gryffondors, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Depuis, elle ne pouvait effacer certaines images, certaines paroles de son esprit. Quelques heures plutôt, une dispute avait éclaté entre Harry et elle, la première depuis leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Zabini ? lui avait demandé son frère sur un ton froid après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? l'avait à son tour interrogé Constance, étonnée par son attitude.  
- Tu passes presque toutes tes soirées avec lui ! Pourquoi ? Tu as oublié qui étaient tes ennemis ?  
- Harry ! s'était exclamée Hermione, surprise par le comportement de son ami.  
- Non, Hermione reste en dehors de ça. Alors ?  
- Je ne passe pas toutes mes soirées avec lui, je l'aide un peu pour ses devoirs en potion et...  
- Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ? l'avait interrogé le Survivant dont la colère commençait à se faire entendre dans le son de sa voix.  
- Il ... Il m'a aidé lorsque Malefoy m'a ennuyé et je lui en suis reconnaissante, avait bafouillé la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère.  
- Reconnaissante ? Reconnaissante ! s'était écrié Harry. Depuis quand devons-nous être reconnaissants envers ses serpents ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te plait ? C'est ça ?  
- Non... Harry... Pas du tout, avait répondu Constance dont la voix trahissait son émotion. Harry, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais...  
- Quoi ? Nous trahir ? Comploter avec l'ennemi ? avait sifflé le jeune homme dont les mots dépassaient sa pensée. Tu viens déjà de le faire, non ?  
- N'est-il pas possible, pour une fois, de laisser toutes ces histoires de maisons de côté ? s'était emportée Constance en se relevant brusquement. J'en ai marre de cette ambiance, de cette guerre, je veux juste vivre une vie normale ! »

Puis, elle avait enjambé le banc et s'était enfuie en direction de la tour d'Astronomie. Son frère n'avait pas cherché à lui courir après, il avait trop honte de son attitude. Constance sécha ses larmes avant de se relever et de descendre lentement les escaliers qui la ramenèrent dans l'un des longs couloirs du château. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la dernière marche, son pied dérapa et elle s'effondra sur le sol. La jeune femme ne chercha même pas à se relever, de toute façon personne ne passait plus ici depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Allongée sur le sol froid du château, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées la submerger. Les images du regard plein de colère de son frère lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Jamais il ne l'avait dévisagée de la sorte. Soudain, elle entendit des pas raisonner contre le carrelage. Constance ouvrit les yeux - une paire de chaussures noires vernis se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Potter ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement. »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Blaise Zabini. Instinctivement, le jeune homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. La Gryffondor était trop bouleversée pour le repousser, mais cette proximité la gênée. Après avoir séché ses larmes, Zabini l'aida à se relever.

« Je t'ai vu te disputer avec ton frère, lui avoua le Serpentard.  
- Comme tout le monde, lança la jeune femme en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.  
- Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Non, merci Zabini, mais je vais marcher un peu seule, lui répondit-elle en commençant à partir en direction de la tour des Gryffondors.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien, dit le Serpentard en lui attrapant le bras.  
- Oui, c'est le cas, Zabini, mais je préfère rester seule, lui avoua la jeune femme, maintenant lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.  
- Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça, lança Zabini en resserrant son emprise.  
- Aïe ! Non Zabini, tu ne me plais pas ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en se débattant. Je... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase, le Serpentard se rapprocha au plus près d'elle, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à être bloquée contre le mur froid. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. La peur se mit soudain à lui faire battre le cœur à cent à l'heure. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune sorcier, le même qui était apparu sur le visage de Drago Malefoy quelques semaines auparavant. Mais à la différence de l'héritier de Malefoy, celui de Blaise Zabini lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Non, Potter, non je ne te lâcherai pas. Voilà près de trois semaines qui je fais mine de m'intéresser à tes stupides cours de potion, que je fais mine de haïr mon meilleur ami, tout cela pour t'avoir.  
- Tu es pathétique, Zabini, siffla la jeune femme malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Jamais je ne serai à toi, tu m'entends, jamais ! Comment as-tu pu croire une telle chose ?  
- Crois-tu vraiment avoir le choix ? demanda le sorcier en s'approchant jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer son visage. Je ne crois pas Potter, à moins que tu veuilles que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne fasse du mal à ceux que tu aimes, à tes parents adoptifs par exemple ou... À ton idiot de frère.  
- Laisse mes parents et Harry en dehors de ça, répliqua Constance en lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant sur le Serpentard.  
- Alors, fais ce que je dis : sois à moi.  
- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant brusquement. »

La jolie Potter se mit alors à courir à travers les longs couloirs du château aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Derrière elle, le bruit des pas du Serpentard se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle tourna alors subitement dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Elle savait que cela était inutile, un simple sortilège viendrait à bout de la porte en bois, mais elle était incapable de réfléchir, sa tête lui hurlait que le danger approchait. La jeune femme tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et son souffle. Soudain, des bruits de pas menaçants se mirent à raisonner sur le carrelage humide de la pièce. Puis, un silence angoissant s'installa, seule la respiration saccadée de la jeune Gryffondor se faisait entendre de temps à autre. Toujours recroquevillée dans le fond de la cabine, Constance attendait, espérant que Zabini allait renoncer à son plan sadique et pervers. Mais c'est alors qu'une voix rauque demanda :

« On joue à cache-cache, Potter ? »

Une explosion, suivie d'un bruit de fragments de bois tombant à terre, retentit. Puis, une deuxième, une troisième. À chaque nouvelle détonation, les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la jeune femme jusqu'à s'arrêter devant sa cabine.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas très douée à ce jeu, Potter, sourit le Serpentard avant de faire voler la porte en éclats. Sa silhouette traversa l'épais nuage de poussières. Maintenant, assez plaisanté, Potter. Tu...  
- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Constance. »

Un jet de lumière rouge s'abattit sur le torse du sorcier et l'envoya se heurter contre le mur derrière lui. La jolie Potter en profita pour sortir de la cabine et courir jusqu'à la lourde porte des toilettes. Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que celle-ci avait été verrouillée.

« Alohomora ! s'exclama Constance d'une voix suppliante, mais rien n'y fit. »

Soudain, une violente douleur lui déchira le dos et la cloua au sol - le jeune homme s'était relevé et se tenait à présent debout, baguette tendue vers elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques tout, Potter ? lui demanda Blaise Zabini en émettant un petit rire sadique. Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer un élève de la maison Serpentard.  
- Je ne suis pas Pansy Parkinson, je ne suis pas une gentille petite sorcière bien docile, siffla la Gryffondor en se relevant.  
- Effectivement, tu n'es pas Pansy, tu es beaucoup plus belle, plus intelligente, plus têtue. »

A chacun de ses mots, le jeune homme faisait un pas en avant, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle jusqu'à la bloquer le long de la grosse porte en bois. La jeune sorcière releva les yeux vers lui, le suppliant du regard de la laisser tranquille, de partir sans se retourner. Mais le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il leva sa main au niveau du visage de la jeune femme et la posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Constance tressaillit au contacte de sa peau et instinctivement, elle tourna la tête. Le sorcier sourit devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

« Et surtout, tu me plais, lança le jeune homme en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.  
- Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque ? lui demanda la jeune Potter en se débattant, la peur au ventre. Laisse-moi !  
- Plus tu te débattras, plus je ressaierai ma main autour de ton joli poignet et s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à te le briser.  
- Tu es complètement malade ! s'écria la jeune femme en tremblant. On devrait t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Cette remarque fit rire le Serpentard, ce qui fut loin de rassurer Constance. La peur pouvait désormais se lire dans ses yeux, ses jambes menaçant à tout moment de céder sous son poids. Blaise Zabini savourait cet instant. Voilà près de trois mois que le jeune homme ne cessait de penser à elle, de l'imaginer à ses côtés, ses lèvres contre les siennes et il avait presque atteint son but. Dans un ultime mouvement, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune sorcière qui se mit à se débattre, mais les deux mains du Serpentard maintenaient fermement leur prise sur ses petits bras. Un sentiment d'impuissance envahit alors Constance, sentant le corps du sorcier se faire de plus en plus pesant. Loin d'être résignée à son sort, elle lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le goût amer du sang.

« Par le barbe de Merlin, jura Zabini en s'essuyant la bouche. Alors, tu veux jouer à ça, Potter ? lui demanda-t-il en se saisissant de sa baguette. Je doute que tu sois de taille, Petrificus totalus ! »

Le sortilège passa au-dessus de Constance qui eut juste le temps de sauter derrière les lavabos. La jeune femme passa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis elle resserra sa baguette dans sa main, mais celle-ci la faisait souffrir, l'emprise du Serpentard se faisant encore sentir sur ses frêles poignets. Prudemment, elle lança un regard sur la gauche - personne. Alors, elle s'avança à croupis vers la sortie, mais un éclair rouge la frappa en plein dans l'épaule avant qu'elle ne l'ait atteinte. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'un deuxième sortilège passa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le rire de Zabini raisonna alors dans la pièce.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre, Potter. Aurais-tu besoin de l'aide de ton idiot de frère pour...  
- Everte statim ! s'écria la Gryffondor. »

Le Serpentard évita de justesse le sortilège et redressa les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il avait perdu son sourire et ce fut un regard rempli de haine qu'il lui lança avant de se remettre en position d'attaque. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux élèves, mais les sortilèges du jeune homme avait prit une toute autre dimension - dorénavant c'était à coup de doloris qu'il tentait de faire plier la jeune femme. Constance tentait comme elle le pouvait de parer ses attaques, mais elle commençait à faiblir. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un grognement, il avait sous-estimé les capacités de la jolie Potter, mais il vit bien vite qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« Endoloris ! »

Cette fois, le sortilège frappa la jeune femme en pleine poitrine et elle s'effondra sur le sol en laissant échappa un cri de douleur. Tout son corps fut parcouru de spasmes. Chacun de ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Une larme roula sur sa joue, bientôt suivi par une dizaine d'autres. Zabini leva soudain le sortilège et s'avança jusqu'à elle. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étirait sur son visage, il était fier de l'avoir enfin remise à sa place.

« Tu vois, Potter, c'est ce qui arrive aux filles désobéissantes, lui dit-il en se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Alors, maintenant, tu vas faire ce je te dis.  
- Je... Préfère encore me faire écraser... par un hippogriffe, souffla la jeune femme en tentant de se relever. »

Mais elle fut rapidement clouée de nouveau au sol par un nouveau sortilège. Elle pouvait sentir à travers celui-ci toute la colère du Serpentard. Toute la haine que le jeune homme vouait envers elle depuis des années avait remplacé le désir de la posséder. Constance tenta de retenir les cris qui voulaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. La jeune femme se contorsionnait sur elle-même, les dents serraient et le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais son courage finit par l'abandonner et ce fut dans un hurlement déchirant que la Gryffondor laissa s'exprimer sa douleur. Elle appelait à l'aide, priant pour qu'un élève passe dans le couloir d'à côté, pour que son frère la retrouve. La jeune femme espérait qu'après son départ, celui-ci se soit lancé à sa recherche, inquiet de ne pas la voir réapparaitre. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, elle aurait dû écouter son frère. Depuis des semaines, il n'avait cessé de la mettre en garde contre le Serpentard, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'en n'avait fait qu'à sa tête. Les rires du jeune sorcier se mêlèrent à ses cris et redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque la jolie Potter se mit à le supplier :

« Arrête... Je t'en pris ! hurla Constance entre deux sanglots. Zabini... Stop ! »

La jeune femme sentait son corps l'abandonner. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, seule la douleur qui lui tordait le cœur la faisait de temps à autre vaciller sur le côté. Pendant un court instant, elle se crut mourir, sentant son souffle se faire de plus en plus faible. Mais visiblement, la mort n'avait pas envie de l'accepter ce soir, car soudain, son souhait fut exaucé - le sortilège du Serpentard cessa. Constance pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et aperçut un jet de lumière rouge traverser la pièce avant de percuter violemment le sorcier. Celui-ci fut projeté contre les lavabos et retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Une silhouette s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de son sauveur, ses paupières se faisant lourdes. Soudain, elle se sentit quitter le sol et se retrouva collée contre un corps chaud. Une voix se fit entendre, mais la Gryffondor ne comprit pas ce qu'elle dit, malgré tout, elle cru cependant la reconnaitre. Ce sifflement glacial ne pouvait être que sa voix.

« Malefoy,... Lâche moi ! souffla Constance en observant la silhouette aux cheveux blonds.  
- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, Potter, lui avoua le jeune homme sur un ton démuni de toute émotion.  
- Je... Je te déteste. »

Puis, tout disparu, laissant place au noir total.

* * *

Voilà le numéro cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, que vous avez réussi à visualiser la scène tout comme moi. Je pense que certaines ont pu être surprises du comportement de Blaise, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un Serpentard et que quand un élève de cette maison veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Drago Malefoy vient à son secours, " étrange " me direz-vous, mais vous comprendrez la raison plus tard.

Bisous magiques...


	7. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Un fin rayon de soleil traversa les grands vitraux de l'infirmerie. Le soleil de fin novembre commençait doucement son ascension dans le ciel de Poudlard. Dehors, la neige tombait toujours en abondance et déjà, de nombreux élèves se baladaient dans le parc du château. Le petit filet de lumière vint chatouiller les joues d'une jeune femme endormie. Les bras le long du corps, recouverte d'un drap blanc, la sorcière aux cheveux de miel dormait paisiblement depuis maintenant trois jours. À côté du lit, un jeune homme brun dont le nez était surmonté de petites lunettes rondes tenait la main de la jolie femme entre les siennes - Harry Potter n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie, hormis lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'éconduisait poliment jusque la sortie, depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait convoqué tard dans la nuit et lui avait annoncé l'attaque de Constance. Inconsciemment, il avait commencé à faire la liste des gens qui pourraient en vouloir à sa sœur, mais il avait vite compris que celle-ci serait trop longue à dresser. Pourtant, un nom revenait sans cesse à son esprit - Blaise Zabini n'avait pas caché son intérêt pour sa sœur depuis quelques semaines et le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était coupable. Alors, lorsque l'infirmière l'avait de nouveau mis à la porte, il s'était rendu jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards et avait attendu. Caché derrière une immense colonne de marbre, Harry avait attendu que l'agresseur de sa sœur fasse son apparition.

« Zabini ! s'était-il exclamé en fonçant sur lui.  
- Tient, Potter. Que me vaut le...  
- La ferme sale serpent, l'avait coupé le sorcier en le saisissant par le col. Je sais que c'est toi !  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Ta sœur aurait-elle eu un soucis ? avait sifflé Blaise entre ses dents. Tu devrais mieux la protéger, les temps ne sont pas sûrs.  
- Comment as-tu pu ? lui avait alors demandé le Gryffondor en resserrant son étreinte. Si tu avais un problème avec moi, pourquoi t'en être pris à elle ?  
- Mais tu n'as pas compris, Potter, tout ceci ne te concerne pas, s'était expliqué le sorcier, tout cela est entièrement la faute de ta sœur. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. »

Un étrange sentiment de haine incontrôlée avait soudain envahi Harry. Il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait plus bouger, seul l'envie irrémédiable de tuer le jeune Serpentard revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts s'étaient portés à la gorge du sorcier et s'étaient progressivement resserrés. Il avait pu sentir le pouls de Zabini faiblir peu à peu, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'arrêter. La haine l'aveuglait, un sentiment que Harry ressentait de plus en plus, sans aucune raison apparente. Le sorcier se doutait que tout ceci était lié à son ennemi - le pouvoir de Voldemort ne faisait que grandir et la connexion qui les liait se renforçait un peu plus chaque jour.

« Potter... Arrête... Potter ! »

La voix affaiblie du Serpentard l'avait rapidement fait revenir à la réalité. Le relâchant presque brusquement, il s'était éloigné du sorcier avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Je te conseille de garder cette conversation pour toi, Zabini.  
- Si...Sinon quoi, Potter, tu vas me... Tuer ? »

Il n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de lancer un regard haineux en direction du Serpentard avant de repartir. Et depuis, il restait là, auprès de sa sœur, le regard rivé sur elle, l'implorant mentalement d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais jusqu'à présent, rien n'y fit.

« Constance, si tu m'entends, réveille-toi, soupira le Survivant. Tu nous manques. »

Il marqua une pause, l'air résigné. Il se leva doucement et s'avança vers la fenêtre - dehors, la neige avait redoublé d'intensité. Mais ce spectacle, pourtant joyeux, ne le ravissait guère. Toutes ses pensées étaient rivées sur celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Au fond de lui, Harry se sentait coupable de cette dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux, de cette attaque et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur.

Le lendemain, Harry se trouvait comme chaque après-midi au chevet de sa sœur, pensant comme d'habitude à leur dernière conversation, quand soudain, un léger glissement de drap se fit entendre à côté de lui - Constance venait d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux et remuait légèrement ses bras endoloris.

« Salut joli brun, souffla la jeune femme en souriant. »

Le sorcier se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa sœur, qui émis un petit couinement tant il la serrait fort.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Constance, lui dit-il en la relâchant.  
- Je suis désolée, avoua la jeune femme, l'air peiné. Je... Je m'en veux, Harry, pour notre dispute... C'est toi qui avais raison pour Zabini, il...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? lui demanda son frère en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Raconte-moi.  
- Je... Je m'étais réfugiée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et en descendant je suis tombée sur Zabini. Il... Il a commencé à me faire des avances, à vouloir m'embrasser de force, raconta Constance en laissant ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Je me suis enfuie, mais ce serpent m'a rattrapé et... Il s'est mis à me battre à coups de doloris. Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur !  
- Chut, viens là, c'est fini, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Au même moment, deux silhouettes firent leur entrée dans l'infirmerie - en voyant leur amie réveillée, un grand sourire s'étira sur leur visage. Hermione s'approcha en première du lit et enlaça la jeune femme, suivie par Ron.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Constance, lui dit le rouquin en souriant.  
- Harry ! C'est toi qui la fait pleurer ? demanda Hermione en voyant les larmes sur les joues de la jolie Potter.  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit le sorcier en riant.  
- Je racontais à Harry mon... Mon affrontement avec Zabini, finit par avouer la jeune femme. »

En voyant le visage des ses amis blêmir, Constance les rassura précipitamment :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense l'avoir un peu amoché aussi.  
- Harry, souffla Hermione, il faut lui dire.  
- Me dire quoi ? demanda la jeune Potter. Me dire quoi, Harry ?  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu te faisais... agresser, commença le sorcier. On était tous les trois dans la salle commune à attendre ton retour et tout à coup, je...  
- Harry s'est mis à se tordre de douleur, acheva la jeune femme aux cheveux indisciplinés.  
- Co... Comment ça ? les interrogea Constance, complètement paniquée.  
- Tout ce que tu subissais, ton frère les ressentait également, lui expliqua Ron. On ne savait pas quoi faire, il hurlait et se contorsionnait dans tous les sens.  
- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda la Gryffondor en se tournant vers Hermione.  
- J'ai fait des recherches pendant ton... Absence, avoua-t-elle un peu gênée. Et je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'il s'est produit. Elle sortit un énorme manuscrit de sa besace. Il y est écrit qu'il peut exister une sorte de lien très fort entre les jumeaux sorciers. Ce lien se matérialise lorsque l'un des deux souffre ou est attaqué. Tout ce qui arrive à l'un est reporté sur l'autre. C'est un phénomène très rare, mais pas impossible.  
- C'est pas vrai..., souffla Harry en secouant la tête.  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit la Gryffondor, il est dit que les jumeaux ne peuvent pas mourir sans qu'un contact physique soit établi entre eux et que ce contacte peut également accroitre leur pouvoirs respectifs et...  
- Attend, attend, l'interrompit le Survivant, tu veux dire que si quelqu'un me lance un sortilège de la mort là, maintenant, il ne m'arrivera rien. Mais que si je touche Constance à ce moment-là, je serai tué.  
- Pas que toi, Harry, expliqua Hermione, si tu tiens la main de Constance au moment où le sortilège te touche, elle mourra aussi.

- Mais comment se fait-il que cela se produise seulement maintenant ? demanda Constance complètement paniquée. Harry et moi avons été attaqués de nombreuses fois et jamais nous n'avons eu affaire à ce genre de... magie.

- Il est écrit que la trace masque parfois les effets de ce lien. »

Le Survivant se leva précipitamment et vint s'accouder à la fenêtre. Sa sœur le regardait, inquiète, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. Hermione referma son livre, quelque peu honteuse d'avoir semer le doute chez les deux Potter, mais elle ne pouvait garder ça pour elle. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce livre, il lui était difficile de trouver le sommeil. Un ambiance pesante s'était désormais installé dans l'infirmerie, alors, pour rompre le silence, Ron posa la question que la jeune Potter redoutait :

« Mais au faite, Constance, tu as vu qui t'a amené jusqu'ici ?  
- Euh... Non, mentit la jeune femme, je... Je me suis évanouie avant d'avoir pu voir son visage. »

Non loin de là, dans l'un des nombreux recoins du château, deux Serpentards discutaient vivement en se lançant des regards assassins.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ! s'exclama Blaise Zabini, les poings serrés le long de son corps.  
- Je te retourne la question, répliqua le sorcier en face de lui, tu cherches vraiment les ennuis ?  
- Quoi ? Quels ennuis ? demanda le Serpentard, intrigué.  
- Tu crois vraiment que t'attaquer à la sœur de Saint Potter t'apportera la gloire ? lui lança Drago en ignorant sa question.  
- Ce que je veux faire avec Potter ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi es-tu venu à son secours ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien entendre de cette histoire.  
- Oui, mais ça c'était avant que j'apprenne que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'intéresse énormément à elle.  
- Co... Comment ça ? s'étonna Blaise, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Je t'ai sauvé la vie mon vieux ! Si tu avais tué Potter, c'était sur toi que le Maître aurait déversé sa colère. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser les yeux. Drago ne le lâcha pourtant pas du regard, un petit air d'agacement se lisait sur son visage pâle.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? demanda enfin son ami en fixant toujours ses pieds.

- Peu importe, répondit Drago en lui lançant un regard noir, mais saches que je ne serai pas toujours là pour réparer tes bêtises. »

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde :) Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop court. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris l'histoire du lien, en faite si Harry se fait attaquer, Constance ressent tout ce qui lui arrive. Par contre, s'il reçoit un sortilège de la mort, il ne mourra pas ! Le seul moyen de tuer Harry est de tuer les jumeaux en même temps et pour cela ils doivent établir un contact physique entre eux.

Bisous magiques...


	8. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**L**e ciel était couvert, la lune voilée. Une épaisse brume avait envahi l'atmosphère, étouffant quiconque tentait de s'aventurer dehors. Pourtant, non loin de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, un jeune homme au teint pâle et froid avançait entre les grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, Drago Malefoy se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait convoqué en cette nuit lugubre. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la mission qu'il lui avait confié quelques mois plus tôt. Malgré le froid qui lui gelait les doigts, une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front. Comment allait-il expliqué au mage noir qu'il en était toujours au même point. Pire, qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son but. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'au détour d'un imposant sapin, la longue silhouette de Voldemort apparu. A ses côtés, Bellatrix Lestrange, le regardait comme à son habitude avec mépris et dégoût. Le Serpentard savait que sa tante ne le portait pas dans son cœur et qu'elle le considérait comme l'unique responsable du déshonneur qui s'était abattu sur sa famille.

« Drago, que je suis heureux que tu sois là ! ironisa le Seigneur des ténèbres en se levant.  
- Maître, vous m'avez fait demander, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le pu.  
- En effet, je voulais savoir comment avançait la mission que je t'avais confiée, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? lui demanda Voldemort sur un air de défi.  
- Bien sûr que non Maître, répondit Drago de sa voix tremblante, mais je pensais que comme Potter avait quitté le château, je...  
- Tu pensais que la mission n'avait plus de raison d'être, fini le mage noir en riant, Drago, Drago, que je suis déçu par ton attitude. Je t'avais donné cette mission pour que tu puisses te racheter de tes erreurs et au lieu de cela, tu te défiles.  
- Non, Maître, je...  
- Endoloris ! »

Ronald Weasley était assis sur son lit, le regard rivé vers celui qui se trouvait en face de lui et dont les draps n'étaient pas défaits. Voilà près de d'une semaine que le rouquin n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ni à Hermione. Ni même à sa sœur. Il s'était réfugié dans un profond mutisme depuis le départ de son meilleur ami. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Harry ait pu partir sans lui. Depuis six ans, les deux amis ne se quittaient jamais. Ron avait été là dans toutes les épreuves que l'Elu avait traversé, mais celui-ci l'avait quand même abandonné. Car c'était ainsi que le plus jeune des fils Weasley vivait la situation, comme un abandon. A de nombreuses reprises, Constance avait tenté de lui expliquer les raisons de son geste, mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira bruyamment avant de se recoucher dans les draps chauds de son lit.

Le soleil commençait doucement son ascension dans le ciel de Poudlard. Une nouvelle journée commençait à l'école de sorcellerie, mais l'on pouvait tout de suite constater que l'ambiance avait changé. Depuis l'arrivée des Carrow, une peur sans nom avait élu domicile dans le cœur des élèves et ne les quittait plus. La fuite de Harry Potter avait fait s'élever de nombreuses réactions au sein des jeunes sorciers. Certains avaient également préféré quitter l'école de magie, d'autres tels que les Serpentards avaient accueilli la nouvelle comme une première victoire. Non loin de la tour des Gryffondors, une silhouette courait à perdre haleine dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard esquivant comme elle le pouvait les quelques élèves qui s'y promenaient. Comme poursuivie par une meute de loups, la jolie Constance Potter dévala les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la grande porte, mais au lieu de sortir dans le parc, la jeune femme préféra poursuivre son chemin à travers le château. Un long filet de sang coulait doucement le long de sa tempe avant de goutter sur le marbre froid. Avec sa lèvre fendue et ses nombreuses égratignures, la Gryffondor faisait peine à voir. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir, elle manqua plusieurs fois de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas où aller, comment leur échapper. Depuis la fuite de son frère, Constance n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Chaque jour, elle était convoquée dans le bureau du directeur où l'attendaient les Carrow. A plusieurs reprises, les deux mangemorts l'avaient longuement interrogée sur l'endroit où était parti se réfugier Harry, n'hésitant pas à user de nombreux sortilèges plus noirs les uns que les autres. Durant plusieurs heures, on avait pu entendre ses hurlements retentirent dans les couloirs du château, mais Constance n'avait rien dit, car elle ne savait rien du plan de son frère. La jeune femme tourna brusquement dans un étroit couloir peu fréquenté. Elle devait la trouver. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour pouvoir leur échapper.

« Mais où est-elle ? souffla Constance dont la respiration se faisait avec difficultés. »

Hermione lui avait rappelé l'existence de cette fameuse salle, inscrite sur aucune carte - la salle sur demande était la seule à pouvoir la cacher des Carrow. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha enfin de son but, la jeune femme aperçu une silhouette longiligne sortir de la fameuse cachette - Drago Malefoy venait de refermer la lourde porte de la salle va et vient et se dirigeait à présent dans sa direction. Affolée, Constance s'enfonça rapidement entre deux colonnes de marbre et retint sa respiration. Le jeune homme passa devant elle sans la remarquer. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un soupire de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être enfin seule, la Gryffondor sortit de sa cachette. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'entrée de la salle et passa trois fois devant. L'immense porte apparut instantanément. La jeune femme s'y engouffra rapidement et descendit les quelques marches de l'entrée. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait intensément pensée. De grands tapis parsemaient le sol, de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Au centre de la salle, un petit sofa aux couleurs des Gryffondors était entouré de deux petits chevets sur lesquels avaient été déposés des dizaines de livres. Le reste de la pièce était occupée par un majestueux lit à baldaquins.

« Et bien Potter, on peut dire que tu n'as vraiment aucun goût en matière de décoration ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.  
- M-Malefoy ? s'étonna Constance en apercevant le Serpentard. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ?  
- Par la porte, Potter, comme toi, ironisa le blondinet.  
- Tu n'as pas à être ici, dehors ! ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant la porte. »

Mais au lieu de cela, le jeune homme descendit les marches et inspecta attentivement la pièce avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé.

« Tu es devenu sourd ? Je t'ai demandé de...  
- De partir, oui j'ai entendu, l'interrompit Drago en soufflant. Mais si je pars, Potter, tu peux être sûre que les Carrow seront au courant de l'endroit où tu te caches.  
- Je... Je ne me cache pas, mentit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.  
- Bien sûr, Potter, ricana-t-il , quoi que tu fasses ici, si tu ne me laisses pas rester, les Carrow seront vite au courant et je me ferai un plaisir de t'entendre hurler de douleur lorsqu'ils te convoqueront une fois de plus dans leur bureau.  
- Tu n'es qu'une pitoyable fouine ! siffla la jolie Potter en crispant les poings. Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur.  
- Admettons, lança le Serpentard sans vraiment l'écouter avant de se relever pour se diriger vers l'un des chevets où avait été déposés des livres de sorcelleries.  
- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ? l'interrogea Constance sans cacher son impatience.  
- La même chose que toi, Potter, répondit le jeune homme en lançant un livre à travers la pièce, je veux quitter cet horrible château.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ?  
- Il se trouve que depuis la fuite de ton cher frère la sécurité a été renforcée, siffla Drago en lançant un regard peu aimable vers la jeune femme.  
- Je pense qu'un sale mangemort comme toi n'auras aucun soucis à franchir cette soit disant sécurité, lança la Gryffondor en riant. »

A l'entente de l'insulte, Drago délaissa la pile de livres et se jeta sur la jeune femme. La violence du choc la fit basculer sur le canapé de cuire et les mains du Serpentard vinrent se placer sur son cou. Constance tenta de se débattre, de griffer le jeune homme, mais rien n'y fit. Drago savait que pour elle il n'était qu'un simple serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il détestait qu'elle le rabaisse ainsi. Car même si elle avait pu déceler son vrai caractère, son indescriptible solitude, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'était la vie du côté des forces du mal. Soudain, sentant le pouls de la Gryffondor faiblir, le jeune homme revint à la réalité. Il relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna, laissant Constance reprendre comme elle le pouvait sa respiration.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes gâcher mon existence ? hurla la jeune femme en lançant un regard dédaigneux vers lui. Qu'ai-je fait à par être la sœur de ton ennemie ? Tu es méprisable ! Ne peux-tu donc pas penser par toi-même ? Es-tu donc soumis à ton misérable père et à sa vision des choses ? »

Au plus grand étonnement de Constance, le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Aucune réplique cinglante, aucune menace. Drago Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Toute la haine que la jeune Gryffondor avait accumulé envers lui toutes ces années refaisait surface. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Son regard reprit son air impassible et il se contenta de lui dire :

« C'est bon, tu as fini ?  
- As-tu au moins écouter ce que je viens de te dire ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en reprenant un ton calme.  
- Bien sûr, répondit l'héritier Malefoy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, mais maintenant que ton petit numéro de martyr est terminé, nous devrions trouver un moyen de sortir de ce maudit château.  
- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à sortir d'ici ? lui demanda-t-elle sans relever la moquerie. Ton père ne peut-il pas tout simplement venir te chercher ?  
- C'est justement à cause de lui que je veux partir d'ici, Potter, avoua Drago en baissant les yeux. Il veut absolument que je reste dans cette école pour pouvoir lui donner des informations sur ce qui s'y passe. Comme si les autres mangemorts ne pouvaient pas le faire, lança le jeune blondinet en riant.  
- Pourquoi le fais-tu dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que c'est pour lui un moyen de me tester, de voir s'il m'a toujours sous son contrôle, mais je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, répondit-il en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter Constance. Cette marque que tu as vu l'autre fois sur mon bras, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Si je ne lui obéissais pas, le Seigneur des ténèbres menaçait de s'en prendre à ma mère. »

Cet aveu fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de la jolie Potter. Elle savait le jeune homme tourmentait, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru assister un jour à tant de révélations. Drago Malefoy était un écorché vif, un martyr.

« Je... Je suis désolée Malefoy, lui dit sincèrement la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Désolée ? Pourquoi serais-tu désolée pour moi, Potter ? L'ai-je été rien qu'une fois pour toi ? siffla Drago entre ses dents.  
- Non, mais je pense qu'un peu de compassion de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, lui répondit simplement la jolie sorcière. Maintenant, si tu as fini ton petit numéro de martyr, je crois que tu m'as parlé d'un plan pour quitter cet endroit. »

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il reconnu les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques minutes auparavant et vint se rasseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« Très bien, Potter, donc comme je te l'ai dit, depuis la fuite de ton idiot de frère la sécurité n'a jamais été aussi importante à Poudlard.  
- Qu'entends-tu par importante ? lui demanda Constance.  
- Des mangemorts patrouillent dans la forêt interdite et il faut parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres avant de pouvoir transplaner. Merci Potter ! ironisa le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.  
- On peut toujours utiliser un sortilège de camouflage ou d'invisibilité, suggéra la jeune sorcière.  
- Impossible, un bouclier qui détecte le moindre sortilège a été installé autour du parc ainsi qu'au niveau du passage par la cabane hurlante, expliqua Drago. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose...  
- Ah ! Parce que tu arrives à penser ? lança la jolie Potter en ricanant.  
- Epargne-moi ton sarcasme, Potter, je pourrai faire ce plan tout seul, mais cela me prendra plus de temps. Alors arrête de m'interrompre ! »

La Gryffondor soupira, mais l'invita à poursuivre ses explications.

« J'ai lu dans un livre que les Animagus pouvaient être confondus avec de vrais animaux et donc passer les boucliers et autres sortilèges.  
- Tu... Tu proposes donc que l'on devienne des Animagus ? C'est cela ? demanda Constance, étonnée.  
- Oui, je pense que c'est le moyen le plus sûr de passer la sécurité sans se faire prendre.  
- Mais, tu sais qu'il existe une multitude de réglementations concernant les sorciers capables de se métamorphoser à volonté en un animal ! s'exclama la sorcière en se levant du canapé avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. On ne devient pas un Animagus du jour au lendemain. Cela prend plusieurs années d'apprentissage.  
- A nous deux, nous pouvons sûrement y arriver plus rapidement. Et puis, si tu restes cachée ici, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour avancer dans les différentes potions et...  
- D'accord, je te suis, l'interrompit la jeune femme.  
- D-D'accord ? s'étonna Drago, surpris d'avoir réussi à convaincre si facilement la jolie Potter.  
- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, Malefoy, mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te préciser que si je fais ça, ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je t'apprécie ou parce que j'ai peur de ton chantage ridicule. Je te déteste toujours autant. Je veux juste pouvoir aider mon frère.  
- Et il en va de même pour moi, Potter. »

C'était de la folie. Jamais un élève de Poudlard n'avait réussi à réaliser pareille métamorphose, mais cela en valait la peine. Malefoy promis à la jeune femme de faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de lui ramener tous les livres dont ils auraient besoin. Les deux ennemis se donnèrent rendez-vous chaque jour avant et après le repas du soir.

« Tu veilleras à ne pas te faire suivre, lui rappela Constance avant que le jeune homme ne parte, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on croit que nous sommes devenus amis.  
- Evidemment, Potter, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Puis sans rien ajouter, Drago disparu au coin du couloir. La jeune femme referma la lourde porte et se dirigea vers l'immense lit à baldaquin avant de soupirer :

« Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? »

* * *

Bonsoir les petits loups ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Après la fuite de Harry, voici comment se déroule la vie à Poudlard et le nouvel objectif de nos deux ennemis : s'enfuir ! Vous vous doutez bien que les prochains chapitres vont concerner la préparation de leur transformation en Animagus, mais j'ignore encore quel en sera le processus. Peut-être qu'un petit passage sur Harry fera son apparition également.

Bisous magiques...


	9. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**L**e ciel était couvert, la lune voilée. Une épaisse brume avait envahi l'atmosphère, étouffant quiconque tentait de s'aventurer dehors. Pourtant, non loin de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, un jeune homme au teint pâle et froid avançait entre les grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, Drago Malefoy se demandait pourquoi le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait convoqué en cette nuit lugubre. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la mission qu'il lui avait confié quelques mois plus tôt. Malgré le froid qui lui gelait les doigts, une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front. Comment allait-il expliqué au mage noir qu'il en était toujours au même point. Pire, qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son but. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'au détour d'un imposant sapin, la longue silhouette de Voldemort apparu. A ses côtés, Bellatrix Lestrange, le regardait comme à son habitude avec mépris et dégoût. Le Serpentard savait que sa tante ne le portait pas dans son cœur et qu'elle le considérait comme l'unique responsable du déshonneur qui s'était abattu sur sa famille.

« Drago, que je suis heureux que tu sois là ! ironisa le Seigneur des ténèbres en se levant.  
- Maître, vous m'avez fait demander, dit le jeune homme en s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le pu.  
- En effet, je voulais savoir comment avançait la mission que je t'avais confiée, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? lui demanda Voldemort sur un air de défi.  
- Bien sûr que non Maître, répondit Drago de sa voix tremblante, mais je pensais que comme Potter avait quitté le château, je...  
- Tu pensais que la mission n'avait plus de raison d'être, fini le mage noir en riant, Drago, Drago, que je suis déçu par ton attitude. Je t'avais donné cette mission pour que tu puisses te racheter de tes erreurs et au lieu de cela, tu te défiles.  
- Non, Maître, je...  
- Endoloris ! »

Ronald Weasley était assis sur son lit, le regard rivé vers celui qui se trouvait en face de lui et dont les draps n'étaient pas défaits. Voilà près de d'une semaine que le rouquin n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ni à Hermione. Ni même à sa sœur. Il s'était réfugié dans un profond mutisme depuis le départ de son meilleur ami. Le jeune sorcier n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Harry ait pu partir sans lui. Depuis six ans, les deux amis ne se quittaient jamais. Ron avait été là dans toutes les épreuves que l'Elu avait traversé, mais celui-ci l'avait quand même abandonné. Car c'était ainsi que le plus jeune des fils Weasley vivait la situation, comme un abandon. A de nombreuses reprises, Constance avait tenté de lui expliquer les raisons de son geste, mais il n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira bruyamment avant de se recoucher dans les draps chauds de son lit.

Le soleil commençait doucement son ascension dans le ciel de Poudlard. Une nouvelle journée commençait à l'école de sorcellerie, mais l'on pouvait tout de suite constater que l'ambiance avait changé. Depuis l'arrivée des Carrow, une peur sans nom avait élu domicile dans le cœur des élèves et ne les quittait plus. La fuite de Harry Potter avait fait s'élever de nombreuses réactions au sein des jeunes sorciers. Certains avaient également préféré quitter l'école de magie, d'autres tels que les Serpentards avaient accueilli la nouvelle comme une première victoire. Non loin de la tour des Gryffondors, une silhouette courait à perdre haleine dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard esquivant comme elle le pouvait les quelques élèves qui s'y promenaient. Comme poursuivie par une meute de loups, la jolie Constance Potter dévala les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la grande porte, mais au lieu de sortir dans le parc, la jeune femme préféra poursuivre son chemin à travers le château. Un long filet de sang coulait doucement le long de sa tempe avant de goutter sur le marbre froid. Avec sa lèvre fendue et ses nombreuses égratignures, la Gryffondor faisait peine à voir. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir, elle manqua plusieurs fois de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas où aller, comment leur échapper. Depuis la fuite de son frère, Constance n'avait pas eu la vie facile. Chaque jour, elle était convoquée dans le bureau du directeur où l'attendaient les Carrow. A plusieurs reprises, les deux mangemorts l'avaient longuement interrogée sur l'endroit où était parti se réfugier Harry, n'hésitant pas à user de nombreux sortilèges plus noirs les uns que les autres. Durant plusieurs heures, on avait pu entendre ses hurlements retentirent dans les couloirs du château, mais Constance n'avait rien dit, car elle ne savait rien du plan de son frère. La jeune femme tourna brusquement dans un étroit couloir peu fréquenté. Elle devait la trouver. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour pouvoir leur échapper.

« Mais où est-elle ? souffla Constance dont la respiration se faisait avec difficultés. »

Hermione lui avait rappelé l'existence de cette fameuse salle, inscrite sur aucune carte - la salle sur demande était la seule à pouvoir la cacher des Carrow. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha enfin de son but, la jeune femme aperçu une silhouette longiligne sortir de la fameuse cachette - Drago Malefoy venait de refermer la lourde porte de la salle va et vient et se dirigeait à présent dans sa direction. Affolée, Constance s'enfonça rapidement entre deux colonnes de marbre et retint sa respiration. Le jeune homme passa devant elle sans la remarquer. La jeune femme ne pu retenir un soupire de soulagement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être enfin seule, la Gryffondor sortit de sa cachette. Elle s'avança vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'entrée de la salle et passa trois fois devant. L'immense porte apparut instantanément. La jeune femme s'y engouffra rapidement et descendit les quelques marches de l'entrée. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait intensément pensée. De grands tapis parsemaient le sol, de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Au centre de la salle, un petit sofa aux couleurs des Gryffondors était entouré de deux petits chevets sur lesquels avaient été déposés des dizaines de livres. Le reste de la pièce était occupée par un majestueux lit à baldaquins.

« Et bien Potter, on peut dire que tu n'as vraiment aucun goût en matière de décoration ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle.  
- M-Malefoy ? s'étonna Constance en apercevant le Serpentard. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ?  
- Par la porte, Potter, comme toi, ironisa le blondinet.  
- Tu n'as pas à être ici, dehors ! ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant la porte. »

Mais au lieu de cela, le jeune homme descendit les marches et inspecta attentivement la pièce avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé.

« Tu es devenu sourd ? Je t'ai demandé de...  
- De partir, oui j'ai entendu, l'interrompit Drago en soufflant. Mais si je pars, Potter, tu peux être sûre que les Carrow seront au courant de l'endroit où tu te caches.  
- Je... Je ne me cache pas, mentit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.  
- Bien sûr, Potter, ricana-t-il , quoi que tu fasses ici, si tu ne me laisses pas rester, les Carrow seront vite au courant et je me ferai un plaisir de t'entendre hurler de douleur lorsqu'ils te convoqueront une fois de plus dans leur bureau.  
- Tu n'es qu'une pitoyable fouine ! siffla la jolie Potter en crispant les poings. Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur.  
- Admettons, lança le Serpentard sans vraiment l'écouter avant de se relever pour se diriger vers l'un des chevets où avait été déposés des livres de sorcelleries.  
- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ? l'interrogea Constance sans cacher son impatience.  
- La même chose que toi, Potter, répondit le jeune homme en lançant un livre à travers la pièce, je veux quitter cet horrible château.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ?  
- Il se trouve que depuis la fuite de ton cher frère la sécurité a été renforcée, siffla Drago en lançant un regard peu aimable vers la jeune femme.  
- Je pense qu'un sale mangemort comme toi n'auras aucun soucis à franchir cette soit disant sécurité, lança la Gryffondor en riant. »

A l'entente de l'insulte, Drago délaissa la pile de livres et se jeta sur la jeune femme. La violence du choc la fit basculer sur le canapé de cuire et les mains du Serpentard vinrent se placer sur son cou. Constance tenta de se débattre, de griffer le jeune homme, mais rien n'y fit. Drago savait que pour elle il n'était qu'un simple serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il détestait qu'elle le rabaisse ainsi. Car même si elle avait pu déceler son vrai caractère, son indescriptible solitude, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'était la vie du côté des forces du mal. Soudain, sentant le pouls de la Gryffondor faiblir, le jeune homme revint à la réalité. Il relâcha sa prise et s'éloigna, laissant Constance reprendre comme elle le pouvait sa respiration.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes gâcher mon existence ? hurla la jeune femme en lançant un regard dédaigneux vers lui. Qu'ai-je fait à par être la sœur de ton ennemie ? Tu es méprisable ! Ne peux-tu donc pas penser par toi-même ? Es-tu donc soumis à ton misérable père et à sa vision des choses ? »

Au plus grand étonnement de Constance, le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Aucune réplique cinglante, aucune menace. Drago Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Toute la haine que la jeune Gryffondor avait accumulé envers lui toutes ces années refaisait surface. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Son regard reprit son air impassible et il se contenta de lui dire :

« C'est bon, tu as fini ?  
- As-tu au moins écouter ce que je viens de te dire ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en reprenant un ton calme.  
- Bien sûr, répondit l'héritier Malefoy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, mais maintenant que ton petit numéro de martyr est terminé, nous devrions trouver un moyen de sortir de ce maudit château.  
- Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à sortir d'ici ? lui demanda-t-elle sans relever la moquerie. Ton père ne peut-il pas tout simplement venir te chercher ?  
- C'est justement à cause de lui que je veux partir d'ici, Potter, avoua Drago en baissant les yeux. Il veut absolument que je reste dans cette école pour pouvoir lui donner des informations sur ce qui s'y passe. Comme si les autres mangemorts ne pouvaient pas le faire, lança le jeune blondinet en riant.  
- Pourquoi le fais-tu dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que c'est pour lui un moyen de me tester, de voir s'il m'a toujours sous son contrôle, mais je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, répondit-il en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter Constance. Cette marque que tu as vu l'autre fois sur mon bras, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Si je ne lui obéissais pas, le Seigneur des ténèbres menaçait de s'en prendre à ma mère. »

Cet aveu fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de la jolie Potter. Elle savait le jeune homme tourmentait, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru assister un jour à tant de révélations. Drago Malefoy était un écorché vif, un martyr.

« Je... Je suis désolée Malefoy, lui dit sincèrement la jeune Gryffondor.  
- Désolée ? Pourquoi serais-tu désolée pour moi, Potter ? L'ai-je été rien qu'une fois pour toi ? siffla Drago entre ses dents.  
- Non, mais je pense qu'un peu de compassion de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, lui répondit simplement la jolie sorcière. Maintenant, si tu as fini ton petit numéro de martyr, je crois que tu m'as parlé d'un plan pour quitter cet endroit. »

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il reconnu les paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques minutes auparavant et vint se rasseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« Très bien, Potter, donc comme je te l'ai dit, depuis la fuite de ton idiot de frère la sécurité n'a jamais été aussi importante à Poudlard.  
- Qu'entends-tu par importante ? lui demanda Constance.  
- Des mangemorts patrouillent dans la forêt interdite et il faut parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres avant de pouvoir transplaner. Merci Potter ! ironisa le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.  
- On peut toujours utiliser un sortilège de camouflage ou d'invisibilité, suggéra la jeune sorcière.  
- Impossible, un bouclier qui détecte le moindre sortilège a été installé autour du parc ainsi qu'au niveau du passage par la cabane hurlante, expliqua Drago. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose...  
- Ah ! Parce que tu arrives à penser ? lança la jolie Potter en ricanant.  
- Epargne-moi ton sarcasme, Potter, je pourrai faire ce plan tout seul, mais cela me prendra plus de temps. Alors arrête de m'interrompre ! »

La Gryffondor soupira, mais l'invita à poursuivre ses explications.

« J'ai lu dans un livre que les Animagus pouvaient être confondus avec de vrais animaux et donc passer les boucliers et autres sortilèges.  
- Tu... Tu proposes donc que l'on devienne des Animagus ? C'est cela ? demanda Constance, étonnée.  
- Oui, je pense que c'est le moyen le plus sûr de passer la sécurité sans se faire prendre.  
- Mais, tu sais qu'il existe une multitude de réglementations concernant les sorciers capables de se métamorphoser à volonté en un animal ! s'exclama la sorcière en se levant du canapé avant de commencer à faire les cent pas. On ne devient pas un Animagus du jour au lendemain. Cela prend plusieurs années d'apprentissage.  
- A nous deux, nous pouvons sûrement y arriver plus rapidement. Et puis, si tu restes cachée ici, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour avancer dans les différentes potions et...  
- D'accord, je te suis, l'interrompit la jeune femme.  
- D-D'accord ? s'étonna Drago, surpris d'avoir réussi à convaincre si facilement la jolie Potter.  
- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, Malefoy, mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je tiens à te préciser que si je fais ça, ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je t'apprécie ou parce que j'ai peur de ton chantage ridicule. Je te déteste toujours autant. Je veux juste pouvoir aider mon frère.  
- Et il en va de même pour moi, Potter. »

C'était de la folie. Jamais un élève de Poudlard n'avait réussi à réaliser pareille métamorphose, mais cela en valait la peine. Malefoy promis à la jeune femme de faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de lui ramener tous les livres dont ils auraient besoin. Les deux ennemis se donnèrent rendez-vous chaque jour avant et après le repas du soir.

« Tu veilleras à ne pas te faire suivre, lui rappela Constance avant que le jeune homme ne parte, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on croit que nous sommes devenus amis.  
- Evidemment, Potter, tu me prends pour qui ? »

Puis sans rien ajouter, Drago disparu au coin du couloir. La jeune femme referma la lourde porte et se dirigea vers l'immense lit à baldaquin avant de soupirer :

« Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? »

* * *

Bonsoir les petits loups ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Après la fuite de Harry, voici comment se déroule la vie à Poudlard et le nouvel objectif de nos deux ennemis : s'enfuir ! Vous vous doutez bien que les prochains chapitres vont concerner la préparation de leur transformation en Animagus. Peut-être qu'un petit passage sur Harry fera son apparition également.

Bisous magiques...


	10. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

De sa démarche nonchalante, Drago Malefoy déambulait à travers les couloirs de l'école bousculant de temps à autre des premières années qui avaient la malchance de se trouver sur son passage. On pouvait aisément voir sur son visage que le jeune Serpentard était dans un état d'énervement intense. Voilà trois jours qu'il rejoignait chaque soir son ennemie pour tenter de trouver un moyen de se métamorphoser et déjà ils ne se supportaient plus. Le jeune homme en avait assez de voir l'air supérieur qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle devait le sortir de sa rêverie. Il n'en pouvait plus de fréquenter durant plusieurs heures celle qu'il haïssait tant, qu'il avait tant de fois enviée pour son courage et sa loyauté. Mais Drago Malefoy avait besoin d'elle et c'était uniquement pour cela qu'il se rendait chaque jour au septième étage du château. Comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la lourde porte de la salle sur demande, le jeune sorcier découvrait la Gryffondor assise en tailleur à même le sol, une multitude de livres l'entourant de toute part.

« Tu es en retard, lança la jolie Potter sans même relever la tête de son grimoire.  
- A peine arrivé que déjà tu m'agresses, Potter, ça promet, siffla le jeune Malefoy entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers elle.  
- Quelle susceptibilité ! s'exclama Constance en daignant enfin poser les yeux sur lui.  
- As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda le sorcier pour mettre fin au conflit.  
- Je crois que oui, répondit-elle en attrapant un énorme livre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il est écrit que la première métamorphose en Animagus nécessite deux potions, l'une pour se transformer en un animal et l'autre pour reprendre sa forme humaine...  
- Bien, cela n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça, l'interrompit Drago en regardant attentivement la liste des différents ingrédients.  
- Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu aurais su que l'aspect le plus complexe de la métamorphose est avant tout psychique.  
- Psychique ? s'étonna le Serpentard.  
- Oui, il est écrit que pour devenir un Animagus il faut complètement délaisser nos pensées humaines lors de l'absorption de la première potion, expliqua la jeune femme. Une certaine odeur va se dégager de celle-ci et nous inspirer certaines émotions qu'il faudra que l'on laisse nous envahir.  
- Et est-ce que l'on peut choisir quel animal nous deviendrons ? l'interrogea Drago.  
- Non, lui répondit la Gryffondor en relisant ce que le livre lui indiquait, il est écrit que le sorcier prendra la forme qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité. Je pense que tu feras une superbe fouine, Malefoy. »

Aucune réaction ne vint du côté du jeune sorcier. Constance tourna alors la tête vers lui et le vit perdu dans ses pensées, à l'évidence il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière remarque. Tout en l'observant, la jeune sorcière ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que Drago Malefoy avait quelque chose à cacher. Même si elle n'avait rien laissé paraître, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle partageait ses soirées avec le Serpentard. Depuis la rentrée, le comportement de ce dernier avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire et c'était en partie pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait qu'elle s'était lancée dans cette aventure un peu folle. Se sentant dévisagé, le sorcier releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard de dégoût vers la jeune Potter.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter ! siffla-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je déteste que tes yeux de sang mêlé me scrutent ainsi.  
- Oh, pardonnez mon insolence monsieur j'ai-du-sang-pur-dans-mes-veines, ironisa Constance en faisant une légère courbette avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, penses-tu sincèrement que ton sang te sauvera d'un quelconque faux pas ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que n'importe quel autre sorcier, alors arrête de te croire supérieur et ne m'insulte plus jamais de sang-mêlé. Ma mère était peut-être une fille de moldus, mais elle avait dix fois plus de courage que n'importe quel mangemort. »

Constance se recula alors doucement et alla s'installer dans le canapé en cuir. Le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé, il se repassait en boucle les paroles de la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait être d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait été élevé dans la tradition des hautes lignées de sang-pur et ne pouvait imaginer qu'une sang-mêlée soit plus importante que lui. Il crispa ses poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau blanche. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se disputer une fois de plus avec elle, ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps. Alors, sans un mot pour la Gryffondor, il remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte et sortit.

Constance soupira bruyamment. Avec un tel comportement, ils n'arriveraient jamais à leur fin. Elle avait étudié pendant de longues heures les différentes étapes de la préparation des potions - de nombreux ingrédients lui étaient totalement inconnus et les processus étaient des plus complexes. La jeune femme se leva et décida de manger un peu. Elle s'approcha de l'immense armoire qui lui faisait office de garde manger et s'empara d'une assiette de pommes de terre. Grâce à l'aide d'Hermione et de quelques-uns de ses amis elfes de maison, elle avait réussi à récupérer de la nourriture chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. En repensant à son amie, la jolie Potter ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de lui avoir caché ses projets avec Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas les mêler, Ron et elle, à ses histoires. La jeune sorcière s'en voudrait énormément si par sa faute il leur arrivait malheur. Après avoir fini son assiette, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le sofa et se replongea dans le livre feuilleté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Hermione Granger. La sorcière se hâta de cacher l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

« Hermione ! Ça me fait plaisir de te..., la jolie Potter s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçut les nombreuses égratignures qui parcouraient les bras de son amie. Hermione, qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Quoi ? Oh, ça ? Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit la sorcière en tentant de cacher ses blessures.  
- Arrêtes, ce n'est pas rien ! s'exclama Constance en se levant brusquement. Qui t'a fait ça ?  
- Tu sais, commença son amie en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, depuis que tu as « disparue », les Carrow ont lancé une vraie traque contre toi. Deux Potter en fuites c'est beaucoup trop pour eux. Tous les Gryffondors ont été interrogés un par un, expliqua Hermione en tentant de garder son calme malgré la situation. Neville a eu le bras cassé, Ginny a été torturée pendant deux longues heures et...  
- Je n'aurai jamais dû fuir, la coupa la jeune Potter en s'effondrant sur le canapé, j'aurai dû rester avec vous. Au lieu de cela, je me cache pendant que vous subissez les foudres de ces mangemorts.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Constance, tenta de la consoler la Gryffondor en la prenant dans ses bras. Il faut que tu te caches, tu sais très bien que tout ce que tu subits Harry le ressent. Écoute, les Gryffondors sont d'accord pour endurer tout cela, pour protéger Harry, pour protéger notre seul espoir de ne pas voir le mal triompher. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seul leur respiration saccadée rompaient de temps à autre le silence.

Drago avançait rapidement dans les sombres couloirs du château, la baguette tendue devant lui afin de s'éclairer. Il savait exactement où trouver ce qu'il cherchait et n'hésita pas une seconde en ouvrant les portes de la réserve personnelle de Severus Rogue. Un simple sortilège de verrouillage fermé la petite porte en bois. Le jeune homme savait qu'aucun élève n'était assez fou pour s'aventurer ici et que c'était pour cette raison que le directeur avait si peu protégé sa réserve. Une fois à l'intérieur, il éclaira les nombreux bocaux qui reposaient sur les hautes étagères. Un à un, il attrapa les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les miniaturisa afin de les mettre dans la poche de sa robe. Alors qu'il s'occupait de récupérer quelques écailles de Magyar à pointe, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter - vêtu de sa grande cape noire, Rogue le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

« Mr Malefoy, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour fouiller dans ma réserve personnelle ?  
- Je... Non, balbutie le jeune homme en reposant le bocal qu'il avait dans la main, je ne faisais que regarder, mentit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi vos poches sont-elles remplies de divers ingrédients ? demanda Rogue en le stoppant dans son élan. Que faites-vous Drago ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama le Serpentard en se dégageant rapidement.  
- J'ai promis à votre mère de vous protéger quoiqu'il puisse arriver, mais si vous ne me dites pas quels sont vos problèmes je ne pourrai respecter mon engagement.  
- C'est donc tout ce qui vous intéresse, respecter le serment que vous avez à ma mère, siffla Drago entre ses dents. Le maître vous fait peut-être confiance, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me confierai à vous.  
- Le Seigneur des ténèbres m'a parlé de votre mission, avoua Rogue, et je pense que si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serai le mieux placé pour...  
- Qui vous a dit que j'en avais besoin ? l'interrompit le jeune sorcier en arborant un sourire narquois. Tout ce passe tel que je l'avais prévu.  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai.  
- Vos impressions sont fausses, maintenant si vous voulez réellement m'aider laissez-moi partir. »

Le directeur ne s'interposa pas et laissa le jeune homme franchir la porte sans se retourner. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il retourna dans sa réserve afin de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il manquait. A sa grande surprise, le jeune Malefoy avait emporté de nombreux ingrédients extrêmement rares et utiles que dans certaines potions. Il se demanda alors à quoi tout cela pourrait bien lui servir, lui qui n'était pas un élève brillant dans son ancien cours. Incapable de répondre à sa question, le directeur referme la porte de sa réserve et décida d'y ajouter un sort de protection supplémentaire. Puis, il repartit en direction de son bureau, soucieux.

L'héritier de la famille Malefoy avançait à grands pas en direction du septième étage. Il avait encore en tête la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Rogue. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, celle-ci ne l'avait pas inquiétée outre mesure. Il savait que le directeur ne l'empêcherai pas d'arriver à ses fins et que grâce au serment qu'il avait fait à sa mère, il était sous sa protection. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle sur demande, Drago eut une légère hésitation. La main sur la poignet en or, il sentit un léger sentiment de désespoir l'envahir. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur l'utilité de sa mission, mise à part le mettre à l'épreuve. L'idée de la punition qu'il pourrait se voir infliger en cas d'échec le fit frissonner. Le temps qui lui avait été donné s'amenuisait de plus en plus et ses conflits avec la Gryffondor n'arrangeaient pas la situation.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et rentra à l'intérieur de la salle. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne vit rien, la lumière avait été éteinte et seule une petite bougie éclairait la pièce. Il attendit alors que ses yeux s'adaptent à la faible luminosité. Progressivement, il réussi à distinguer une silhouette étendue sur le sofa - Constance Potter dormait profondément, un livre posé sur sa poitrine. Le sorcier s'avança doucement jusqu'à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. Une mèche de cheveux tombait sur la joue de la jeune femme, ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Drago. A cet instant précis, l'épaisse carapace qu'il avait réussi à se forger durant toutes ces années semblait s'être effritée. Les yeux posaient sur le doux visage de son ennemie, le Serpentard ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Avec ses cheveux couleurs de miel et ses grands yeux, Constance Potter avait eu la malchance de ne pas choisir le bon camp, de ne pas choisir son camp. Il s'était toujours demandé comment aurait pu évoluer leur relation si elle n'avait pas été la sœur du Survivant. Un sentiment étrange envahit soudain le sorcier, une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie et qui l'apaisait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son sourire s'effaça alors instantanément, remplacé par une expression de peur et de dégoût. Sa carapace s'était refermée et pour chasser ses horribles pensées, il secoua brusquement la jeune femme, la sortant de ses rêves.

« Debout, Potter, siffla le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers une haute pile de livres bancale. »

A moitié éveillée, la jolie sorcière ne trouva aucune réplique pour remettre à sa place le jeune homme et se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de s'étirer. Elle se leva ensuite du sofa et se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé, Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation. Car je suppose qui si tu es parti si brusquement, c'est que tu avais une idée pour nous aider à avancer.  
- En effet, répondit Drago en posant tous les ingrédients sur la petite table basse, je crois que nous pouvons enfin commencer la potion.  
- Où les as-tu trouvés ? s'étonna la jeune femme en regardant attentivement les racines de mandragores.  
- La réserve de Rogue est une vraie mine d'or, ricana le Serpentard, assez fier de ses trouvailles.  
- Il ne t'a pas vu, j'espère, l'interrogea Constance d'un air suspicieux.  
- Tu me prends pour qui, Potter. Bien sûr que non, mentit le jeune homme en la dévisageant.  
- D'accord, admit-elle non sans émettre un léger doute, alors mettons-nous au travail. »

Une semaine avait passé, le soleil commençait à se faire de plus en plus présent. Poudlard avait retrouvé les couleurs que l'hiver et la guerre lui avaient volé. Les élèves pouvaient désormais de nouveau sortir dans le parc sans prendre le risque d'attraper la mort. Pourtant, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête. Depuis la fuite des jumeaux Potter, chacun d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de douter de l'issue de cette guerre. Hermione Granger tentait chaque jour de remotiver ses camarades ainsi que de sortir son meilleur ami de son mutisme, mais elle devait admettre que ses efforts n'étaient pas récompensés. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que comptait faire Constance. Depuis quelques jours, la sorcière trouvait son amie assise devant un immense chaudron, de nombreux ingrédients rares à ses pieds. Elle lui avait mainte fois demander qu'elles étaient ses intentions, mais elle n'avait obtenu aucune réponse concrète.

Assis sur le canapé, Drago Malefoy regardait la Gryffondor remplir une haute tasse de potion brulante. Lorsqu'elle la lui tendit, le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recul, un léger doute venait de l'envahir.

« Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle en posant la tasse devant lui. Mais si tu as peur, je vais commencer.  
- Non ! s'exclama le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois métamorphosée tu ne vas pas t'enfuir sans moi. Si l'un de nous deux doit réussir en premier, ça sera moi.  
- Je pourrai te faire la même réflexion, lui fit remarquer Constance. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Bien, lança la jolie Potter pour rompre le silence, écoute ce que je vais te dire, c'est très important. Une fois que tu auras bu la potion, une émotion va t'envahir. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, car elle dépend de la forme que tu prendras, mais il faut que tu la laisses s'infiltrer dans tout ton corps. Tu dois laisser tes pensées converger vers elle. Tu m'as comprise ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, Potter, mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire en même temps que moi ?  
- Il faut que quelqu'un puisse te donner la deuxième potion qui te rendra ta forme humaine, répondit-elle en s'aidant de son livre. La première métamorphose nécessite deux potions, ensuite, les autres se feront naturellement. Il nous suffira de penser à notre forme animale pour se métamorphoser. »

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et porta la tasse encore fumante à ses lèvres.

* * *

Bonjour les petits moldus ! Comment allez-vous en ce mois de Février pluvieux ? Moi très bien, j'ai tout le temps que je veux pour écrire et c'est ainsi que je viens de poster le chapitre 9. J'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire et le prochain s'annonce aussi compliqué, mais j'espère que ça ira. J'attends vos petits avis ;-)

Bisous magiques


	11. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

**L**e liquide encore brûlant descendit doucement dans sa gorge ce qui manqua de l'étouffer. La main portée sur son torse, Drago Malefoy lâcha brusquement la tasse en verre qui tomba à ses pieds en mille morceaux. Le jeune homme se retint à la table basse pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sol. À ses côtés, Constance observait la scène avec une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. Malgré la haine qu'elle vouait envers le Serpentard, la jeune sorcière ne voulait pas être responsable de son trépas. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa, faisant fit de ses protestations. Puis soudain, la douleur disparut et tout devint sombre autour de lui, seule la voix de la Gryffondor lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était encore vivant. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit alors, amenant avec lui une vague d'émotions encore inconnues. Une forte odeur lui remplit instantanément les narines, un mélange d'herbes fraîchement coupées et de sapins. Comme le lui avait expliqué la Gryffondor, Drago laissa toutes ces pensées le contrôler. Bientôt, il entendit le son d'une rivière ruisselant gentiment entre les arbres. Il se vit alors au beau milieu d'une immense prairie, gambadant au grès du vent et des intempéries, chassant les rongeurs qui croisaient sa route.

Constance l'observait avec attention, sans dire le moindre mot. Elle savait que toute déconcentration extérieure pourrait influencer la bonne conduite du processus et engendrer de graves séquelles chez le Serpentard. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire et surtout pas interroger l'héritier des Malefoy. Soudain, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et porta instinctivement sa main à sa bouche avant de recracher la potion dans le vase qui se trouvait devant lui. Constance se leva rapidement et alla prendre un drap propre qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau froide, puis revint vers le jeune homme.

« Tient, mets ça sur ton front, dit-elle en lui proposant le linge humide.  
- Pas... Besoin... Potter, tenta d'articuler le Serpentard.  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Malefoy ! lui ordonna Constance en posant le drap sur son front brûlant. Et arrête de gesticuler de la sorte, tu as besoin de repos. »

Cette fois, le sorcier ne trouva rien à redire. Tous ces membres étaient endoloris comme s'il avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres en courant. Il se sentait si faible, que même la présence de la Gryffondor ne parvenait pas à le mettre en rage. En temps normal, il l'aurait congédiée sans plus de cérémonie, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre lui avait ôté toute envie de se battre avec elle. Drago ferma alors doucement les yeux et se laissa emmener par les bras de Morphée.

Vingt-trois heures sonna. Assise au milieu de la salle sur demande, Constance Potter relisait depuis plusieurs heures les instructions qui lui avaient permis de préparer la potion. L'échec du Serpentard l'avait un instant fait douter de la bonne préparation de celle-ci, mais à l'évidence le problème ne venait pas de là. Un gémissement se fit entendre derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna vers le sofa où était toujours allongé son pire ennemi. Doucement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils lorsque la lumière lui parut trop vive.

« Comment te sens-tu, Malefoy ? lui demanda la Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur la table basse devant lui.  
- Comme si je venais de me faire écraser par une horde d'hippogriffes, lui répondit le jeune homme en se redressant avec peine.  
- C'est normal, tu vas te sentir un peu courbaturé pendant quelques heures, lui expliqua Constance en lui enlevant le linge qu'il avait toujours sur son front. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'étais dans mes pensées et je me voyais gambader dans l'herbe verte et..., il s'arrêta un moment, comme si le reste était trop dur à avouer. Et ensuite, mes pensées habituelles ont repris le dessus. »

La jolie Potter ne trouva rien à ajouter, pourtant, étrangement, la détresse du Serpentard la touchait. Son regard apeuré et ses mains encore tremblantes ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Alors, comme pour le rassurer, elle lui dit :

« Tu sais, Malefoy, il est très rare qu'un sorcier réussisse cette métamorphose du premier coup.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter, siffla le Serpentard en guise de remerciement.  
- Très bien, alors dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui indiquant la porte. »

Par fierté et ce malgré son état, Drago Malefoy se leva du sofa où il était assis et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant en direction de la sortie. Mais à mi-chemin, ses jambes ne parvinrent plus à le soutenir et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et l'aida tant bien que mal à se remettre debout avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de l'installer, Constance le dévisagea avec mépris et lui lança :

« Ta fierté te perdra, Malefoy. »

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette de la jeune femme, assise en tailleur sur le sofa, qu'il se souvint de sa tentative de métamorphose. Avec prudence, il se redressa sur le lit. Les grincements du sommier sortirent Constance de ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur lui. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage, le jeune homme ne pouvait savoir si la Gryffondor était sereine, colérique ou même inquiète. Délicatement, Drago se mit debout et avança jusqu'à elle. A sa plus grande surprise, ses membres ne le faisaient plus souffrir.

« Écoute, Potter, tu sais à quel point je te déteste...  
- Et c'est réciproque, Malefoy, l'interrompit la jeune femme en lui souriant avec ironie.  
- Mais il faut que l'on cesse ces disputes idiotes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis d'ici. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Je pense que c'est une idée censée, quoique potentiellement difficile à appliquer, lui répondit Constance en lui adressant un air sceptique.  
- Je ne te demande pas de me prendre dans tes bras pour me saluer, Potter, répliqua Drago avec agacement. Juste que l'on ne se dispute plus, que l'on laisse nos différents de côté jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse quitter ce château.  
- D'accord, Malefoy, je pense pouvoir te supporter encore quelques jours ainsi, admit la Gryffondor. Tu te sens de retenter l'expérience ?  
- Évidemment ! »

Constance rempli une nouvelle tasse de potion et la tendit au Serpentard. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde et porta immédiatement la tasse à ses lèvres. Comme la veille, la préparation lui brûla la gorge, le faisant se sentir oppressé et les mêmes émotions que lors de sa précédente tentative l'envahirent instantanément. Mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas distraire. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'immense prairie parsemée de coquelicots et autres fleurs sauvages. Il sentit le vent faire voler ses mèches blondes. Alors qu'il courait à perdre haleine, dévalant les collines, une odeur parvint jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'impression de sentir les délicieux repas que lui servaient ces abominables elfes de maison lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Une sensation de faim le fit frissonner et ce fut avec l'eau à la bouche qu'il partit en courant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Assise en face de lui, Constance suivait attentivement l'évolution du Serpentard et notait le moindre changement suspect. Elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience de la veille, surtout que les deux ennemis s'étaient entendus sur le fait de ne plus se disputer. La jeune femme soupira, elle savait qu'il serait très délicat de respecter ces bonnes paroles, mais Malefoy avait raison, ils avanceront beaucoup plus vite s'ils cessent de se chamailler. Elle remarqua soudain une fine goutte de sueur couler le long de la tempe du sorcier. Ses mains se mirent à trembler ainsi que tout son corps. Inquiète, elle alla discrètement consulter son manuel de métamorphose. Après avoir parcouru quelques lignes, la réponse à ses interrogations tomba sous le sens - le processus était en train de s'accomplir. Lorsque Constance releva les yeux, une épaisse fourrure blanche recouvrait l'intégralité du Serpentard et de petites griffes sortaient du bout de ses doigts. Son cou s'allongea brusquement tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus petit et en quelques secondes, une petite belette au pelage blanc apparut. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux émerveillés, la Gryffondor s'approcha doucement du sofa où se trouvait auparavant le sorcier.

« M-Malefoy, comment te sens-tu ? se risqua Constance, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait lui parler. »

Pour toute réponse, la petite bête se précipita en bas du canapé et se mit à courir autour des pieds de la jolie Potter, la faisant tituber pour finalement s'écrouler dans le sofa rouge. Elle se redressa en souriant et lança :

« Apparemment, tu es en pleine forme. »

Et c'était vrai, Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre qu'à cet instant. Courant à travers la salle sur demande, le jeune sorcier s'amusait à sauter du canapé à la table basse en passant par le petit tabouret en bois qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de celle-ci. La jeune femme sourit en voyant ce spectacle. Elle espérait ressentir la même sensation que son ennemi lorsque son tour sera venu. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait raisonner le Serpentard.

« Malefoy, viens ici, il faut que tu boives la seconde potion pour achever le processus. »

Se rappelant de ce petit détail, la petite belette revint à contrecœur vers la sorcière. Celle-ci s'accroupit pour pouvoir administrer la seconde préparation à l'aide d'une petite cuillère. Le petit animal grimaça et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago Malefoy reprenait forme humaine. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune homme ne se releva pas tout de suite et ce ne fut que lorsque la Gryffondor lui demanda comment il se sentait qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« C'était... Incroyable ! s'enthousiasma le Serpentard. J'avais l'impression de... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire... C'est juste magique !  
- Tu te sens bien, enfin, je veux dire... tu n'as mal nulle part ? demanda la sorcière pour s'assurer que tout était redevenu normal.  
- Non, aucune douleur, lui assura Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- En tout cas, je trouve que la belette te correspond bien, avoua la jolie Potter sans aucune once de moquerie.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
- La belette est un petit animal agile et à la fois craintif, expliqua Constance, tout à fait toi. »

Drago se força à ne pas répliquer, même si cela lui brûler les lèvres de remettre la Gryffondor à sa place, et se contenta de cacher son sourire qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Puis, il se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

« Bien, à ton tour, Potter. »

La jeune femme fut soudain envahit par un immense doute. Au fond d'elle, elle appréhendait le moment où elle se retrouverait vulnérable durant sa métamorphose. Elle espérait que le Serpentard ne la laisserait pas tomber. Drago remplit à son tour la tasse de verre et la lui tendit. Constance hésita avant de porter la potion à ses lèvres. Un frisson la parcourut lorsque le liquide chaud descendit le long de sa gorge. Une douloureuse migraine lui enserra les tempes et la força à ferma les yeux. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. La douleur disparu et une vague de chaleur emplis son corps tout entier. Une forte odeur de terre humide et d'écorces d'arbres parvint jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda quelques instants sur ces senteurs, la jeune femme remarqua une forme s'agitait dans les hautes herbes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. N'écoutant que son instinct, Constance courut dans sa direction et aperçu alors une petite souris grise, dégustant une fine graine de blé. Comme hypnotisée par ce spectacle, la sorcière ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se léchait ardemment les lèvres.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas quitté le petit tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis. Il regardait la jeune sorcière avec attention, se demandant s'il avait eu les mêmes réactions lorsqu'il était à sa place. Mais bien vite, ses pensées se recentrèrent sur sa mission. Depuis quelques jours, il avait le secret espoir de pouvoir enfin avancer. Leur fuite allait permettre d'accélérer les choses, il en était persuadé, même si un petit doute ne pouvait se déloger de sa poitrine. Soudain, il vit la Gryffondor être prise de tremblements. Inquiet, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'aperçut alors que de longs poils marrons aux reflets mielleux recouvraient désormais la totalité de son corps. Son nez s'était rétrécit jusqu'à ne former qu'un petit nez triangulaire légèrement marron. Incrédule, le sorcier se recula pour mieux observer les différents changements qui s'opéraient. Petit à petit, il vit la jolie Potter diminuer de taille. Une longue queue touffue fit son apparition, de même que de jolies petites moustaches. Puis tout s'arrêta, laissant place à un petit chat tigré roux.

« P-Potter ? demanda le jeune homme en s'approchant pour être sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. Tu... Tu vas bien ? »

Lorsque Constance ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit le visage inquiet du Serpentard, mais également, elle prit conscience de son nouveau corps. Émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait, la sorcière détourna rapidement son attention du jeune homme. Elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu, sautant du sofa avant de se ruer sur l'héritier des Malefoy qui sursauta.

« Potter ! Mais tu es complètement folle ! s'exclama-t-il en s'époussetant sa veste d'un revers de main. Viens ici que je te donne la potion. »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, Drago lui donna une cuillère de la seconde préparation et quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait repris sa forme humaine. Essoufflée, elle s'écroula sur le sofa rouge avant de poser son regard sur le Serpentard.

« Tu avais raison, c'est magique, avoua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Je n'avais jamais vécu une chose pareille ! Et... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en voyant son air bougon.  
- Rien, Potter, mentit Drago. C'est juste que...  
- Que tu aurais aimé réussir du premier coup, acheva Constance en soupirant.

- Écoute, Malefoy, nous avons réussi tous les deux. Peu importe au bout de combien de fois, nous avons réussi ce qu'aucun sorcier de notre âge n'avait jusqu'ici réussi, lui fit remarquer la Gryffondor en souriant. »

Le jeune homme n'ajouta aucun mot. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de la sorcière avant de dire :

« Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici.  
- Oui, mais avant, je pense que nous devrions faire deux ou trois séances de métamorphose, suggéra Constance. Il faut que nous nous entraînions à rester le plus longtemps possible sous notre forme animal sans nous fatiguer.  
- D'accord, Potter, je reviendrai demain soir et nous pourrons commencer l'entraînement. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle sur demande. Encore chamboulée par les évènements d'aujourd'hui, Constance alla s'installer dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas, ils avaient enfin réussi, ils étaient devenus de vrais Animagus. A cet instant, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son frère. Chaque soir, avant de se coucher, la Gryffondor ne cessait de se demander où se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

Salut mes moldus préférés ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ce qui est du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai mis un plus de temps à l'écrire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment décrire les transformations. J'attends vos petits avis :-)

Bisous magiques


	12. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

** U**n léger vent frais s'engouffrait avec ferveur entre les feuilles de l'immense forêt de sapins. Les arbres dénudés se courbaient de temps à autres sous la force de ce souffle. L'hiver allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, mais pourtant le froid perdurait. Perdue au milieu des colossaux centenaires, une petite tente en toile claire avait été montée à la hâte. Un petit filet de lumière s'échappait de l'ouverture, laissant apparaître une frêle silhouette. Enveloppé dans une énorme couverture en laine, Harry Potter regardait fixement le petit objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains - l'énigme qui planait autour du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard lui résistait. Les trois lettres formant les initiales du voleur résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Le sorcier avait maintes fois tenté de trouver le lieu où se trouvait le vrai Horcrux, sans succès. Il avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres, visité des endroits tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, mais tout cela n'avait pas abouti. Harry soupira bruyamment, une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche. Le jeune homme se sentait seul. Parfois, il regrettait que sa sœur ne soit pas là pour l'aider, tout comme ses meilleurs amis. Les journées paraissaient longues sans eux. A plusieurs reprises, l'Elu avait pensé faire demi-tour. Revenir sur ses pas. Retrouver la chaleur des étreintes de sa sœur. Mais il savait que leur seule chance de survivre était de rester séparés, de ne surtout pas se faire prendre ensemble. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui adviendrait d'eux si le mage noire apprenait le lien qui les unissait. Harry tenta de chasser ses sombres idées qui commençaient à le gagner. Une larme cristalline roula le long de sa joue. Le découragement le gagnait un peu plus chaque jour, pourtant, il se devait de continuer. Il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort.

« Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, murmura le Gryffondor avec mélancolie. »

Il referma brusquement ses doigts autour du médaillon, le serrant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à le sentir pénétrer dans sa peau pâle. Une fine goutte de sang coula le long de son poignet avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol. Harry desserra sa prise et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis, il se leva jusqu'au matelas qui lui servait de lit et s'y allongea, ses pensées entièrement dirigées vers Constance. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, aux nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer. Elle avait toujours été là, depuis le commencement. Dans les moments de joie, comme dans la douleur.

Analepse

« Département des mystères, annonça la mélodieuse voix de l'ascenseur. »

Les sept sorciers se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant de sortir de l'étroite cabine. Aucun n'avait hésité avant de se joindre à l'Elu lorsqu'il avait eut besoin de leur aide, mais à cet instant précis, ils se demandaient tous quelle serait l'issue de cette virée nocturne. Ils se mirent alors à avancer dans les couloirs sombres du Ministère de la magie. L'air ambiante était froide, presque glaciale. Les murs recouvrèrent de carrelages noirs se ressemblaient tous. Alors qu'ils avançaient lentement, serrés les uns près des autres, Harry reconnut la majestueuse porte qu'il avait tant de fois vu durant ses nuits agitées. Après un instant d'hésitation, il la poussa et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Constance et ses amis. D'immenses étagères s'offrirent devant leurs yeux, délimitant de longues allées. Tous furent intrigués par cette étrange salle. Le Survivant savait exactement où cherchait et ce fut avec une certaine ferveur qu'il parcourut le chemin qui le mena jusqu'à l'étagère portant le numéro « 97 ». Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à y trouver son parrain, il n'y avait personne.

« Il devrait être là ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Harry, l'interpella Neville Londubat, il... Il y a ton nom sur celle-là. »

Etonné, le sorcier rejoignit rapidement son ami. Devant lui, sur l'une des hautes étagères, tournoyait un épais nuage blanc dans une petite boule de cristal. Une petite étiquette tombant négligemment dans le vide indiquait le nom du propriétaire - son nom. Curieux, le jeune homme s'en saisit. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle disait, mais une phrase attira son attention :

« Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent autour d'eux. Des mangemorts encapuchonnées encerclèrent les sept élèves. Parmi eux se dressait la grande et fine silhouette de Lucius Malefoy. Inconsciemment, Constance s'était rapprochée de son frère et avait sorti sa baguette, bientôt imitée par les autres sorciers.

« Bien, Potter, maintenant donne-la-moi, ordonna Lucius en pointant son doigt vers la prophétie.  
- Pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose ? lui lança Harry en y mettant tout le sarcasme qu'il put. »

Un rire sadique retentit à cet instant derrière le père de Drago - Bellatrix Lestrange venait de faire son entrée.

« C'est qu'il sait se défendre, le tout petit bébé, rit la sorcière.  
- Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama Neville en crispant les poings.  
- Neville Londubat, comment vont tes parents ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.  
- Mieux, maintenant qu'ils vont être vengés !  
- Ne nous énervons pas, lança Lucius pour ramener le calme dans la sombre salle. Potter, n'as-tu jamais voulu savoir ce qui était arrivé à tes parents ? Cette petite boule de cristal pourra tout te révéler, alors donne-moi cette prophétie et nous partirons sans faire d'histoire.  
- Nos parents ont été tués car ils refusaient de se soumettre à Voldemort ! Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! s'exclama Constance en lançant un regard mauvais vers les deux mangemorts.  
- Tu oses prononcer son nom, s'offusqua la sorcière aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Infâme sang mêlé ! Espèce de pâle copie inutile, comment oses-tu prononcer le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres avec autant d'assurance toi qui n'es rien ? »

Constance ne sut quoi répondre. Cette insulte l'avait, malgré elle, touchée droit au cœur. Harry remarqua le malaise de sa sœur et lui serra discrètement la main. Mais la mangemort ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

« Comment un être sans défense comme toi a-t-il pu survivre jusqu'ici ? siffla Bellatrix entre ses dents. Je n'avais même pas remarqué ta présence jusqu'à présent. Cela n'est pas trop dur à vivre, de n'être que la doublure, de n'avoir aucune valeur.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je le vit très bien, répliqua Constance qui avait enfin retrouvé tous ses moyens.  
- Allons, Potter, donne-moi cette prophétie ! s'énerva Lucius dont l'impatience se faisait sentir dans le ton de la voix.  
- J'ai attendu quatorze ans...  
- Je sais, Potter, l'interrompit le mangemort qui n'avait pas envie d'assister à une scène remplie d'émotions.  
- Je peux attendre encore, maintenant ! Stupefix ! »

Les sept jeunes sorciers se séparèrent rapidement et se mirent à courir dans les longues allées de la salle des prophéties. Constance et Hermione furent instantanément prises en chasse par l'un des mangemorts. Le grand homme volait à côté d'elles en tentant de les attraper, mais les deux amies ne se laissèrent pas faire.

« Stupefix ! s'exclama la jolie Potter en envoyant l'ombre noire à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

A quelques mètres d'eux, des sortilèges furent également échangés. Bientôt, les sept sorciers furent réunis au centre de la salle. Chacun tremblait de peur, le souffle court. C'est alors qu'une intense détonation retentit, faisant trembler les étagères qui se mirent à basculer dangereusement.

« Retournez vers la porte ! s'écria Harry en se lançant en direction de la lourde porte noire. »

L'un après l'autre, les sorciers s'y engouffrèrent et se mirent à tomber dans le vide. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à rencontrer brutalement le sol, leur chute fut stoppée à quelques centimètres de la pierre froide. Durant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, puis tout s'arrêta et ils se retrouvèrent face contre terre. Se relevant avec peine, tous vinrent se regrouper derrière Harry, baguette tendue devant eux. L'Elu regardait avec insistance une vieille arche en pierre dans laquelle se trouvait un liquide bleuté, tout comme la jeune Luna Lovegood. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre le fonctionnement de celle-ci, d'épais nuages de fumée noire les encerclèrent. Bientôt, ils furent tous prisonniers des mangemorts, seul Harry resta à sa place. La silhouette de Lucius Malefoy apparut devant lui.

« Le choix va être simple, Potter, siffla le sorcier en désignant ses amis. Donne-moi la prophétie ou regarde tes amis et ta pauvre sœur mourir.  
- Ne lui donne pas, Harry ! cria Neville en voyant le Survivant hésiter. »

Bellatrix Lestrange referma encore plus durement sa main autour du bras du Gryffondor. Harry posa alors son regard sur sa sœur, essayant de chercher un peu d'aide. La jeune femme tenta de lui dire quelque chose, mais le mangemort plaqua violemment sa main sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Potter eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne supportait pas de voir ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde souffrir par sa faute. Alors, doucement, il vint poser la petite boule de cristal dans la main de Lucius. Le contenu de la prophétie changea instantanément de couleur - celle-ci vira au noir. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière, posant son regard sur ses amis, toujours prisonniers des mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy arborait un sourire satisfait, admirant la boule de cristal sous toutes ses formes. Puis soudain, les Aurores entrèrent dans l'immense salle ronde, percutant au passage le père de Drago qui laissa s'échapper la prophétie. Celle-ci vint se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol. Des combats s'engagèrent entre les deux camps. Sirius arriva tout à coup aux côtés de Harry, lui demandant de s'enfuir avec ses amis et sa sœur.

« Non ! s'écria le Survivant. Je veux rester avec toi !  
- Vous vous êtes vaillamment battus, lui assura son parrain, maintenant laisse nous prendre le relais.  
- Avada kedavra ! »

Le sortilège de la mort lancé par Bellatrix toucha le sorcier en pleine poitrine. Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais au moment où il vit son parrain disparaître à travers l'immense arche en pierre, l'Elu crut défaillir. Il regarda la sorcière aux cheveux noirs corbeau s'enfuir en riant. Malgré les interdictions de sa sœur et de Remus Lupin, le Gryffondor s'élança à sa suite.

« Harry, non ! s'exclama Constance en courant derrière son frère. »

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'immense hall d'entrée du Ministère de la magie, la jeune femme découvrit son frère penché au-dessus de la mangemort, baguette tendue droit devant. Elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule, lorsqu'une voix murmura :

« Tu connais la formule, Harry. Elle l'a tué, elle le mérite.  
- Harry, non ! Ne fais pas ça, le supplia Constance en abaissant la baguette qu'il tenait dans la main.  
- Trop faible... »

La frêle et pâle silhouette de Lord Voldemort apparut derrière eux. Comme à son habitude, il arborait son petit sourire en coin. Doucement, il s'avança vers les deux Gryffondors, pendant que Bellatrix Lestrange prenait la poudre d'escampette.

« Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter, lança le mage noir, tu es trop faible, trop influençable.  
- C'est faux ! s'écria l'Elu. Je ne suis pas faible, je suis juste différent de vous. Je ne serai jamais un assassin !  
- Tu es influençable ! Regarde-toi, je suis sûre que si ta sœur n'était pas intervenue, cette pauvre Bellatrix ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est, ricana le Seigneur des ténèbres.  
- Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! répliqua Constance.  
- Jolie Constance, je me répète, mais tu ressembles énormément à ta mère, cette douce Lily. Quel dommage que vos parents n'aient pas voulu me rejoindre, siffla Voldemort en posant ses yeux clairs sur la jolie Potter.  
- Je vous interdit de parler de nos parents ! s'exclama Harry, ce qui détourna l'attention du mage noir sur lui.  
- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, Tom, lança une voix derrière eux. »

Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Les deux grands sorciers se lancèrent plusieurs regards avant de sortir simultanément leur baguette. Des éclairs jaillirent de celles-ci. Harry attrapa rapidement sa sœur pour la mettre hors de portée des sortilèges. Le combat fut d'une rare intensité, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Les jumeaux furent impressionnés par l'adresse de leur directeur ; soudain, tout s'arrêta. Lord Voldemort disparut en une fine poussière. Constance se releva doucement et s'approcha de son professeur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer son soulagement, un cri de douleur retentit derrière elle - Harry était recroquevillé sur lui-même et son corps parcourut de spasmes. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui et aperçut son regard - le même que celui que Lord Voldemort avait posé sur elle quelques minutes auparavant. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la bouche de son frère, ce qui provoqua un terrible pincement dans le cœur de la sorcière. Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé, il regardait la scène avec inquiétude. Pour le moment, lui seul savait ce qui était en train de se produire. Soudain, Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix qui en sortit n'était pas la sienne :

« Tu as perdu vieillard.  
- Harry ! Harry ! Professeur faites quelque chose ! s'écria la jolie Potter en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier. »

Le directeur s'avança prudemment, mais resta tout de même à une certaine distance des jumeaux. La main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Harry, Constance laissait désormais dévaler les nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'alors retenues. Son frère était toujours roulé en boule sur le carrelage froid. Le jeune homme voyait défiler tous ses souvenirs les uns après les autres - sa rencontre avec sa Constance, la mort de Cédric, son premier Noël à Poudlard, ces derniers jours de vacances au Square Grimmaurd. Voldemort se délectait de tout cela. Chaque pensée qu'il parvenait à saisir était une arme qu'il pourrait utiliser contre le Gryffondor. Il remarqua que la plupart des souvenirs heureux que possédait le garçon avaient tous eu lieu en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, siffla la voix du mage noir, trop faible, trop insignifiant.  
- Harry ! Harry ne l'écoute pas, le supplia Constance en pleure, tu n'es pas faible, Harry ! Tu nous as nous !  
- Ainsi c'est donc elle ta plus grande faiblesse, lança Tom Jedusor, que deviendrais-tu si par malheur il lui arrivait quelque chose... »

A quelques mètres de là, Harry vit arriver ses amis ainsi que certains Aurores. En voyant leur visage égratigné et épuisé, il comprit que jamais il ne serait seul. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Constance. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle ne cessait de l'implorer de se battre. Le jeune Gryffondor sentit alors un sentiment intensément fort l'envahir.

« C'est vous qui êtes faible, lança le sorcier, vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'amour ou l'amitié. Franchement... Je vous plaints. »

A ce moment-là, le Seigneur des ténèbres sortit de son corps et vint se placer juste aux pieds de Constance. Celle-ci se retourna vivement et attrapa sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! s'exclama Voldemort. Que comptais-tu faire, Constance ? Me désarmer ? Me tuer ? Tu en es bien incapable. Il marqua une pause avant de s'avancer vers le Gryffondor. Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter, et tu vas perdre. Tout perdre. A commencer par ta sœur que tu chéries tant. »

Le mage noir commençait à pointer sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme lorsque des individus firent leur apparition dans la hall - le ministre de la magie, accompagné de quelques uns de ses conseillers se dirigeait désormais vers eux. Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'il vit Voldemort se volatiliser.

« Il est revenu ! »

Analepse

Ce fut cette nuit-là que Harry comprit que son pire ennemi venait de trouver un moyen efficace de le rendre vulnérable - sa sœur jumelle était devenue malgré elle une arme que le Seigneur des ténèbres comptait bien utiliser contre lui.

* * *

Coucou les ptits moldus ! Le chapitre onze est enfin arrivé. Chapitre entièrement consacré à notre cher Harry ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que ce petit détour dans le passé ne vous a pas ennuyé. J'essaie d'en écrire un maximum pour que l'on voit vraiment que Constance est là depuis les débuts à Poudlard. Voili voilou :) Le prochain sera consacré à l'évasion de nos deux ennemis préférés.

Bisous magiques


	13. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

**L**e soleil venait de disparaître derrière les collines qui entouraient l'école de magie. La fraicheur de la nuit s'était progressivement installée. A cette heure tardive, plus aucun élève n'était autorisé à quitter le château, pourtant, dans les cachots de Poudlard, un jeune homme enfilait à la hâte un épais manteau - Drago Malefoy s'activait à rassembler les affaires qui lui seraient le plus utiles tout en prenant garde à rester le plus silencieux possible. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils les attendaient cette nuit, mais il était certain que leur fuite ne serait pas aussi facile qu'ils le pensaient. Le Ministère de la magie venait de passer sous le contrôle des mangemorts et des rafleurs avaient été engagés afin de retrouver tous ceux qui seraient tentés de s'enfuir, ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient sur la liste des indésirables. Drago se doutait que le nom de la jeune Potter y figurait. Tout comme son frère, elle était devenue une cible pour les serviteurs du mage noir. Ils devaient malgré tout réussir à sortir d'ici. La mission que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui avait demandé de remplir pesait un peu plus chaque jour sur ses frêles épaules. Il était seul, aucun autre mangemort n'avait été mis au courant, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter les risques d'échec. Seul Rogue semblait avoir une idée de ce que le mage noir lui avait confié. Mais son aide était tout à fait inutile à l'heure actuelle. Après avoir lancé un sortilège d'extension à sa petite sacoche en cuire, le Serpentard y rangea l'intégralité de ses affaires avant de se diriger à pas de loups vers la sortie de la salle commune. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lourde porte, une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Pansy Parkinson.  
- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, Pansy ? répliqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Drago, lui assura la jolie brune, depuis quelques temps tu n'es plus du tout le même.  
- Et en quoi suis-je différent ? lui demanda le Serpentard.  
- Tu as l'air ailleurs, lui répondit Pansy. On a l'impression que tu n'as plus envie d'être avec nous, avec tes amis. Que se passe-t-il Drago ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
- Tu te fais des idées, mentit le jeune homme. Et je ne suis pas obligé de te raconter les moindres détails de ma vie. Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu as fini de pleurnicher, je suis pressé.  
- Tu vas encore retrouver cette Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ! siffla-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. »

Drago fut surpris par cette remarque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Serpentard soit au courant de ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec Constance Potter. Il avait pensé être assez discret, mais visiblement, Pansy Parkinson l'avait été encore plus que lui. A aucun moment il ne s'était aperçu de sa présence. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était senti traqué. Il descendit les marches qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune sorcière.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant, lança-t-il avec mépris. Comment as-tu su qu'elle se cachait là-bas ?  
- J'ai reconnu sa voix l'autre soir, lorsque tu sortais de la salle sur demande, répondit Pansy dont le dégoût pouvait se lire sur son visage. Comment peux-tu fréquenter une fille comme elle ? Je croyais que tu la détestais et...  
- C'est effectivement le cas, Pansy ! s'écria le Serpentard.  
- Alors, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Il faut que nous la dénoncions ! Les Carrow sont à sa recherche depuis... »

Drago ne l'écoutait même plus. Il savait que pour éviter que Pansy ne mette son nez dans ses affaires, il allait devoir employer les grands moyens. Doucement, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui cessa instantanément de parler. Puis, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres fines contre les siennes. Un soupire de désir s'échappa de la jeune Serpentard tandis qu'il descendait ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Chacune de ses caresses provoquait une foule d'émotions chez Pansy. Elle l'aimait, depuis toujours, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas réciproque. Pourtant, elle décida de profiter de ce baiser comme s'il était le dernier. Drago desserra progressivement son étreinte et la fit basculer sur le canapé en cuir vert.

Constance patientait tranquillement, assise sur le sofa rouge de la salle sur demande. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait fixement une petite enveloppe posée sur la table basse. Celle-ci contenait la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à l'intention de Hermione et Ron. Les mots qu'elle avait couchés sur la fine feuille de papier blanc exprimaient toute la peine qu'elle avait à les laisser seuls ici. Elle leur demandait à mainte reprise de lui pardonner et qu'elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient son geste. Bien sûr, elle n'avait mentionné à aucun moment le nom de Drago Malefoy, cela aurait été inutile, ils n'auraient pas compris. Voilà plusieurs semaines que la jeune femme fréquentait le Serpentard. Elle se demandait souvent comment elle avait tenu bon. Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'emporter et réduire le jeune homme en cendre. Son caractère d'enfant gâté l'insupportait au plus haut point. Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche. Depuis le départ de son frère, Constance se sentait chaque jour un peu plus seule. Ron ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pris la peine de se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Quant à Hermione, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de la rejoindre sans attirer l'attention des Carrow.

La jolie Potter jeta un rapide regard vers l'énorme horloge qui se trouvait près de la cheminée - le Serpentard se faisait attendre. Constance soupira d'exaspération. Elle était depuis quelques jours partagée entre deux sentiments. D'un côté, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être débarrassée de Malefoy, mais de l'autre elle avait peur. L'inconnu dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à se plonger l'effrayait en tout point. Ils maîtrisaient tous deux leur technique de métamorphose, ils avaient d'ailleurs remarqué qu'ils pouvaient toujours communiquer entre eux sous leur forme animal, pourtant au fond d'elle, elle doutait. Serait-elle assez forte pour s'enfuir loin d'ici ? Le jeune Malefoy sera-t-il digne de confiance ? Au moment où elle commençait à vouloir abandonner, la lourde porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir la fine silhouette du Serpentard. Celui-ci remettait tant bien que mal les boutons de sa chemise complètement défaits.

« Malefoy ! Tu te fiches de moi ? siffla la Gryffondor en s'approchant à grands pas de lui. Je suis là à t'attendre et toi tu...  
- Calme tes ardeurs, Potter, répliqua Drago en soupirant, nous avions un accord. Une fois que l'on sera hors de ce château tu pourras dire tout ce que tu souhaites sur moi.  
- Alors, dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et remonta rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la pièce. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ouvrit la porte et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

« La voie est libre, Potter, affirma-t-il en l'invitant à le rejoindre. »

La jeune sorcière pris une profonde inspiration et se métamorphosa, bientôt imitée par Drago. Les deux ennemis se mirent alors en route vers le parc, prenant soin de croiser le moins de personnes possible.

« Accélère le mouvement, Potter, siffla la petite belette. A ce rythme-là, on y est encore dans trois mois.  
- La ferme, Malefoy ! »

Alors qu'ils avaient atteint le deuxième étage, une grande silhouette s'avança vers eux - Severus Rogue arpentait les couloirs du château depuis maintenant une demi-heure à la recherche du jeune Malefoy. Malgré toutes les recommandations que celui-ci avait donné à Pansy Parkinson, la jeune sorcière s'était empressée de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur et de lui faire part de ses découvertes concernant le Serpentard et la jolie Potter. Instinctivement, les deux élèves se séparèrent et chacun se mit à longer le mur aussi près qu'il le put. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient être passés inaperçu, le directeur pointa sa baguette en direction de Constance. La jeune femme n'osa plus bouger, se demandant ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Rogue à cet instant précis. Le directeur s'avança un peu plus près d'elle, l'aveuglant avec la lumière de sa baguette.

« Potter, ne panique pas ! lui ordonna Malefoy. Tu es un chat, rien qu'un pauvre chat mal coiffé, il ne peut pas deviner qui tu es en réalité.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le chat mal coiffé ! s'emporta la jeune femme. »

Malefoy rit devant le manque de répartie de la Gryffondor. Heureusement pour elle, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs se détourna rapidement et partit vers les cachots en pestant :

« Il faut vraiment qu'Argus fasse déguerpir ces maudits chats du château. »

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement avant de rejoindre la petite belette de l'autre côté du couloir. Les deux sorciers arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à l'immense porte du château, malheureusement pour eux, celle-ci était déjà fermée depuis plusieurs heures.

« Génial, siffla le Serpentard, et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
- On n'a qu'à empreinter le passage de la sorcière borgne, suggéra Constance après un moment de réflexion. Il nous mènera directement à Près-au-Lard, dans la boutique de Honeyduck.  
- Comment connais-tu tous ces passages, Potter ? l'interrogea le sorcier, étonné. Je croyais que tu étais une miss-je-sais-tout, comme Granger.  
- C'est parce que tu me connais très mal, Malefoy, répliqua la jeune femme en soupirant. Et je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis.  
- Je fais ce que je veux, Potter !  
- Bon, cessons de nous battre, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors, soupira Constance pour couper court à la dispute. Alors, on y va ? »

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête avant de s'élancer en direction de la statue de la sorcière. La Gryffondor commençait à ressentir quelques douleurs dans ses fines pattes. Voilà maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils déambulaient dans le château. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient tenu autant de temps sous leur forme animale. Constance jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du Serpentard - celui-ci marchait avec peine, titubant parfois. Ils allaient certainement devoir reprendre forme humaine à un moment ou un autre, au risque de se faire repérer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du passage, le jeune homme l'observa un moment. C'était une grande statue représentant Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, une vieille sorcière borgne et bossue qui avait mis au point un remède contre la varicelle de dragon. Le visage de cette dernière était complètement asymétrique et ses longues mains crochues semblaient vouloir vous attraper d'un instant à l'autre. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de faire une mine dégoutée devant cette représentation et se mit de nouveau à pester contre sa partenaire :

« Bien joué, Potter, et comment comptes-tu pousser cette grosse statue ?  
- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire ! lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Constance regarda rapidement aux alentours, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le sombre couloir, et se métamorphosa rapidement. Le Serpentard fut surpris par cette initiative et se mit à scruter les environs avec inquiétude. Ravie d'avoir retrouvé ses jambes, la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et alla se positionner juste devant la statue. Puis, elle murmura :

« Dissendium. »

L'énorme bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement, laissant entrevoir le passage vers Honeyduck. Constance se tourna alors vers le jeune homme en arborant un sourire victorieux. Celui-ci se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce chemin avant cette nuit. Il détestait lorsque la Gryffondor obtenait gain de cause. Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna derrière eux. La jeune femme se hâta de reprendre sa forme animale et s'engagea à la suite de la petite belette dans l'étroit passage.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que l'entrée ne se referme derrière eux. L'obscurité envahit alors instantanément le long tunnel. Drago avançait avec minutie et lenteur ce qui énerva la sorcière.

« Bon écoute, Malefoy, je te retourne la remarque tu m'as faite : si tu continues à ce rythme, nous y serons encore pour Noël, lui lança Constance en soupirant.  
- Tu es marrante toi ! C'est pas très praticable ici ! pesta le Serpentard en percutant une imposante pierre.  
- Je pense que l'on devrait reprendre notre apparence humaine, suggéra alors la jeune femme en s'arrêtant.  
- Bien sûr, quelle idée formidable, Potter, ironisa le jeune Malefoy, comme cela on déclenchera leur saleté d'alarme et on pourra se faire prendre beaucoup plus facilement.  
- Arrête avec ton sarcasme, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, lui fit remarquer Constance. Écoute, tu m'as bien dit que l'alarme se déclenchait lorsqu'il y avait utilisation d'un sort dans l'enceinte de l'école ?  
- C'est exacte, confirma le jeune homme.  
- Et que c'était également le cas pour le passage vers la cabane hurlante ?  
- Oui, Potter, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela va nous être utile.  
- Réfléchis une minute ! s'exclama la jolie Potter, ce qui fit sursauter la petite belette. Nous ne sommes que quelques élèves à connaître l'existence de ce passage, même Rogue n'en a pas connaissance, alors je doute que les mangemorts aient pu installer un système d'alarme ici.  
- Effectivement, il faut être devin pour savoir qu'il y a un passage derrière cette statue hideuse, admis Drago qui grimaça en se rappelant l'aspect miteux de la vieille dame. Mais comment être sûrs ? »

Constance ne répondit pas. Elle avait la réponse à sa question - ils ne pouvaient pas être certains que les mangemorts ignoraient l'existence du passage. Pourtant, ils devaient tenter le coup. La jeune femme savait que ce tunnel s'étendait sur une dizaine de kilomètres et qu'ils ne tiendraient jamais jusqu'à Près-au-Lard sous forme animale.

« Bon, je vais me métamorphoser, lança-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Si jamais une alarme retentit, cours jusqu'au bout du passage.  
- Et toi ? lui demanda Drago.  
- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de moi, Malefoy ? s'étonna la sorcière.  
- Je ne me soucie en aucun cas de toi, Potter, se rattrapa le Serpentard. Je me demandais juste comment tu comptais t'en sortir si ton plan échoue, ce qui est très probable.  
- Je me débrouillerai, répondit-elle simplement. »

La jolie Potter prit alors une longue inspiration, redoutant d'entendre hurler l'alarme des Carrow à la fin de sa métamorphose. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle ferma les yeux et reprit sa forme humaine. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à entendre le bruit strident des sirènes, elle constata que seul le silence régnait dans le passage secret. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago Malefoy se tenait à côté d'elle. Sans rien ajouter, les deux sorciers reprirent leur chemin en direction du petit village.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ouvre la bouche. Constance ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était mieux ainsi, au moins ils ne se lançaient aucune insulte à la figure. De son côté, Drago ne cessait de se retourner, inquiet. Il tentait de ne pas le montrer à la sorcière, mais au fond de lui, de nombreuses craintes refirent surface. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le bout du long tunnel, Constance soupira, soulagée. Ils avaient réussi. Délicatement, le Serpentard souleva la lourde trappe qui menait à l'intérieur de la boutique de Honeyduck et ils se hissèrent l'un après l'autre.

« On a réussi, sourit la jeune femme en sortant de l'arrière-boutique sur la pointe des pieds. »

Drago sourit également, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu quitter l'école de sorcellerie. Le sorcier remarqua alors qu'ils avaient eu peur pour pas grand-chose - quitter Poudlard n'avait pas été une épreuve si complexe qu'ils avaient pu le penser. Les deux sorciers arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la boutique. Dehors, d'épais flocons de neige tombaient en abondance sur le sol déjà blanc. La jolie Potter esquissa un sourire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la neige tombait remontait à plusieurs semaines. Doucement, elle ouvrit la petite porte vitrée de la boutique en veillant à ne pas faire retentir le petit carillon accroché en haut de l'entrée. Mais à peine avaient-ils mit un pied dehors qu'une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le village.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, jura la jeune femme, je croyais que les mangemorts avaient installé des sécurités uniquement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas Malefoy !  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, Potter. Cours ! »

Instantanément, ils se métamorphosèrent et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent en direction de la forêt interdite. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs mangemorts qui se dirigeaient dans le sens opposé. Aucun ne prêta attention au chat et à la petite belette qui fuyaient loin du village, du moins ce fut ce que les deux ennemis crurent à cet instant. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à bonne distance de Près-au-Lard, ils reprirent leur forme humaine, trop physiquement éprouvés pour poursuivre leur route en Animagus.

« Comment as-tu pu oublier de me dire que les mangemorts avaient posé des sortilèges ici ? pesta la Gryffondor.  
- Parce que je n'étais tout simplement pas au courant, Potter, répliqua Drago de plus en plus exaspéré par tous ces reproches.  
- Et comment peux-tu ne pas être au courant, Malefoy ? Tu es l'un d'entre eux, non ? Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès ! s'écria la jolie sorcière en serrant les poings.  
- Si j'avais voulu le faire exprès, Potter, tu ne serais pas ici en train de me hurler dessus, mais entre les mains des mangemorts !  
- Et tu penses que je vais te croire en plus, comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour suivre dans cette histoire ! se maudit-elle en s'éloignant du jeune homme.  
- Je ne t'ai pas forcé, lui rappela Drago.  
- Non, tu m'as juste fait du chantage, rectifia la Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre mort. Enfin, tout cela est enfin terminé. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver Harry. Il faut que je l'aide, il a besoin de moi, murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même. Mais par où commencer ? Il doit déjà certainement avoir découvert un autre Horcrux, mais lequel ? »

Le jeune Malefoy la regardait avec perplexité. Ils venaient de risquer leur liberté, peut-être même leur vie pour sortir du château et pourtant, son ennemie ne pensait qu'à se lancer dans une autre aventure tout aussi périlleuse. Drago fronça les sourcils. Encore un trait de caractère dont il était dépourvu - la vaillance - mais qui pourtant semblait habiter la Gryffondor à cet instant précis. Il repensa alors à sa mission et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la sentence qui l'attendait si jamais il échouait. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. La jeune femme perçu son malaise et se retourna. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, scrutant son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Alors qu'elle cru percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude, le jeune sorcier durcit de nouveau ses traits et reprit son visage impassible.

« Bien, lança-t-il pour distraire la Gryffondor, où vas-t-on, Potter ?  
- Pardon ? Comment ça « on » ? l'interrogea Constance étonnée.  
- Et bien oui, j'imagine que tu as besoin de moi pour t'aider à retrouver ton frère.  
- Absolument pas, répliqua la jeune femme, je ne te fais pas confiance et ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je vais demander de l'aide.  
- Et si tu te retrouves nez-à-nez avec des mangemorts, que feras-tu ? lui lança-t-il avec un air de défi.  
- Je sais me défendre, s'offusqua la sorcière.  
- Bien sûr, ricana Drago, tu ne tiendrais pas trois secondes face à eux. Si je viens avec toi, je pourrai te servir de couverture. Je pourrai leur faire croire que je t'ai capturée et que je t'amène au quartier général.  
- Je ne te comprends pas, lui avoua-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tout cela pourra t'apporter ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les mangemorts, avec mon père. Je veux me détacher tout ça.  
- Tu ne peux pas fuir ce que tu es, Malefoy, lui dit calmement la Gryffondor en désignant son bras gauche. C'est ancré dans ta chair.  
- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, lui répéta Drago dont la voix tremblée légèrement. Si j'avais eu le choix je..., il se tu soudainement, le regard rivé derrière la jeune femme. Potter, cours !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Malefoy, tu...  
- Des rafleurs, cours ! »

Constance fit volteface. A quelques mètres d'elle se tenaient trois grands hommes, baguette tendue devant eux. Un petit sourire sadique se dessinait sur leur visage alors qu'ils la dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Sans se faire prier, la sorcière s'élança à la suite du Serpentard, déjà plusieurs mètres devant elle. De nombreux obstacles leur barraient la route, ce qui rendait leur course folle d'autant plus éprouvante. Des éclairs de lumière passèrent tout près d'eux, arrachant un cri de frayeur à la jeune femme. Elle sentait les pas des rafleurs se rapprochaient dangereusement. Les deux ennemis, déjà épuisés par leur longue cavale nocturne, tentaient de riposter, lançant à leur tour quelques sortilèges, mais ils sentaient leurs jambes se faire lourdes. Le souffle court, ils continuaient à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Les sortilèges furent de plus en plus nombreux et précis. L'un d'eux manqua de justesse l'épaule du Serpentard qui changea de direction juste à temps. Mais soudain, Constance fut propulsée en avant par l'un des sorts jetés par les rafleurs et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa chute lui arracha un cri de douleur qui alerta le jeune Malefoy. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci revint sur ses pas et tenta de relever la sorcière. Voyant leurs efforts se vouaient à l'échec, il lui attrapa le bras et soudain, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Bonsoir les amis ! Le petit chapitre douze est là (enfin petit, je crois que c'est le plus long depuis le début !) Et j'espère qu'il vous a plu car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je visualisais exactement les scènes dans mon esprit. Donnez-moi vos avis :D

Bisous magiques


	14. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

**L**e paysage changeait à une vitesse inhumaine devant les yeux de Constance. Tout tournait à vive allure autour d'eux et la jeune femme sentit son estomac se tordre vivement. Elle détestait transplaner. Le sentiment que l'on ressentait durant ces voyages ne laissait jamais de très bons souvenirs. Mais soudain, les images se figèrent et ils vinrent s'écraser lourdement sur le sol humide et froid d'une immense forêt. Instinctivement, le Serpentard se releva et inspecta les alentours. Il craignait par-dessus tout d'avoir été suivi. Il savait que transplaner laissait des traces magiques que les mangemorts auraient pu utiliser pour les retrouver. Un soupire de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il compris qu'ils étaient seuls. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers la Gryffondor. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et été toujours étendue à plat ventre sur le sol. Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant ce pitoyable spectacle.

« Quand tu auras fini de dormir, Potter, on pourra lever le camp, siffla-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. »

Constance ne prit pas en compte cette remarque. Un immense sentiment d'impuissance l'avait envahi dès qu'ils étaient entrés en contact avec le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Les images des rafleurs courant derrière eux et des sortilèges tous plus noirs les uns que les autres filant au-dessus de leur tête défilaient dans son esprit. Les deux ennemis venaient d'échapper à de gros ennuis et la sorcière ne pouvait imagier ce qui serait advenu d'elle si Drago Malefoy n'était pas venu à son secours. Un Serpentard venant en aide à une Gryffondor. L'anecdote en aurait fait sourire plus d'un, pourtant ce fut bien ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit. La jeune femme se redressa doucement et se mit à genou, faisant fit des moqueries du sorcier derrière elle. Le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel de Grande-Bretagne. Au loin, on pouvait entendre une ville sortir progressivement de son sommeil. Les premiers rayons de lumière vinrent caresser la peau blanche de la jeune Potter. Une question venait soudain de lui traverser l'esprit et commençait petit à petit à la ronger. Une inquiétude imperceptible montait en elle et la paralysait. Devant son manque de répartie, le jeune homme la regardait désormais avec un visage inquiet. Il commençait à se demander si le sortilège, qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes auparavant, n'avait pas fait plus de dégâts qu'il y paraissait. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle se sentait lorsque la jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers lui, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- C-Comment ?  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? insista Constance en se relevant. Tu as pris le risque de te faire attraper pour me venir en aide, je veux savoir pourquoi !  
- Un simple « merci » m'aurait suffit, Potter, siffla le jeune homme en se redressant rapidement.  
- Tu caches quelque chose, Malefoy, c'est évident. lança-t-elle en venant se planter devant lui, les yeux rivés sur les siens. Sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais revenu me chercher...  
- Si j'avais su que j'aurai le droit à un interrogatoire, je t'aurai effectivement laissé là-bas, s'énerva Drago en la fusillant du regard. Maintenant, si tu insistes, je peux aussi te ramener dans cette maudite forêt ! »

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, mais ne su quoi répondre à cette remarque. Enervé, elle vit le Serpentard faire volteface et s'éloigner d'elle à grandes enjambées. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait laissé sur place sans aucun regret. Constance serra les poings, énervée de devoir reconnaître une telle ineptie. Elle avait, malgré elle, une dette envers le jeune Malefoy et elle comptait bien la payer rapidement. Au loin, elle entendit le Serpentard ruminait et jurait contre elle. Alors, pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée, elle l'interrogea sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient :

« Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans un petit bois, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Londres, lui répondit Drago sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers elle.  
- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ? continua la jeune sorcière en observant les immenses centenaires qui les entouraient.  
- Mon père et moi nous y promenions souvent lorsque j'étais enfant, mais c'était il y a maintenant bien longtemps, soupira le sorcier avec mélancolie. »

La jolie Potter reporta son attention sur le sorcier. Elle fut soudain très mal à l'aise. Il lui était arrivé peu de fois de voir le masque de glace du Serpentard tomber. C'était à chaque fois une surprise à laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Potter ! siffla Drago en voyant le regard compatissant de la sorcière posé sur lui. Tout cela ne me fait aucun effet, crois-le ou non.  
- Si tu le dis, se contenta de murmurer la jeune femme.  
- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ta pitié, espèce de...  
- Ecoute, Malefoy, le coupa Constance, cessons de nous chamailler, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, c'est bien trop risqué. Il faut que nous trouvions un endroit où nous pourrons prendre du repos.  
- Ai-je mal entendu, s'étonna le sorcier, as-tu bien dit « nous », Potter ?  
- En effet, tu viens de me prouver que tu peux parfois être digne de confiance, avoua la Gryffondor à contrecœur. Mais sache que je te déteste toujours autant, que tu es toujours la même fouine exaspérante et méprisable ! Si jamais tu tentes de me trahir, je te le ferai payer !  
- Et bien, Potter, tes sautes d'humeur me surprendront toujours, ricana le jeune Malefoy sans prendre en compte les dernières remarques de la rouquine.  
- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu ferais mieux de m'aider. Connais-tu un endroit où nous pourrions dormir ? l'interrogea Constance déjà exaspérée par son comportement.  
- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard en reprenant son sérieux, mais je doute que nous y serons en sécurité. »

La jeune femme réfléchis un instant. Il était évident pour elle que l'unique endroit où ils seraient à l'abri était le Square Grimmaurd. Malheureusement, l'endroit avait été sécurisé par les Aurores et Constance savait que la seule présence du jeune mangemort déclencherait les nombreuses alarmes. Elle avait vu son parrain exécuter de nombreux sorts dans l'entrée de la maison des Black et parmi eux se trouvait un puissant sortilège de détection. Celui-ci permettait de révéler la présence d'un serviteur du mage noir simplement grâce à la marque qu'ils arboraient fièrement sur leur bras droit.

« Bon, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, Malefoy, commença-t-elle sous le regard septique du Serpentard, mais je pense que nous serions plus en sécurité loin du monde magique.  
- Tu veux dire chez... Chez les...  
- Les moldus, oui, acheva la Gryffondor.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Drago en la fusillant du regard. Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne mettrai un pied dans un lieu fréquenté par des moldus !  
- Je ne te demande pas de leur parler ou de leur tomber dans les bras, juste de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel, soupira la sorcière.  
- Jamais ! Jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaissera aussi bas. Tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté, Potter, pesta le jeune homme en la regardant avec dégoût.  
- Ecoute, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer, maintenant libre à toi de me suivre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, lâcha la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'orée de la forêt.  
- Dans ce cas, je préfère rester seul ! cria Drago à l'intention de la jolie Potter. Tu m'entends ? Seul !  
- Alors, adieu, Malefoy ! »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la silhouette de la sorcière ne disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision. Drago se sentit soudain perdu. Seul, au milieu de cette immense forêt, il commençait à regretter ses mots. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la jeune femme prenne ses paroles à la lettre et parte sans attendre. A la réflexion, il reconnu que cette initiative avait été stupide. Comment allait-il faire pour achever sa mission dans ces conditions ? De sombres pensées lui vinrent alors à l'esprit ce qui le fit frissonner. Il imaginait avec frayeur la colère de Lord Voldemort qui s'abattrait sur lui si jamais il venait à échouer une seconde fois. Une mission ordonnée par le Seigneur des ténèbres était un honneur et ne se refusait pas, mais Drago commençait à regretter d'être dans le camp des méchants. Une peur sans nom l'envahit alors et ce fut sans attendre qu'il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune Potter.

Constance marchait depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes en direction de la capitale britannique. Elle avait préféré s'y rendre à pied, bien trop épuisée pour reprendre sa forme animale. Un sentiment de soulagement l'habitait. Maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée du Serpentard, la jeune sorcière était déterminée à se rendre au Square Grimmaurd afin de reprendre des forces et ainsi pouvoir aider son frère. Cette fois-ci, c'était à elle de lui sauver la vie. La jeune femme était bien décidée à effacer l'image de la pauvre sœur jumelle du Survivant, inutile et ennuyante, que lui donnaient les Serpentards. Elle commença progressivement à énumérer les lieux où pourraient être cachés les prochains Horcruxs. Une multitude d'endroits, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle se demanda néanmoins si elle devait mettre le médaillon sur la liste des objets à rechercher. Peut-être Harry l'avait-il déjà trouvé ? En repensant à son frère, Constance ne pu retenir une larme qui dévala doucement sa joue. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle. La jeune femme pouvait néanmoins se consoler en se disant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, sinon elle aurait été la première à le savoir. Ou plutôt à le ressentir.

« Harry, soupira-t-elle, donne-moi la force d'y arriver. »

Soudain, un craquement de branche retentit derrière elle. Instinctivement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa baguette et se retourna - personne aux alentours. Son esprit devait certainement lui jouer des tours. Elle reprit alors son chemin, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un second craquement se fit entendre dans son dos. Le peu de soleil ne lui accordait pas suffisamment de visibilité. La main tremblante, elle s'avança prudemment vers les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit.

« Ah ! hurla la jeune sorcière en voyant une silhouette sortir des immenses sapins.  
- Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter, tu es devenue complètement folle, pesta Drago Malefoy en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ?  
- Parce que tu m'as fait une peur bleue, sombre crétin ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches. Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je te cherchais, répondit le sorcier après un instant d'hésitation.  
- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jolie Potter. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu avais trop peur de rester tout seul.  
- Pas du tout, Potter, répliqua-t-il en prenant un air offensé. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas laisser une fille toute seule, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Par les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
- Bien sûr, ricana Constance, et le fait que cette fille soit ta pire ennemie ne t'a pas le moins du monde fait hésiter.  
- Bon écoute, Potter, commença le Serpentard qui sentait que la discussion ne tournait pas en sa faveur, je suis revenu pour t'aider. Même si tu penses ne pas en avoir besoin, je suis persuadé que ma présence te sera utile...  
- Bien, ça va, Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle, agacée par son discours. Dépêchons-nous de quitter cette forêt. Et si tu me fais faux bonds une nouvelle fois, je ne te reprendrai pas. »

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête malgré son envie de remettre la Gryffondor à sa place et ils partirent en direction de Londres.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Aucun ne voulait adresser la parole à l'autre, estimant que supporter la présence de son ennemi juré était déjà bien suffisant. La jeune femme ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil au Serpentard. Bien qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela cachait quelque chose. Certes, les motivations du jeune sorcier semblaient crédibles, elle aussi avait parfois voulu fuir ce qu'elle était et montrer au monde entier qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple copie de son frère, mais elle se demandait ce qui pouvait tant effrayer le grand blond. Voldemort lui avait-il confié une autre mission ? Impossible, après son échec de l'an passé, elle doutait que le mage noir ait pris une deuxième fois ce risque. Alors pourquoi Drago Malefoy fuyait-il la magie noire ? Cette question raisonna dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent atteint le centre-ville de Londres.

Il était presque midi et la ville bourdonnait de travailleurs pressés. Les boulangeries et autres chaînes de restauration rapide étaient prises d'assaut. Les routes étaient encombrées et les véhicules avançaient lentement au rythme incessant des klaxons. Constance était émerveillée par ce monde totalement inconnu. Malgré les nombreux récits de Harry et Hermione, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'imaginer avec précision la vie des moldus. A ses côtés, elle pouvait voir le visage dégouté du jeune Malefoy, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

« Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, Potter, siffla le Serpentard en remarquant les rires de la rouquine.  
- Détends-toi, Malefoy, ils ne vont pas te manger, lui assura Constance amusée par la situation. Allons voir dans ce café, ils pourront peut-être nous conseiller un endroit peu onéreux où nous pourrons nous reposer.  
- Il est hors de question que je demande de l'aide à ces moins que rien, s'offusqua le sorcier.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de leur parler, soupira la jeune femme. Je leur demanderai. »

La petite boutique était située entre deux grands bâtiments abritant des magasins de prêts à porter. Son mur de briques rouges et sa grande fenêtre aux volets bleus lui donnait un côté accueillant. Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, un petit carillon retentit, annonçant leur arrivée. A l'intérieur, plusieurs tables rondes surmontées d'une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs avaient été disposées dans toute la pièce. Quelques clients buvaient déjà un bon café fumant, se souciant guère de l'arrivée des deux étrangers. Une serveuse s'avança vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sur sa chemise rouge, on pouvait voir un petit badge sur lequel figurait son nom - Katy. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été attachés en une queue haute qui se balançait de gauche à droite au rythme de ses pas.

« Bonjour, une table pour deux ? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant Drago avec insistance.  
- Non, merci c'est gentil, nous cherchons un endroit où passer la nuit, lui répondit rapidement Constance en voyant le regard sévère que le Serpentard lançait à la pauvre jeune femme. Connaîtriez-vous un petit hôtel, pas très cher, où nous pourrions séjourner ?  
- Oh, ici il n'y en a pas beaucoup, vous savez nous sommes en plein centre de Londres, mais vous pouvez aller au Clink Hostel, leur suggéra la jolie blonde en continuant de fixer le sorcier, peu intimidée par ses regards assassins. C'est une petite auberge de jeunesse, à cette époque de l'année il n'y aura pas grand monde, vous pourrez certainement avoir une chambre pour deux.  
- Il est hors de question que je partage une chambre avec Pot...  
- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Constance en lançant un regard mauvais en direction du sorcier. Pourriez-vous nous donner l'adresse ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est juste à côté de la gare, sur Kings Cross road, indiqua la serveuse en notant l'itinéraire sur un morceau de papier. N'hésitez pas à demander votre chemin aux londoniens, ils ne sont pas si moroses qu'il y parait, ajouta Katy en faisant un clin d'oeil appuyé au grand blond.  
- Merci beaucoup, au revoir. »

La jeune femme les salua, sans quitter des yeux l'hériter des Malefoy. Celui-ci fulminait intérieurement de s'être laissé dévisager ainsi par une moldue. Il se promit que plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans ce maudit café. Les deux ennemis s'avancèrent jusqu'à une intersection. La jolie Potter s'arrêta au niveau d'un immense poteau où étaient accrochés un feu tricolore. Comme le lui avait appris Harry, elle s'arrêta et commença à attendre que le petit feu devienne vert, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago qui s'engagea sans regarder, toujours en pestant contre « cette vermine de moldus ».

« Malefoy, attention ! cria la sorcière. »

Elle eut juste le temps de l'attraper par le col de sa veste et de le tirer en arrière avant que le taxi noir ne passe devant eux. Le jeune sorcier atterrit sur les fesses, mais il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme penchée au-dessus de lui qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Rapidement, il se releva, fusillant du regard la Gryffondor.

« Ne me remercie surtout pas, siffla Constance. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes, Malefoy !  
- Quittes ? Je ne crois pas, Potter. Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie une seconde fois, rectifia le jeune homme.  
- Ah vraiment ? Et quand ?  
- Souviens-toi, dans les toilettes, le soir où Blaise a voulu te faire payer d'avoir repousser ses avances. »

La jeune femme se prit ce souvenir en pleine figure. Elle avait tenté d'enfouir cet événement au fin fond de sa mémoire afin de l'oublier à tout jamais, mais c'était sans compter sur le Serpentard, toujours prêt à lui faire du mal. Pétrifiée par les images qui lui revenait en tête, elle ne su quoi répondre à cette attaque. Drago était satisfait du petit effet qu'avait produit cette remarque sur la Gryffondor. Un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage.

« Alors, Potter, on ne sait plus quoi dire, ricana-t-il en la dévisageant.  
- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, soupira la jeune femme, tu seras toujours cet être sans cœur et méprisable. Si j'avais su que j'aurai le droit à pareil remerciement, je t'aurai laissé passer sous cette maudite voiture de moldue. »

Et sans laisser le temps au Serpentard de répliquer quoique ce soit, elle s'élança en direction de la gare de Kings Cross, le petit papier de la serveuse dans sa main.

* * *

Bonjour mes chéries ! Et oui, il est enfin là, le chapitre numéro 13. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je pense que (outre le fait que ce soit un numéro pour les superstitieux) le chapitre comportant moins d'actions, j'avais plus de mal à m'imaginer les scènes. J'espère qu'il vous à quand même plu. On voit que la relation entre Drago et Constance ne s'arrange guère, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux Animagus. Drago parle toujours de sa secrète mission dont vous ne savez pour l'instant pas grand chose. Des idées ? Le prochain chapitre parlera de leur installation dans l'hôtel (pas longtemps, ils ne vont pas mettre cinq jours non plus) et surtout du début des recherches de Constance. Vous verrez que le Serpentard va devenir de plus en plus curieux. Mystère et boules de gomme !

Bisous magiques


	15. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

**L**e Clink hostel était situé au 78 Kings Cross road. Avec sa façade en briques rouges et blanches typique des immeubles londoniens, l'hôtel donnait directement sur le carrefour menant à la gare. De nombreux embouteillages se produisaient chaque jour sous les fenêtres des résidents, mais cela n'affectait en rien son succès auprès des jeunes gens en quête de repos. Il fallait monter quelques marches avant d'atteindre la lourde porte d'entrée, mais une fois à l'intérieur, la décoration était à couper le souffle. Le hall avait été peint de couleurs vives et pop donnant aux lieux un côté très moderne. Les deux ennemis s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil, les yeux grands ouverts. Même le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être éblouie par tant de couleurs. Ils furent soudain accueillis par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'un large tee-shirt vert pomme. Constance s'avança doucement vers lui, laissant le jeune Malefoy observer les lieux avec attention.

« Bonjour, nous souhaiterions réserver une chambre pour deux personnes, annonça la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur le comptoir.

- Oh, je suis désolé, mais les plus petites chambres que nous possédons sont pour quatre personnes, leur appris le Londonien.

- Et bien dans ce cas serait-il possible d'avoir deux lits d'en l'une d'elles ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

- Quoi ! s'exclama la voix du Serpentard derrière eux. Potter, il est hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec un inconnu moldu.

- Calme-toi, Malefoy, et surveille tes paroles, s'il te plait, le pria la sorcière en désignant discrètement le jeune garçon derrière eux.

- Ecoutez, il me reste des lits dans une des chambres pour quatre personnes, leur appris celui-ci. Mais vous ne serez pas dérangés, je vous le garantie. L'occupant de la chambre n'est là que le week-end.

- Bien, dans ce cas je veux bien faire un effort, concéda-t-il avec regrets devant le regard accusateur de Constance. »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du jeune moldu. Il était à cet instant persuadé d'avoir réussi à réconcilier les deux individus. Ce fut donc avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'il emmena les étrangers dans leur chambre. Durant tout le trajet à travers les nombreux couloirs de l'hôtel, Constance ne pu s'empêcher de mettre une certaine distance entre le Serpentard et elle. La remarque qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt dans la matinée l'avait énormément blessée. Elle avait mis du temps à oublier la nuit qu'elle avait vécue en compagnie du jeune Blaise Zabini et lui rappeler ce souvenir, au moment où elle se sentait le plus vulnérable, lui avait fort déplu. Un frisson descendit le long de son dos lorsqu'elle repensa à sa dernière rencontre avec le Serpentard. Le jeune Malefoy perçu instantanément son malaise. Il avait bien vite remarqué la distance que la sorcière s'obstinait à conserver entre eux et étrangement, cela le dérangeait. Depuis quelques temps, il se surprenait à l'observer afin de connaître ses moindres pensées. Cela lui déplaisait, naturellement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il attendit cependant qu'ils soient rentrés dans la chambre pour aborder le sujet avec la sorcière. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, la première chose qu'ils virent fut l'intense lumière qui passait à travers la vitre et se reflétait sur les murs couleur parme. Une fois leurs yeux habitués à la luminosité des lieux, ils purent voir que deux petits lits superposés en bois sombre, dont l'un déjà défait, avaient été disposés dans la pièce, le long du mur du fond. Les draps étaient assortis aux couleurs de la pièce, tandis que les encadrements en bois avaient été recouverts d'une peinture noire. A côté de la porte trônait une immense armoire, déjà remplie à moitié. Le Londonien leur désigna le lit sur la gauche, leur indiqua ses heures de présence à l'accueil, puis les salua en refermant doucement la porte. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Aucun des deux sorciers ne voulaient se regarder, ni même s'adresser la parole. Ce fut finalement Drago qui rompit le silence :

« Tu comptes m'ignorer éternellement, Potter ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes censé faire équipe et...

- La ferme, Malefoy, la coupa Constance. »

Elle délaissa rapidement ses affaires sur le lit du haut et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Drago cru tout d'abord qu'elle allait sortir sans même lui adresser un regard, mais elle n'en fit rien. Un à un, la jeune femme entreprit de lancer tous les sortilèges de protection qu'elle connaissait. La plupart lui avaient été appris par son parrain, Remus, ainsi que par Hermione. Elle les remercia intérieurement pour tous ces précieux conseils, sans lesquels elle n'aurait pas fait le poids dehors, face au danger. Elle était devenue méfiante depuis le départ de son frère, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ne faire confiance à personne. Se protéger et protéger Harry coûte que coûte. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser distraire et surtout pas par le garçon qui se tenait derrière elle - Drago l'observait sans dire un mot. Il savait que s'il avait une seule chance de pouvoir se faire pardonner, il devrait prendre sur lui et attendre le moment le plus approprié pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Constance acheva de protéger la pièce et, sans dire un mot, vint s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche. Le jeune homme la rejoignit, ce qui étonna la Gryffondor.

« Ecoute, Potter, ce que je vais dire va très certainement te surprendre, il marqua une courte pause comme pour trouver les bons mots, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû te reparler de cette soirée. C'était idiot de ma part.

- Effectivement, c'était idiot et même totalement inapproprié à la situation, ajouta Constance sans le regarder. Je te signal que je venais de te sauver la vie. Je savais que tu me détestais, mais pas au point de me remercier de la sorte, je...

- Je le sais, l'interrompit le Serpentard, peu disposé à écouter ses plaintes, et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi je le ferai.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Malefoy ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir aller au paradis, c'est cela ? Oh rassure-toi tu es déjà loin de pouvoir y parvenir, avec toutes les atrocités que tu as commises.

- Arrête, Potter, avant de dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter. Ecoute, je sais que tu me détestes, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je suis sincèrement désolé, répéta une nouvelle fois Drago.

- J'accepte tes excuses, Malefoy, lui dit la jeune femme en se tournant enfin vers lui. Mais saches qu'accepter ne veut pas dire pardonner. Je ne pourrai pas oublier ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant des années, ce serait comme si j'étais d'accord avec ça. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de plonger son regard dans celui de la sorcière et il fut rassuré de voir que la colère qu'il avait trouvée dans ses yeux peu de temps auparavant avait totalement disparu.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'aucun autre échange ne se produise entre les deux sorciers. Après quelques instants à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, le jeune Malefoy avait décidé de faire un somme, ce qui soulagea Constance. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Un brin de nostalgie la submergea lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Poudlard, à ses amis restés là-bas afin de lui permettre de retrouver Harry. Le simple nom de son frère arracha une larme à la jolie rousse. Il lui manquait, incontestablement et irrésistiblement. Elle devait l'aider, coûte que coûte. La sorcière reporta alors son attention sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, les bras croisés contre son torse. Une mèche blonde tombait négligemment devant son visage et, à sa plus grande surprise, Constance ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver un air angélique.

« Malefoy, un ange ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça, pensa la jeune femme. »

Elle décida de profiter de la sieste du Serpentard pour sortir discrètement de la chambre. Les dédales de couloirs lui parurent interminable, mais elle parcourut rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Une fois à l'extérieur, le charme de la ville l'hypnotisa une nouvelle fois. La jeune sorcière n'avait jamais été en quête de savoir le mode de vie des moldus - à l'inverse de Mr Weasley - mais les récits de son frère et de sa meilleure amie avaient quand même éveillé sa curiosité. A cette heure de la journée, les rues étaient plutôt tranquilles et Constance décida d'en profiter pour marcher un peu. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec le Serpentard, à ses excuses pour le moins inattendues. Etrangement, elle l'avait cru. Elle savait que Drago Malefoy n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient des compliments ou exprimer leurs regrets facilement. Elle avait peut-être eu tord à son sujet. Peut-être était-il réellement sur le point de changer. Malgré tout, elle se devait de rester sur ses gardes, car après tout il restait un Malefoy. En arrivant au coin d'une rue, elle remarqua un petit parc ombragé où jouaient quelques bambins sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère. Le ventre de la Gryffondor se serra. Elle aurait tant voulu connaître ces petits bonheurs avec ses parents. Bien sûr, les Fields lui avaient donné tout l'amour dont elle avait eu besoin, mais cela n'apaiserait jamais ce manque provoqué par la disparition de James et Lily. Retenant ses larmes, la jeune femme décida qu'il était grand temps de continuer ses recherches. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et, une fois sûre de ne pas être vue, transplana.

Drago Malefoy se réveilla au même instant. Un sentiment étrange, comme un vide, venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Il regarda immédiatement dans la pièce, puis dans le lit du dessus - personne. Fou de rage, il quitta précipitamment la chambre en direction de l'accueil. Le jeune homme qui les avait enregistrés quelques heures auparavant se trouvait toujours derrière son comptoir, à danser au rythme de la radio locale. Drago se dirigea vers lui :

« Où est-elle ?

- De... de qui parlez-vous ? lui demanda le moldu, interloqué.

- La jeune femme qui m'accompagnait, où est-elle ?

- Elle est sortie de l'hôtel il y a environ une demi-heure et a pris directement à droite en sortant, lui répondit-il, affolé par le regard noir que lui lançait le sorcier. »

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, le Serpentard quitta l'hôtel à la recherche de Constance.

La vieille demeure des Black était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs - toujours aussi sale et poussiéreuse. Constance arriva à passer la sécurité grâce aux instructions que lui avait laissé Remus. Elle décida d'inspecter chacune des pièces de la maison une à une dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui pourrait la faire avancer dans ses recherches. Elle monta directement au dernier étage de la maison et commença ses investigations. Après plus d'une heure à balayer le moindre morceau de parquet, à vider toutes les armoires sans aucun résultat, la jeune femme commençait à baisser les bras. Mais soudain, un élément nouveau fit son apparition. En refermant la chambre de Regulus, la sorcière découvrit un écriteau sur la porte, celui-ci indiqué ces lettres « R-A-B ». Instinctivement, Constance fouilla dans son petit sac à la recherche du morceau de papier qu'Harry et elle avaient découvert dans le faux médaillon. Les mêmes lettres avaient été inscrites à la fin du message. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la sorcière, elle avait enfin une piste. Elle rangea le précieux indice et commença à descendre les escaliers. Soudain, un bruit retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Prudemment, Constance descendit les escaliers, prenant soin à les faire le moins grincer possible et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les bruits s'accentuèrent à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'un des placards. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, anxieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Elle referma sa main sur sa baguette, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte - un petit elfe de maison tout rachitique tomba à ses pieds.

« Kreature ? »

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Constance et Drago se sont réconciliés... Mais pourquoi combien de temps ? Mystère. En tout cas, il est à sa recherche et je ne pense pas que sa petite virée dans la demeure des Black lui ait fait plaisir. J'ai déjà des idées pour le prochain chapitre. Ne vous en faite pas, ça ne sera pas un copier/coller du film, je vais essayer d'être originale (essayer, je dis bien essayer !)

Bisous magiques...


	16. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

**P**endant près d'une heure, l'elfe de maison lui raconta ce qui s'était produit dans la demeure des Black depuis le départ de Harry. La jeune femme et la petite créature ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendues, mais étonnement celle-ci répondit à chacune de ses questions sans broncher. Elle apprit ainsi que la maison avait été visitée durant leur absence – un membre de l'Ordre avait pris le loisir de récupérer tout ce qu'il désirait au square Grimmaurd. Constance lui demanda plusieurs fois qui était cette personne, mais le petit elfe ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son nom.

« Très bien Kreature, ce n'est pas grave, soupira la sorcière, mais est-ce que tu saurais si Regulus possédait un médaillon dans ce genre là. »

Elle sortit une photographie qu'elle avait faite peu de temps avant le départ de Harry. Celle-ci représentait le bijou de Salazart Serpentard, luisant dans sa main.

« Oui, Kreature le reconnaît, c'est le médaillon du maître Regulus, répondit l'elfe de sa voix morne.  
- Et sais-tu où il se trouve à présent ? lui demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer l'excitation dans sa voix.  
- Le voleur l'a pris. »

Tout l'espoir que la jeune femme avait gardé au fond de son cœur depuis plusieurs jours s'envola aussitôt. Elle pensait avoir enfin trouver une piste, un moyen d'aider Harry dans sa folle quête des Horcruxes , mais visiblement le sort s'acharnait. La sorcière sourit à l'intention de Kreature.

« Si tu as le moindre souvenir, la moindre chose dont tu te rappelles ou si le voleur revient, je loge au Clink Hostel, dans le centre de Londres. »

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de raccompagner Constance jusque la porte. A sa plus grande surprise, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin du square Grimmaurd, la sorcière laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues déjà rougies par le froid. Incapable de s'arrêter, elle dû se résoudre à s'asseoir à même le sol, sur le rebord d'un trottoir gelé. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle réussirait ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour quitter sa confortable cachette dans la salle sur demande ? Finalement, Malefoy avait raison, sans Harry elle ne valait pas grand-chose. Elle était juste bonne à s'attirer des ennuis. A présent, une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses expirations. Elle était gelée. Ses doigts avaient pris une couleur bleutée qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas habituellement. D'un rapide mouvement de main, la Gryffondor essuya ses larmes et se releva avec précautions avant d'observer les alentours - la rue était déserte. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, priant pour avoir encore assez de forces, et transplana.

La jeune femme traversa rapidement le hall d'entrée, ne désirant pas faire la conversation au jeune moldu qu'elle savait bavard. Elle se contenta de le saluer d'un bref signe de la tête et s'engagea dans l'un des longs couloirs de l'hôtel. Elle était frigorifiée et ne pensait qu'à se blottir sous ses couvertures. Pourtant, en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, elle se souvint de la présence du Serpentard. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Ils étaient censés travailler en équipe et elle l'avait laissé seul sans aucune explication. Mais à quoi bon informer Malefoy de sa visite au square Grimmaurd vu qu'il n'aurait pas pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Et puis, il restait un Malefoy et elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Cette pensée lui redonna une certaine contenance et, décidée, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Constance trouva le Serpentard assit le long de la fenêtre, le regard vague. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Alors, elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir face à lui. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tourner la tête vers elle et d'attendre qu'elle continu, mais elle n'en fit rien. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Constance ne prenne enfin la parole.

« Tu comptes rester silencieux combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle. Parce que dans ce cas je crois qu'il vaut mieux que...  
- Tu était partie, la coupa Drago, tu étais partie sans même me prévenir.  
- Oui, je sais que j'aurais peut-être dû te mettre au courant, mais je...  
- Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé à te chercher ?  
- Tu... Tu t'es lancé à ma recherche ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama le sorcier. J'ai d'abord cru que tu m'en voulais encore pour notre dernière dispute, mais cela n'avait pas de sens vu que tu avais accepté mes excuses et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de franc. Lorsque tu dis quelque chose tu le penses réellement, s'emporta le sorcier  
- C'est vrai, mais je...  
- Alors j'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé malheur, qu'un mangemort t'avait retrouvée et emmenée je ne sais où.  
- Tu t'inquiétais... pour moi, Malefoy ? lui demanda Constance en le fixant avec étonnement.  
- Je... Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment. Je dis juste que nous sommes censés travailler ensemble, ce qui est déjà assez délicat et que t'enfuir quand bon te semble ne nous facilite pas la tâche.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais... te prévenir aurait été inutile. Tu aurais de toute façon voulu venir avec moi et cela était impossible.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Tu n'aurais pas pu pénétrer dans l'endroit où je me suis rendue, à cause de ta marque, expliqua calmement la sorcière en désignant son bras. »

Drago se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit et remonta sa manche, se mettant à fixer hostilement l'horrible tatouage incrusté dans sa chair. Combien de fois son statut de mangemort allait-il encore lui causer du tord ? Combien de fois cette marque allait-elle encore lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Même si la magie noire le fascinait, il aurait voulu être maître de son destin. Mais pouvoir choisir de se battre ou non lui était interdit, car désormais, c'était Voldemort qui déciderait de sa fin. Une présence se fit sentir à côté de lui – Constance s'était assise sur le lit, un regard compatissant posé sur lui. Étrangement, à cet instant, elle lui trouvait un air torturé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, lui dit-elle doucement, à partir de maintenant, je te promets de toujours te dire ce que je compte faire. Dorénavant , tu seras au courant de mes projets.  
- Bien, dans ce cas peux-tu me dire ce que tu es allée faire dans cet endroit si bien gardé ? »

Constance se garda naturellement de préciser la nature du médaillon qu'elle recherchait. Il était inutile de dire à Malefoy l'importance de cet objet pour celui qui était, il y a encore peu de temps, son maître. Elle lui apprit simplement que ce bijou avait appartenu à un très grand sorcier et que sa magie était puissante, mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il sentit tout de suite que la Gryffondor ne lui racontait pas tout. Pourtant, il se retint de lui faire la remarque, cela aurait été totalement inutile. La jeune femme aurait nié tout en bloc et une nouvelle dispute aurait éclaté.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le retrouver ? lui demanda-t-il une fois son récit terminé.  
- Je l'ignore, répondit Constance, peinée. Il faudrait d'abord que je retrouve le membre de l'Ordre qui l'a dérobé, mais par qui commencer ?  
- Tu peux déjà éliminer les Weasley de ta liste, lui dit le sorcier. Ces traîtres à leur sang seraient bien incapables de trahir ton frère.  
- Malefoy ! s'exclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Désolé, soupira-t-il, les habitudes sont tenaces. Mais il n'empêche que j'ai raison. Tu peux aussi rayer Weasley fils et Granger de ta liste.  
- Je ne les ai jamais soupçonnés. Ce sont mes amis je te rappelle.  
- Des amis ? ricana Drago. Je te rappelle qu'ils t'ont laissé t'enfuir avec votre pire ennemi.  
- Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis partie avec toi, lui avoua la sorcière en baissant les yeux. Si je leur avais dit, je ne serai pas dans cette pièce à parler d'un plan avec le pire Serpentard que je connaisse... Enfin, le deuxième pour être plus précise.  
- Alors Zabini a réussi à me voler la vedette, siffla le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Évidemment que oui. Tu es peut-être méchant, sadique et beaucoup trop fier, mais toi tu n'aurais jamais osé me toucher comme Zabini l'a fait... Je te dégoûte trop pour ça. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la chambre. Drago contempla la jeune femme et au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit ce qui avait tant plu à Blaise Zabini - ses longs cheveux aux reflets de miel et ses grands yeux bleus. C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait réellement. D'habitude, il se contentait de voir l'ensemble de ses défauts – sa taille moyenne, sa robe de sorcier d'occasion, ses cheveux trop roux à son goût et toujours ramenées de façon négligée en un chignon lâche et sa peau blanche qu'il qualifiait lui-même de cadavérique. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout cela lui faisait ressentir un tout autre sentiment. Cette même peau fine et fragile lui donnait envie de la protéger. Comme-ci à tout instant, elle pouvait se briser entre ses doigts s'il la serrait trop fort. Drago chassa rapidement ces pensées grotesques, mais il n'y arriva pas totalement, l'une d'elles resta obstinément coincée dans un coin de son esprit. Il soupira, ce qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à le regarder avec un air soupçonneux.

« Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, Potter, lui dit finalement le jeune homme, je te déteste, c'est sûr, mais tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Si tu avais été à Serpentard et que ton frère n'avait pas été celui que l'on m'a appris à haïr depuis ma naissance, peut-être que ton caractère entêté m'aurait plu.  
- Alors, heureusement que je ne suis pas allée à Serpentard, ricana Constance avec un air de défi. Et puis, qui te dit que toi tu m'aurais plu ?  
- Personne, Potter, et puis de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, dit-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu es et resteras une Potter, une Gryffondor têtue et agaçante.  
- Merci pour tant de compliments, lui sourit-elle. Je suis touchée.  
- Bon tu veux le trouver ce médaillon ? soupira-t-il, visiblement agacé par ses moqueries.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Alors arrête de raconter des idioties et mettons-nous au travail. »

Les deux ennemis décidèrent de se rendre au domicile de leur principal suspect – Mondingus Fudge. Celui-ci avait toujours était peureux et peu digne de confiance. Lorsque l'Ordre avait ramené Harry au Terrier il y a quelques mois, le sorcier avait tout simplement prit la fuite devant les mangemorts. Après avoir pris un repas digne de ce nom, les deux élèves sortirent de l'hôtel et descendirent délicatement les marches verre glacées. Un froid glacial leur fit instantanément claquer des dents. Le temps était plutôt étrange pour un début de mois de Mars. Les quelques moldus qu'ils croisèrent portaient toujours leur longs manteaux et les écharpes de laine. Les deux sorciers se rendirent dans une petite impasse inhabitée. Une fois à l'abri des réverbères, Constance tendit sa main en direction du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda avec un air sceptique. Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de la Gryffondor. Elle pensait vraiment que tout ce petit jeu était derrière eux. Drago se rendit compte de sa bêtise et posa sa main sur la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent brusquement devant une petite maison délabrée et visiblement abandonnée.

« Malefoy, tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ? lui demanda Constance, un brin inquiète.  
- Absolument, mon père s'est rendu ici il y a quelques mois pour le convaincre de rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres, lui répondit-il. Je doute que Mondingus vive toujours ici, mais il y a peut-être caché ce que tu cherches.  
- Espérons, souffla la jeune femme en frottant énergétiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.  
- Tout va bien, Potter ?  
- Oui, dépêchons-nous de fouiller cette maison, cet endroit est vraiment lugubre.  
- Ne me dit pas que tu as la frousse, c'est totalement..., un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre derrière eux. C'était quoi ça ?  
- Alors, Malefoy, on a peur des petites feuilles volantes, ricana Constance.  
- Pas du tout, siffla le Serpentard, je vérifiais juste nos arrières.  
- Mais bien sûr, bon comment allons-nous procéder ? se demanda la jeune femme à haute voix.  
- Nous devrions peut-être prendre nos formes d'Animagus pour rentrer, suggéra Drago en désignant la vieille porte en bois. »

La Gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite belette suivie d'un chat roux pénétraient dans la propriété. Ils firent le tour de l'habitation à la recherche d'une entrée. Par chance, l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre de derrière avaient été cassé. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux ennemis décidèrent de se séparer pour pouvoir être plus efficaces, ce qui n'enchanta pas le Serpentard, peu rassuré par l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait dans l'habitation. La jeune femme monta rapidement les escaliers afin d'explorer le première étage. Visiblement, la maison avait été visitée plusieurs fois – de nombreux vêtements et autres paperasses avaient été étalés sur le parquet en bois. De gros moutons de poussières volaient à travers le long couloir. Face à elle se dressaient trois immenses portes, dont l'une avait été enfoncée. Avec précautions, Constance pénétra dans celle qui se trouvait à sa droite. Grâce à sa vision de félin, la sorcière pouvait observait tranquillement l'ensemble de la pièce pourtant plongée dans l'obscurité. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne contenait rien de bien intéressant – seul un immense lit complètement défait reposait devant la fenêtre. La jeune femme y grimpa et atterrit sur une liasse de vieux journaux. La plupart dataient de plusieurs années, représentant l'ascension au pouvoir d'un ancien ministre de la magie ou encore un accident de magicobus en plein cœur de Londres difficilement dissimulé à la communauté moldue. Pourtant, l'un d'eux attira son attention. Sur la première page, elle reconnu tout de suite les immenses tours de l'école de la magie, mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut le titre :

**Poudlard, la renaissance de la magie noire.**

Constance sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Non, c'est impossible, pensa intérieurement la jeune femme. »

Drago pénétra dans la cuisine et la parcourut d'un rapide coup d'œil – comme le reste du rez-de-chaussé, celle-ci était complètement saccagée. Les boîtes qui trônaient autrefois sur le meuble de la cuisine étaient à terre, vides, leurs précieuses denrées recouvrant désormais le sol. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégageait du garde mangé restait ouvert. Le sorcier s'approcha justement de celui-ci, curieux de découvrir ce que pouvait bien avaler le gros Mondingus, mais au moment où il allait regarder ce qui s'y trouvait, un cri retentit à l'étage.

« Potter ? Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant son apparence. »

Rapidement, le Serpentard monta les vieux escaliers et courut jusque dans la première chambre à sa gauche – personne. Un sanglot se fit entendre dans une autre pièce. Il s'y rendit en courant, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Il eut d'abord beaucoup de difficultés à repérer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, l'obscurité envahissant toute la chambre. Puis, une fois ses yeux habitués, il la vit. Elle avait également repris forme humaine et se trouvait à présent recroquevillée sur le lit poussiéreux, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Prudemment, le sorcier s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Potter, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.  
- Ils l'ont tuée, sanglota la jeune femme.  
- Qui, Potter ? Qui ?  
- Ils ont tué Luna, ils l'ont condamnée comme on condamne une criminelle !  
- Co-Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrogea Drago, soudain inquiet pour ses propres amis.  
- Je l'ai lu, répondit la Gryffondor en lui tendant l'article de journal. »

Rapidement, le sorcier parcourut la vingtaine de lignes que contenait l'article, mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut la liste de noms écrits en italique sur le côté. Une angoisse monta en lui à mesure qu'il reconnaissait certains anciens élèves de Poudlard. Certains avaient son âge, ils les avaient fréquenté pendant plusieurs années, d'autres étaient plus jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes. Puis soudain, il se figea. En-dessous de tous ces prénoms plus ou moins connus figurait celui de Pansy Parkinson. Un sentiment de colère monta dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Pansy ? Elle qui était du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, ses parents étaient de fidèles mangemorts. Ils avaient certainement dû faire quelque chose qui lui avait déplu. Drago serra les poings, ne voulant pas afficher sa peine devant Constance Potter. Pourtant, bien vite, une larme dévala sa joue. Personne n'était au courant, mais Pansy avait été sa seule et véritable amie, sa confidente la plus intime. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à l'abri des regards. Elle avait été son premier amour et même si leur relation s'était terminée il y a quelques mois, ils se vouaient toujours une affection sans limite. Le sorcier savait que Pansy n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer d'un amour dévastateur et aujourd'hui il regrettait d'avoir usé de ce pouvoir lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Voir le nom de la jolie Serpentard au milieu de tous ces morts lui retournait le cœur et voilà qu'il se mettait à pleurer, comme une pauvre petite chose, devant sa meilleure ennemie. Il se trouvait ridicule, mais l'émotion était trop forte. Soudain, une main vint se poser sur sa joue, effaçant la petite larme d'un geste doux. A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, Drago ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à l'enlacer. Ce geste était peu habituel. Jamais les deux ennemis n'avaient été aussi proches que cette nuit. Mais il avait besoin de réconfort et à l'heure actuelle seule la Gryffondor pouvait le comprendre. Un lien fort commençait à se former entre eux, car aujourd'hui, ils partageaient la même peine, ils nourrissaient les mêmes espoirs de vengeance et rien ne les empêcheraient d'arriver à leurs fins.

* * *

Bonjour les amis ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère. Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ? Pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je viens de vous montrer une petite faiblesse de Drago, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des révélations sont à attendre dans le chapitre 16... Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Bisous magiques


	17. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE SEIZE**

** L**es deux sorciers étaient finalement revenus bredouille de leur petite virée au domicile de Mondingus Fundge. Après s'être rapidement éloignés l'un de l'autre, gênés, ils avaient repris leurs recherches. Mais une fois la maison passée au peigne fin sans résultat, ils s'étaient finalement résignés à rentrer au Clink Hostel. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé commenter ce qui s'était passé ce soir et encore moins le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre eux. Malgré tout, la peine qu'ils éprouvaient était palpable et se lisait aisément sur leur visage. Ils souffraient de la perte de ceux qu'ils avaient aimé. Mais cette peine ne faisait que les pousser à se venger. Ils comptaient bien retrouver le médaillon, quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Il doit bien être quelque part, pesta Drago en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Calme-toi, Malefoy, souffla la jeune femme assise sur l'un des lits. Il faut que nous restions concentrés.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme après ce que l'on vient d'apprendre ?

- Je sais que c'est dur, lui dit-elle en tentant d'atténuer les trémolos de sa voix. Mais nous ne devons pas céder à la colère et à l'impatience. Je suis sûre que nous allons y arriver, c'est juste une question de temps. Il faut que nous soyons forts, pour Pansy et Luna. »

Soudain, un « crac » sonore retentit et deux petits elfes de maison apparurent au milieu de la pièce.

« Dobby ! s'exclama Constance en se jetant sur la petite créature toujours vêtue de son habituelle taie d'oreiller.

- Constance Potter, Dobby est si content de te revoir.

- Oh Dobby, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, lui avoua la jeune femme en le relâchant.

- Toi ? s'écria la voix de Drago. Ainsi, tu es donc toujours en vie ?

- En effet, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. C'est alors que les sorciers s'aperçurent de la présence du second elfe de maison – Kreature patientait dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement dégoûté à l'idée de se retrouver dans le monde des moldus.

« Kreature ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Dobby sait se montrer très persuasif, Miss Potter, répondit l'elfe de sa voix morne.

- Mais... Comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer ici ? demanda la jeune femme. J'ai lancé tous les sortilèges possibles pour sécuriser cet endroit.

- Les elfes de maison ne sont pas soumis à la magie des sorciers, lui expliqua Dobby. Nous pouvons aller et venir où nous voulons, sans contrainte. C'est comme cela que Dobby a réussi à faire sortir Miss Granger et Mr Weasley du château et...

- Quoi ? Ron et Hermione se sont enfuis de Poudlard ? s'étonna la sorcière.

- En effet, ils ont appelé Dobby voilà deux semaines. Ils voulaient quitter l'école pour retrouver Harry Potter, alors Dobby les a sortis de là rapidement, lui apprit l'elfe.

- Et ont-ils réussi ? Ont-ils rejoint Harry ? Répond-moi Dobby ! s'impatienta la Gryffondor.

- Oui, ils l'ont retrouvé. Il se cachait dans un bois près de Godric's Hollow. »

Cette fois, ce fut Kreature qui prit la parole. Le petit elfe s'avança vers les deux sorciers en veillant à ne pas toucher Constance, ni les meubles de la chambre.

« C'est Miss Granger qui a eu cette idée, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Dobby.

- Ils sont venus tous les trois avant-hier, au Square Grimmaurd. Ils m'ont posé les mêmes questions que vous au sujet du médaillon de maître Regulus, expliqua Kreature en soupirant devant la remarque du second elfe. Ils ont rapidement trouvé le voleur et l'ont ramené dans la demeure des Black pour l'interroger.

- Ont-ils trouvé le médaillon ? demanda Drago qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy. Ils l'ont trouvé et sont aussitôt repartis avec.

- Où ça ? demanda Constance dont l'émotion était perceptible dans sa voix.

- Nous l'ignorons Miss Potter, répondit Dobby. Ils ont préféré nous laisser en dehors de leurs plans, par sécurité. Harry Potter nous a juste demandé de te retrouver et de veiller sur toi. Heureusement que Kreature t'avais vu quelques jours plus tôt, sinon nous aurions mis des mois à te retrouver. »

Constance soupira. Elle avait espéré que les deux petits elfes lui en apprendraient plus sur son frère et qu'elle pourrait enfin le rejoindre. Elle leur sourit néanmoins et leur demanda plus de détails sur la découverte du médaillon.

« Où vas-tu, Potter ? siffla Drago en retenant la jeune femme par le poignet.

- Je retourne au Square Grimmaurd, peut-être que Harry y est retourné... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient partis sans moi, répondit-elle en se dégageant rapidement. Le médaillon a été retrouvé, je pense que tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Voilà plusieurs heures que la porte de la chambre s'était brusquement refermée derrière la Gryffondor. Le sorcier n'avait rien trouvé à ajouter à ses mots. Il accusait sa dernière remarque. Elle avait raison. Il lui avait dit qu'il resterait pour l'aider à trouver ce stupide objet, maintenant que c'était chose faite, il n'avait plus aucune excuse. Drago avait soupiré et, finalement, il avait décidé de ne pas la suivre. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait pensait. Mais voilà, depuis, un sentiment de colère l'habitait malgré tout. Il était furieux que la Gryffondor se soit enfuie de la sorte. Toujours cet entêtement qu'il détestait tant. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, une autre émotion vint quelque peu masquer la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard – l'inquiétude. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il était prudent de laisser la sorcière seule à une heure pareille. De sombres pensées, qu'il tentait de chasser du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui venaient sans arrêt à l'esprit. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela pour cette stupide Gryffondor ? Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, elle n'avait fait que lui attirer des ennuis. Alors pourquoi redoutait-il le pire ? Peut-être s'était-il finalement attaché à la jeune femme, à son entêtement et à son courage, à sa sensibilité ? Non. C'était impossible. Un Malefoy ne pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour une fille telle que Constance Potter et encore moins dans sa situation. Une pointe de peur apparut dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais elle concernait cette fois une chose beaucoup plus préoccupante – sa mission. Cette maudite tâche imposée par le Seigneur des ténèbres dans le simple but de le punir, car Drago savait qu'elle ne lui était pas primordiale. S'il venait à échouer, cela ne changerait rien aux plans de Voldemort, mais son sort serait scellé. La mort rôdait au-dessus de sa tête. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, ce qui l'arracha à ses pensées funestes. D'un pas prudent, sa main sur sa baguette, il l'ouvrit, mais ce qu'il découvrit derrière le laissa sans voix – le jeune moldu de l'accueil tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Constance Potter.

« Je l'ai trouvé à quelques mètres de l'hôtel, dans une petite rue adjacente, l'informa-t-il sans pour autant entrer dans la pièce. Elle respirait à peine et...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! siffla Drago qui venait de retrouver ses esprits. Posez-la sur le lit et sortez d'ici. »

Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il posa délicatement la jeune femme sur la couchette du bas et sortit de la chambre sous le regard assassin du Serpentard. Celui-ci reporta rapidement son attention sur la sorcière.

« Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée, Potter ? lui demanda-t-il à demi-voix. »

Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses mains si bleues qu'il n'osa tout d'abord pas les toucher de peur de les briser. Il remarqua également sa respiration lente et difficile. Un petit pincement lui titilla le cœur, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il saisit doucement les mains de la jolie rousse entre les siennes et commença à les frictionner dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Ses yeux scrutèrent le doux visage de Constance, dans l'espoir d'une réaction de sa part, mais rien n'y fit. Après quelques minutes, les mains de la sorcière avaient repris une couleur normale. Drago la souleva alors délicatement afin de pouvoir rabattre les couvertures sur elle. Son regard se porta sur ses lèvres légèrement bleutées. De nouveau, un sentiment envahit son être. Une douce chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas ou plutôt si. Cette étrange sensation d'apaisement, de douceur avait déjà parcouru son corps une seule et unique fois – pour la jolie Pansy Parkinson. Et le Serpentard savait ce qu'elle signifiait. Il commençait manifestement à s'attacher à la jeune sorcière plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Comme pour se punir de penser une telle chose, Drago serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles transpercer la paume de sa main et que le sang coule le long de son poignet. Il devait se ressaisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Constance ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chambre du Clink Hostel et commença à paniquer, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le Serpentard, couché sur le lit face à elle, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Harry..., souffla-t-elle en se dégageant des couvertures. Harry ! »

Ces cris réveillèrent en sursaut le jeune Malefoy qui se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, heurtant au passage la couchette du haut. Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche alors que la jeune femme ramassait ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Potter, Potter ! Calme-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Non ! Lâche-moi, je dois partir !

- Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

- Trouver Harry, il faut que je retrouve Harry, lui répondit-elle en tentant de se dégager. Lâche-moi ! Il a besoin de moi. Il est en danger.

- Quoi ? Attend Potter, je ne comprend rien, avoue le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ! s'écria la sorcière.

- Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui s'est produit durant les quelques heures où tu es partie.

- C'est... C'est compliqué, soupira Constance en calmant sa respiration.

- Je pense réussir à comprendre. »

Résignée, la jeune femme se détendit et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle vraiment lui raconter ce qui s'était produit une fois arrivée devant le Square Grimmaurd ? Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? Elle se tourna vers le Serpentard. Visiblement, il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné une explication crédible. Constance soupira.

« Je... Il faut que tu saches que Harry et moi ne sommes pas des jumeaux ordinaires, commença-t-elle, un lien puissant nous lie. Celui-ci nous fait ressentir tout ce que l'on fait subir à l'autre et ce soir... Ce soir, j'ai ressenti une immense douleur, comme si on m'oppressait, que l'on m'arracher le cœur avec un couteau...

- Un sortilège doloris, conclut Drago. »

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Donc, tu penses que Potter, enfin je veux dire ton frère, a reçu l'un de ces sorts ?

- Oui, il n'y a que cette explication possible, mais cela signifie que Harry est en danger et que peut-être... Oh par Merlin j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Et si Voldemort l'avait attrapé, je...

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonna soudain le jeune Malefoy en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Ne prononce pas ce nom.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Constance en se dégageant. Tu as peur de lui ? Ce n'est qu'un nom, Malefoy !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, prononcer son nom revient à nous condamner et je... »

Soudain, trois silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent dans la pièce, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme. Elle commençait réellement à douter de ses capacités en sortilège. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un premier sort lancé par l'un des mangemorts. Celui-ci passa juste entre les deux élèves qui se jetèrent sur le côté. Plusieurs autres jets de lumières filèrent au-dessus de leur tête. Constance ne voulu même pas penser à la nature de ces sorts, sûrement tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Drago Malefoy, celui-ci était également en mauvaise posture – coincée derrière le lit, il tenait tant bien que mal de riposter. La jeune femme voyait dans son regard qu'il était terrifié. Finalement, peut-être était-il honnête depuis le départ. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il craint la présence de ces mangemorts ? Alors, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, la jeune femme courut en direction du Serpentard, évitant comme elle le pouvait les attaques des mangemorts et se serra contre lui.

« Comment va-t-on faire ? l'interrogea la jolie Potter.

- Aucune idée, répondit Drago avec regret.

- On ne tiendra pas éternellement, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose, soupira la Gryffondor en parant une nouvelle attaque. »

Soudain, la jeune femme repéra son petit sac extensible sous le lit. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et regarda ce qui s'y trouvait. Son visage s'illumina.

« Quoi ? lui demanda le sorcier en voyant son air satisfaite. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Ceci, lui dit-elle en montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, est le marécage portable de Fred et George. Si on le lance, il se déploie et se change en un immense marécage là où on le souhaite.

- Donc, ton idée c'est de lancer ce truc sur les mangemorts ? chuchota le Serpentard. Comment peux-tu être sûr que cela va marcher ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est notre seule chance de regagner la porte pour sortir et enfin pouvoir transplaner.

- Très bien, Potter, je te suis. »

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête. Un nouveau sortilège passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche. Alors, rapidement, elle lança l'objet des frères Weasley en direction des mangemorts. Celui-ci se déploya sur eux et les fit tomber dans une marre boueuse.

« Maintenant ! cria Constance au jeune homme. On y va ! »

Les deux élèves coururent en direction de la porte et l'ouvrirent rapidement. Au moment où ils allaient sortir de la pièce, une voix s'exclama :

« Excidium ! »

La jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps de voir où le sortilège avait atterri, elle se jeta à terre, bientôt imitée par Drago. Instantanément, elle chercha sa main à tâtons sur le sol et transplana avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux partenaires tombèrent lourdement sur le sol humide d'une forêt. Un peu secouée, Constance mit quelques instants avant de pouvoir se relever. Elle frotta rapidement ses vêtements couverts de terre et se retourna vers l'endroit où le Serpentard avait atterri, mais elle se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait – un liquide rouge s'échappait abondement du bras du jeune homme.

« Malefoy ! s'exclama Constance en se ruant vers lui. Malefoy ! Répond-moi ! »

A la vue de sa chair déchiquetée, la jeune femme ne pu retenir un haut-de-cœur et se retourna aussitôt pour régurgiter le peu de nourriture avalée depuis vingt-quatre heures. Après s'être essuyée la bouche, la sorcière reporta son attention sur le Serpentard. Celui-ci était livide. Si elle n'avait pas pu observer la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever difficilement, Constance aurait juré qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Le sortilège du mangemort l'avait atteint au bras gauche et une partie de la peau avait disparu.

« Par Merlin, Malefoy ! Je t'en prie regarde-moi ! »

Mais les paupières de Drago restaient décidément closes. La jeune femme se précipita vivement vers son sac, posé à quelques mètres d'eux et y plongea de nouveau sa main. Rapidement, elle retrouva les petits flacon recherchés – ceux-ci contenaient chacun une potion ou un remède. Elle les avait subtilisé à Mme Pomfresh lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie. A cette époque, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir à s'en servir un jour. La jeune femme étala les fioles devant elle et un vent de panique l'envahit – lequel utiliser ? Dans le doute, elle préféra les laisser de côté et attrapa sa baguette. Un à un, la Gryffondor lança tous les sortilèges de guérison qu'elle avait en sa possession. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un d'eux lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait entendu le professeur Rogue le lancer pour réparer les blessures de Drago en sixième année. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu à quel point le lien unissant son frère et Voldemort pouvait être destructeur.

« Vulnera sanentur. »

Après plusieurs minutes, elle du admettre que ces capacités en sortilège ne suffiraient pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Elle reporta alors son attention sur les potions délaissées quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'en saisit d'une au hasard et le fit couler dans la gorge du Serpentard. Après quelques instants, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci n'avait aucun effet. La jeune sorcière déboucha alors une seconde fiole et l'administra au sorcier. Instantanément, la potion réussir à stopper l'hémorragie et à atténuer les lésions causées par le mangemort. Constance finit par bander le bras du jeune homme à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le Serpentard et posa sa main sur son front. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son souffle de plus en plus faible.

« Malefoy ! Malefoy, non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ! s'écria Constance. »

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres, son petit sac à la main, et attrapa une petite pochette en matière plastique qu'elle jeta sur le sol.

« Erigo, murmura-t-elle. »

Une petite tente en toile beige s'éleva doucement. Satisfaite, la sorcière se dirigea de nouveau vers le Serpentard et le fit léviter afin de le mettre à l'intérieur. Elle délimita ensuite un périmètre de sécurité autour d'eux et lança tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, deux fois de suite. Une fois cela terminé, elle retourna sous la tente et s'agenouilla auprès du sorcier. Une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je t'en supplies, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Cela me coûte de la reconnaître, mais... j'ai besoin de toi, soupira Constance en prenant la main du jeune homme. S'il te plaît, revient... Revient Drago. »

La jeune Potter se souvint alors d'un sortilège, lu dans l'un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Celui-ci avait la possibilité de créer un transfert d'énergie, d'un corps à l'autre. Constance prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota :

« Revigor »

Elle sentit son énergie quitter son corps et peu à peu, sa tête se mit à tourner. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle aperçut la poitrine du Serpentard se soulever plus facilement. Soulagée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à côté du sorcier et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Bonsoir les amis ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien, je l'espère. Moi en tout cas ça va plutôt bien, même si les partiels approchent à grand pas et qu'il n'y a rien de plus stressant à mon goût (peut-être mis à part le fait de se retrouver suspendu dans le vide...) Bref ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève et j'espère qu'il vous a plu, car moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout le passage avec les mangemorts (je sais, je suis sadique avec nos deux héros !). Donnez-moi vos avis, je suis preneuse ! Positif, négatif, je prend tout.

Bisous magiques


	18. Chapitre 17

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

** M**algré le soleil, un vent glacial s'était levé. Il frappait avec force la toile de tente installée au milieu de la forêt, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme endormi sur l'un des matelas. Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière du soleil l'éblouissait si fortement qu'il voulut se cacher le visage à l'aide de sa main, mais lorsqu'il tenta de lever le bras, une douleur intense le fit grimacer. Il regarda alors inquiet le bandage qui le recouvrait et puis soudain, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Le sorcier se souvenait désormais de l'attaque des mangemorts et du sortilège qui l'avait touché, mais après cela, tout était flou. Doucement, il tourna la tête sur le côté et découvrit le visage apaisé de la Gryffondor, encore endormie. Drago la regarda attentivement. Il se doutait que c'était elle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ignorait cependant quelle quantité d'énergie cela lui avait coûté. Cependant, le Serpentard n'oubliait pas que c'était par sa faute que les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés. À ce moment-là, Constance ouvrit les yeux. D'abord, un peu déboussolée, la jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de reporter son attention sur le sorcier.

« Tu... Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de cacher son sourire. J'avais peur que mon sortilège et les potions n'aient pas fonctionné. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être tombé du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, avoua Drago en grimaçant.

- C'est normal, ce n'est pas un simple Expelliarmus que tu as reçu. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être touché à la tête.

- De la chance ? ironisa le Serpentard. Je te signale que j'ai failli y rester par ta faute.

- Je... Ma faute ?

- Oui, ta faute. Je t'avais dit de ne pas prononcer son nom, mais comme d'habitude, Miss Potter n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Mais... Je ne les ai pas fait venir ! C-comment ont-ils fait pour nous retrouver ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je croyais pourtant avoir lancé assez de sortilèges de protections.

- Ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant contre sa magie, lui répondit Drago. Il a inventé un sort permettant de détecter tous ceux qui oseraient prononcer son nom et ce, malgré les protections.

- Je... Je l'ignorais...

- Oublions veux-tu, la coupa le jeune homme.

- Oui. Bon laisse-moi regarder ta blessure. »

La jolie Potter défit lentement le bandage, surveillant les réactions du sorcier. Celui-ci serrait les dents, ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant la Gryffondor. La blessure infligée par le mangemort était loin d'être cicatrisée, mais elle ne saignait plus. C'était déjà ça. Constance attrapa alors son petit sac. Elle reprit une des petites fioles utilisées la veille et ordonna au jeune homme d'en boire une gorgée. À sa plus grande surprise, il s'exécuta sans répliquer.

« Je pense que dans deux ou trois jours tu pourras lever le bras sans soucis, mais en attendant, tu vas devoir rester tranquille.

- Deux ou trois jours ! s'écria le Serpentard. Tu plaisantes j'espère.

- Bien sûr que non, lui dit-elle d'une voix calme, écoute Drago tu as été sérieusement blessé et...

- Drago ?

- Je... Je voulais dire, Malefoy, se rattrapa la jeune femme. Je... Je suis désolée, ça m'a échappé. »

Constance se leva précipitamment, gênée par les yeux du Serpentard rivés sur les siens et sortit de la tente. Le jeune homme soupira. Un étrange sentiment commençait de nouveau à l'envahir. Il ne se comprenait plus. Ses propres réactions devenaient imprévisibles. Il aurait dû maudire la Gryffondor pour l'avoir appelé par son prénom, au lieu de cela, il ne lui avait rien dit. Pire que ça, il avait même apprécié d'entendre ce son sortir de sa bouche. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était complètement perdu.

D'épais nuages noirs cachaient le soleil. La pluie menaçait à tout moment de tomber. Le monde des sorciers souffrait. Les disparitions s'intensifiaient, de même que les emprisonnements et les exécutions. De nombreuses familles avaient quitté l'Angleterre en toute hâte, trouvant refuge dans un des pays voisins. La peur se lisait sur les visages de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire de même. Seuls les fidèles du Mage noir arboraient un sourire satisfait, sûrs d'avoir choisi le bon camp : celui des vainqueurs. Et pourtant, une atmosphère pesante régnait depuis quelques heures dans le manoir de la famille Malefoy.

« Pauvres idiots ! tonna la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas reconnaître la sœur d'Harry Potter ?

- Tout s'est passé très vite, Maître, répondit l'un des trois Mangemorts agenouillés sur le sol froid de la salle à manger. Nous avons répondu au signal émis lorsque les deux gamins ont prononcé votre nom, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de voir son visa...

- Endoloris ! »

L'homme se tordit de douleur, sous les yeux terrorisés de ses acolytes. Aucun n'osait bouger de peur d'accentuer la fureur du sorcier.

« Je croyais avoir été clair, reprit Voldemort sur un ton qui se voulait calme, la consigne était de laisser la sœur en vie et non de la tuer. Ceci ne vous concernait pas. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des amateurs.

- Mais..., Maître, nous ne pouvions pas savoir à l'avance qu'elle... Qu'elle serait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, balbutia l'un des serviteurs. Nous... Nous sommes trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

- Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps inerte du sorcier tomba sur le carrelage, le regard vide, devant l'ensemble des fidèles du Mage noir. Narcissa Malefoy le regarda, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long de cet entretien, espérant que le cas de son fils ne serait pas abordé. À ses côtés, son mari se tenait droit comme un piquet, mais l'on voyait très bien, à travers sa longue cape noire, que ses genoux tremblaient de façon incontrôlable.

« Bien, se radoucit le Seigneur des ténèbres, quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à ajouter ?

- Maître, lança Bellatrix Lestrange en s'avançant d'un pas, que faisons-nous de Potter et de ces deux... acolytes ?

- Amène-moi Potter, Bellatrix, répondit Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils, je dois avoir une petite conversation avec ce cher Harry.

- Et les autres ?

- Je te laisse t'en charger, tu as carte blanche. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant se retrouva agenouillé à côté du corps sans vie du Mangemort. De nombreuses blessures, vestiges de sa longue cavale, étaient visibles sur son visage ainsi que sur ses bras. Les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, Harry regardait attentivement les visages qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, une immense inquiétude monta à l'intérieur de son être – mais où se trouvait le dernier membre de la famille Malefoy ? Où était Drago ?

« Alors, Harry Potter, lança Voldemort, vas-tu enfin me révéler la raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie ? Tout le monde ici a vu mon sortilège de la mort te frapper en pleine poitrine. Quelle forme de magie te protège ? Réponds !

- Vous pouvez toujours attendre pour obtenir une réponse de moi, ricana Harry en reportant son attention sur son ennemi.

- Ma patience a ses limites, Potter, siffla le Mage noir, alors tu vas me dire comment tu as fait pour survivre une fois de plus, alors que la pitoyable magie de ta moldue de mère est levée depuis plusieurs mois.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit le Gryffondor avec détermination. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler à son ennemi le lien puissant qui les liait, sa sœur et lui.

- Bien. Peut-être faut-il que je trouve un moyen de pression. Peut-être faut-il que je tue moi-même ton idiote de sœur pour te convaincre ! s'exclama le sorcier dont l'agacement commençait à se faire sentir.

- Laissez Constance en dehors de ça, siffla Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors réponds-moi !

- Jamais ! s'écria l'Elu.

- Lucius ! s'exclama Voldmort. Viens ici.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Maître, chuchota le chef de la famille Malefoy en s'inclinant plus bas que terre.

- As-tu des nouvelles de ton fils, Drago ? lui demanda-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était enfui avec la sœur de ce cher Potter.

- En effet, Maître, confirma Lucius, voulez-vous que je les retrouve ? »

Le Mage noir reporta alors son attention sur le sorcier toujours agenouillé à ses pieds. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Seul son regard étonné avait trahi ses émotions à l'annonce de la fuite de sa sœur et de l'héritier Malefoy.

« C'est ta dernière chance, Harry Potter, lui expliqua alors le Seigneur des ténèbres. Soit tu me réponds, soit je donne l'ordre à mes mangemorts de se mettre à la recherche de Drago et de mettre la main sur ta chère sœur.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, lui sourit l'Elu sans le lâcher du regard, je ne vous dirai rien.

- Endoloris ! »

Une douleur foudroyante traversa la poitrine de la jolie Constance Potter, assise à l'extérieur de la tente. Un hurlement s'échappa alors de sa bouche, ce qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme encore en train de méditer à quelques mètres d'elle. Celui-ci se précipita dehors, malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bras, et y trouva la Gryffondor, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par le froid ambiant. Drago s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attrapa son visage avec son bras valide.

« Regarde-moi ! lui ordonna-t-il. C'est ton frère ? C'est ça ?

- Oui... C'est... C'est Harry, souffla la sorcière avant de hurler à nouveau.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? lui demanda-t-il, impuissant.

- Tu... Tu n'y peux rien..., répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

- Reste avec moi !

- Je... Suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, répliqua le sorcier soudain énervé par sa remarque.

- Si... C'est ma faute si... Tu te retrouves blessé... »

À ce moment-là, la douleur disparut. Constance sembla enfin retrouver le contrôle de son corps. Elle espérait que cet instant de répit ne serait pas de courte durée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, il attendait qu'elle puisse se redresser, ce qu'elle fit délicatement. Une fois assise, la sorcière se tourna vers lui.

« Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Drago en scrutant son visage.

- J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous le Poudlard Express, lui répondit-elle en se massant les tempes.

- C'est normal, un sortilège aussi noir ne peut te laisser indemne.

- Pauvre Harry, chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante, c'est sûr désormais, il l'a attrapé... Oh par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

- Pour l'instant, rien du tout ! s'exclama le sorcier à ses côtés.

- Il faut pourtant que j'aille sauver mon frère, répliqua Constance.

- Évidemment, mais foncer tête baissée ne t'avancera en rien. »

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens. Ce fut le moment que la pluie choisit pour faire son apparition, d'abord sous forme d'une légère bruine, puis beaucoup plus violemment. Ils décidèrent alors de rentrer à l'intérieur de la tente, au chaud. La Gryffondor s'assit sur l'un des matelas et plongea dans une longue méditation. Elle savait qu'il était risqué de partir maintenant, surtout dans leur état à tous les deux. Tous les deux ? Voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler au pluriel. Comme si leur rapport avait changé. Comme si le jeune homme avait désormais de l'importance à ses yeux. Comme si...

« J'ai l'impression que l'on passe notre temps à se sauver la vie, lança soudain le Serpentard, interrompant ainsi le fil de sa pensée.

- Tu veux plutôt dire que l'on ne cesse de se mettre dans des situations périlleuses, rectifia Constance en soupirant.

- Je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré, lui rappela le Serpentard.

- Je le sais, mais l'on aurait quand même dû se séparer une fois hors de l'école. Je ne pense pas que tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici t'ait été très utile dans ta quête d'indépendance...

- Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi remets-tu encore en doute mes motivations ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, ce qui est fait est fait, rien ne peut changer ça, répondit calmement Constance, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais cru avoir ce genre de conversation, mais sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu survivre une minute.

- Écoute, Constance, je sais que nos relations n'ont jamais été très bonnes...

- Constance ? Ça change de " la pâle copie de Potter ", ricana la jeune Gryffondor.

- Je crois qu'après tout ce que l'on a traversé, ce n'est plus si aberrant de s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, certainement.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as souvent agacé, même très souvent, mais c'est différent aujourd'hui. Je... C'est du délire ! Je n'en reviens pas de te dire ça, si mon père m'entendait, il ferait certainement une attaque, mais je crois bien que je ne te déteste plus autant qu'avant. Je crois même que... je t'apprécie...

- Tais-toi ! le coupa la jeune femme en relevant brusquement la tête. Ne dit pas un mot de plus.

- Pourquoi me tairai-je ? lui demanda Drago, soudain furieux. N'ai-je pas le droit de dire la vérité ?

- Une vérité invraisemblable, Drago. À quoi cela va-t-il servir, si ce n'est à nous embrouiller l'esprit.

- Tu avoues donc avoir toi aussi les idées confuses, conclut le jeune homme

- Évidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? l'interrogea la Gryffondor en se levant brusquement. Je viens de passer près de deux mois en compagnie de la personne que j'ai détestée si ardemment durant toute ma scolarité et aujourd'hui...

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais plus, soupira-t-elle, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. »

Derrière elle, le sorcier venait de se relever et se tenait désormais à quelques centimètres d'elle. La jeune femme sentait son souffle dans sa nuque. Instantanément, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé éprouver autre chose que du mépris pour Drago Malefoy et elle pensait que ceci était réciproque.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi l'autre soir, comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre, de me retrouver seule sans personne à qui parler. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait accueilli cette révélation comme une claque en pleine figure. Il ne pensait pas que la Gryffondor puisse être aussi perdue que lui. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aller bouleverser l'ordre des choses et leur destin, mais, à cet instant précis, il se fichait éperdument de devoir rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Alors, Drago attrapa la main de la jeune femme et l'obligea à se retourner. Il pouvait lire la peur dans son regard, la peur de l'inconnu dans lequel ils commençaient petit à petit à se jeter. Il approcha alors son visage du sien.

« Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle. »

Sans se soucier de sa remarque, le jeune homme posa doucement sa main sur son visage au teint de porcelaine et tendrement ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jolie Potter. Celle-ci se recula doucement, son regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Arrête..., Drago, je... S'il te plaît... »

De nouveau, ses lèvres furent capturées par celles du sorcier, beaucoup plus sauvagement que la fois précédente. Une fois encore, elle se dégagea.

« Drago, c'est impossible... Tu... »

Un troisième baiser la fit taire, mais cette fois, elle le lui rendit sans aucune retenue. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, tandis que la main du Serpentard glissa dans ses longs cheveux aux reflets mielleux. Aucun ne voulait rompre cet instant. L'émotion était palpable, si bien qu'une larme roula doucement le long de la joue de Constance. Les deux anciens ennemis savaient qu'ils commettaient une erreur. Ils appartenaient à deux camps ennemis. Ils avaient tous deux un avenir radicalement différent. Et pourtant, la guerre avait eu l'effet totalement inverse sur eux. Au lieu de les faire s'entretuer, elle les avait rapprochés. Malgré tout, ils sentaient tous deux que ce moment unique serait certainement le dernier.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître ? demanda Lucius Malfoy en s'inclinant.

- En effet, Lucius, répondit le Seigneur des ténèbres, puisque Potter ne veut pas coopérer, envoie un message à ton fils. Je veux que Drago termine ce qu'il a commencé. »

* * *

Bonsoir les ami(e)s ! Voilà le petit dernier, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, car moi j'ai énormément aimé l'écrire et je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi : ça y est, ils se sont ENFIN embrassés ! Bien sûr, j'attends vos impressions sur ce moment ô combien attendu (ne dites pas le contraire, je le sais). Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien commencé, dans mon esprit du moins et je compte l'écrire dès que j'aurai terminé mes examens.

Bisous magiques


End file.
